My Human
by Crime Scene Fairy
Summary: A mysterious task set forth by Arceus herself will send Rayquaza on the toughest journey of his life... not that he knows it just yet. Chapter 11: Neither were prepared for what Entei said next. "Darkrai was poisoned. He's dying."
1. Of Protection and Legendaries

**Author's Note: **I swear to God that this is the final edit I am going to give this story, because I am going to finish this if it kills me. In fact, it's going to be done by the end of the 2010-2011 school year. That's my new goal. It. Is. Going. To. Get. Freaking. Finished. If. It. Kills. Me.

Pokemon? Oh, no, I don't own it. Even if I had ever owned it, I would have sold it for millions so I wouldn't have to worry about college within the next three years. I own the plot and basis of this fic and any characters that you do not recognize, mostly the trainers. I also own the personalities I gave the Legendaries.

**Chapter Summary: **A mysterious task set forth by Arceus herself will send Rayquaza on the toughest journey of his life... not that he knows it just yet.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Of Protection and Legendaries

* * *

**Eterna Forest**

_This could only happen to me._

Rayquaza watched the girl, sleeping against the cave wall, silently and peacefully. Her dark hair, slightly short and curly, covered her face, and her arm was in a makeshift sling made from cloth. Her clothes were dirty and had several rips in them. Six Pokeballs were on the ground near her, and five of the six Pokemon - a Sceptile, Milotic, Rapidash, Ampharos, and Butterfree - were all sleeping. All of the Pokemon looked reasonably well-cared for. And all were completely peaceful, and leaving Rayquaza alone.

Except for the Espeon.

Except for the _blasted _Espeon.

The Espeon stared at the Legendary Pokemon (currently in his rarely-used human form) with narrowed, pupil-less eyes. Her two-ended tail flicked back and forward, and Rayquaza found himself reminded of a Luxray and an unfortunate Bidoof. The tail also reminded him of a very happy Poochyena, but she was clearly quite the opposite. Rayquaza was starting to hate the one-sided staring contest the psychic-type was taking part in.

"What?" he demanded at last, glaring at the Espeon from the other side of the cave. This had been going on for nearly an hour, and it had to stop. Exasperation formed a shroud in his reddish-yellow eyes.

The Espeon hissed. [Well, sorry, but I'm not willing to trust you just yet, Rayquaza! You might be a Legendary, but she's _my _human!] she scoffed. Arceus, this was an Espeon with an attitude…

Rayquaza raised an eyebrow. "Your human?" he repeated.

[Yes! And a Magikarp will defeat Arceus before I let anything happen to her!] The lavender colored Eeveeloution cuddled up protectively towards 'her' injured human. Still deep in sleep, the trainer whimpered. The Espeon glanced at her in worry. Her tail stopped flicking, and wrapped itself around the trainer's uninjured arm.

Rayquaza just stared at her as he thought of the comparison she had just drew. The image of the Alpha Pokemon (and, as much as Rayquaza hated to admit it, his boss) battling a small, orange fish was ridiculous, even to his own mind. "You are definitely not a normal Espeon… and I've met some pretty crazy Espeons in my time…"

[You're definitely not a normal Legendary Pokemon - I've never seen one with green hair, even in human form…] Her face took on a musing type of look, like she was thinking hard about something. [But then again, what Legendary Pokemon is normal?]

Rayquaza bit back a retort as he considered his human form. True, it was a bit odd around humans. His body was tall and gangly, and his hair was green. Bright green. His eyes were a combination of red and yellow, and he was dressed in dirty blue jeans, and an emerald green shirt, long-sleeved. Black trim was all over the shirt, and even on part of the pants. Unconsciously, he fingered the emerald medallion that hung around his neck.

"Yeah, you can shut up now…" He scowled. "Trust me, I didn't want to be here, anyway. _Arceus _made me."

[Why?]

Leaning against the cave wall as he stood up, he sighed. "For some reason, some other Legendaries take 'likings' to humans. They end up blessing them a bit, and helping them out when they need it. They kind of turn into guardians for them..."

[So what, they watch out for them?] The Espeon stared at him, a bored look on her face. She glanced up in worry at her human, and Rayquaza found himself watching the Espeon for a moment. She seemed honestly concerned with this girl's welfare.

_She's a trainer, Rayquaza. Most of them are all the same. And Espeons get attached to trainers that treat their Pokemon with compassion. That's how Espeons are evolved in the first place, remember?_

"Basically. Sadly for me, Arceus took a liking to her. So did Latias. They double-teamed me." He scowled. "Plus, she's a Hoenn girl. Kyogre and Groudon can agree on one thing - never leave a Hoenn trainer alone when they're in need." His scowl grew deeper. "Trust me. They _never_ agree on anything. It's literally impossible for both of them."

The Espeon glanced at her trainer, and then sighed. [I just can't believe those Fearow. Why'd they attack her like that?]

"Beats me." He was lying. She knew it. And he knew it, from the suspicous glare that was being shot at him. But he didn't know how he could tell that Espeonthat her trainer was wanted dead by a ruthless Pokemon Hunter that the Legendaries knew nothing about.

Rayquaza closed his eyes as he thought of a few hours ago…

* * *

**Hall of Origin - Six Hours Ago**

Rayquaza wasn't exactly sure why Arceus had told him to come into the Hall of Origin… especially in his gangly, uncomfortable, green-haired human form. He hated his human form. He preferred being in his true form, his dragon form, the Guardian of the Skies. Flying around the Ozone Layer, unstoppable, free to be with himself and his thoughts as he flew around like crazy, never stopping for even the slightest pause...

Except for when he had to tear Kyogre and Groudon from each other's throats, but that was another story.

He sighed, and then stopped a few yards away from the entrance of the hall. A girl, looking to be around fifteen, was standing there, leaning against the wall. Her amber-yellow eyes stared down at the floor, and her bright red hair was in oddly-shaped pig-tails on either side of her head. He knew her immediately. He had known her for thousands of years, he would have been able to pick her out of a crowd of a thousand girls who looked just like her.

"Latias, what are you doing here?" he asked, crossing his arms across his chest. When Latias was around, every Legendary Pokemon knew that chaos was sure to follow eventually. After thousands of years, every Legendary had learned that lesson.

She looked up sharply, hope forming in her pretty amber-yellow eyes. A grin crossed her child-like face, and she practically skipped towards him, grabbing Rayquaza's arm and pulling him forward. Taken by surprise at the enthusiasm of the younger Eon Twin, Rayquaza blinked, allowing himself to be pulled forward by the smaller dragon.

"C'mon, Ray!" she exclaimed, calling her by his pet name. "Arca's waiting for us!"

Rayquaza glared slightly at the young Legendary in mock anger. Latias had the tendency to give nicknames to the other Legendaries, especially the ones she was close to. Lott for her big brother, Latios, Arca for Arceus herself, Donny for Groudon, and Ky for Kyogre. And then, of course, Ray for Rayquaza. She liked creating nicknames for everyone, and the Legendaries were too used to it to get annoyed by it.

"Us?" Rayquaza repeated, staring down at her. "What do you mean, 'us'?" Great. It looked like the meeting Rayquaza was about to enter was going to become much more complicated than he had originally thought. "What the heck is going on, Latias?"

"You'll see."

Latias entered the Hall of Origin, pulling Rayquaza with her. He was surprised to see that Arceus was in her human form as well. Her human form was actually considered gorgeous among the humans, and Rayquaza knew that she did it on purpose. Arceus could be surprisingly vain about her looks, especially in her human form. Long, honey-blond hair hung down her back, and her outfit consisted of a navy blue dress and a white cape. Piercing emerald green eyes glanced over, and Rayquaza saw relief enter them.

Rayquaza could tell by the relief itself in those emerald orbs that this was much more serious than he originally thought.

"Rayquaza. Latias. I was hoping that you would arrive soon." She turned after she finished her greeting, facing them. "I'll get to the point. Rayquaza, I need you to protect someone."

"Protect someone?" It took a few moments for Arceus's words to sink in. "Protect someone? Who? Human or Pokemon? And why!" The anger in his voice was evident. He didn't like protecting people, for many dark and old reasons. "I thought we learned not to do that the last time around!"

Latias released her arm, and then inched away slowly, eyeing the Legendary apprehensively. She knew that Rayquaza would never hurt her (not only would Arceus destroy him - literally - but Latios would have his head, along with Suicune and about half of the other Legendaries. They were pretty protective), but she knew that he was close to losing his temper. It wasn't good when Legendary Pokemon lost their temper. When they were in their human forms when they lost their tempers, they were usually forced to revert back to their Legendary form. That wasn't a good thing when they were among humans.

"A human trainer. She's being targeted for a number of reasons by a Hunter. The Hunter wants her dead. And because I said so."

Rayquaza raised a green eyebrow. Latias giggled. She never could get over how funny he could be in his human form. She smirked as he shot her a glare, and then he turned his glare back to Arceus. Latias knew that she should try to be more serious, but she knew that if they were completely serious about this, it would kill them. Laughter wasn't the answer to everything, but it could help.

"You're kidding. There's got to be another reason." Rayquaza put his hands in his jean pockets. His eyes narrowed coldly at the Legendary Pokemon in front of him. "You always have a reason. You usually have _several_ reasons. And you wouldn't send me to do this if you didn't have some ulterior motive..."

"Oh, I have one, don't worry about that. And there are several reasons, like you said. I'm just not going to tell you yet."

Latias giggled again, and Rayquaza glared at her for a moment. Latias clearly knew something more than Rayquaza did. "Latias knows, doesn't she?"

"Yep."

"And you're still not going to tell me, are you?"

"Nope."

"Well, that's just great." Rayquaza's voice was pure sarcasm. "What if I said no?" he asked, a burst of rebellion going through his body.

Arceus raised an eyebrow, and a glimmer appeared in her emerald eyes. Rayquaza found himself being reminded that Arceus could be just as intimidating in her blond-haired, gorgeous young woman form as her giant, Alpha Pokemon form. Latias giggled again. She couldn't help it. She _loved _battle of the wills contests between these two! They were more entertaining than the most competitive contest.

"Do you really want to find out?" Arceus asked. She had a sly smile on her face now. "I have ways, Rayquaza… as you fully well know."

Rayquaza groaned. "I really don't like that sound of that…"

"You wouldn't!" Latias interrupted cheerfully. "Now, get off your scaly green butt and help that girl out! She's a Hoenn girl, too! And you know we never leave a Hoenn trainer out in the cold!"

Rayquaza twitched and glanced at Latias, and then Arceus. "Oh. Now I get it. You _both _like this trainer! Oh, for the love of… you know what happens when we get attached to humans!" A memory, hot and painful, thousands of years old, flashed through his head, but Rayquaza forced it away.

"Nothing bad happens!" Latias exclaimed hotly. Her voice was more defensive than Rayquaza had heard in years. "Sure, Heatran might've scared that one girl a few months ago when he said hi, but it wasn't that bad?"

"Not bad?" Rayquaza echoed. "The girl fell off a bridge and nearly drowned, and Heatran was too terrified of the water to go and rescue her! Lugia barely arrived in time!"

"For your information, she laughed afterwards!" Latias retorted. "And it didn't end so bad! She didn't die!"

"Oh, for the love of…" Rayquaza put a hand in front of his eyes, rubbing his temples. A headache was quickly forming because of the bickering. "I'm gonna get a headache because of you, Latias…"

"Alright, that's enough, you two…" Arceus broke in, stepping forward. She glanced sharply at Rayquaza. "Rayquaza, that's an order. She might die if someone doesn't help her. There's a reason that she needs to stay alive, a reason I promise you will learn soon. But for now, you have to help her."

Rayquaza growled. That last thing he really wanted to do was do this for her. But he had no choice. Arceus wouldn't try and kill him. Oh, no. She had blackmail. The time they had all gone to Goldenrod for Christmas (that had been fun). The time where he had kissed that one dragon-tamer when the Legendaries had been on a little 'field trip'. (What was her name? Clara? Clair?) But either way, Arceus had cruel blackmail to use against him whenever she needed to.

Oh, she had even worse than that. And she wasn't afraid to use it.

...and she was the Alpha Pokemon and could probably annihilate him on a whim. But the worst she had ever done was banish Giratina to the Distortion World for a century after he had destroyed part of the Spear Pillar, a few centuries ago. He had figured out how to get out within twenty years and had claimed said reality as his 'personal playground that Dialga and Palkia aren't allowed anywhere near'.

Rayquaza growled, and then stomped out, heading towards the exit. "You both suck," he called back at them, not even bothering to turn around and face them.

"We know. But we really don't care," Latias replied immediately. "Just go. She's in some serious trouble." A triumphant smirk had appeared on her childish face.

"Yeah, yeah…" Rayquaza walked out of the hallway, muttering something about 'impossible female Legendaries' and 'why do I put up with this crap'.

Unseen by Rayquaza, Arceus and Latias exchanged a glance. Another piece of the puzzle had fallen into place. Now, it was up to Rayquaza.

* * *

**Eterna Forest - Three Hours Ago**

Rayquaza raced through the trees, an anger in his eyes. He had been tracking down the trainer for nearly three hours, and had finally found word of her. Too late, it seemed - the Hunter had gone after her, with Fearow, and she was in serious trouble. Arceus was right - that Hunter wanted her dead. No matter what personal cost it was to him. But why did he want her dead as badly as he did? To Rayquaza, it didn't make sense.

...wait a minute. Who even said that this hunter was a male? Had Arceus even referred to the Hunter using a specific gender?

Rayquaza pushed that thought from his mind. He could think about that later on.

Finally, the Legendary, still in his human guise, stumbled into a clearing, and froze.

The trainer - a brunette young girl around sixteen years old - was on the ground, her clothes torn and her face strangely peaceful. She was unconscious, and about five Fearow were trying to get at her. And the only things standing in their way?

Six Pokemon, defending their trainer.

An Espeon and a Butterfree were double-teaming one with a combination of swift and silver wind, and it was succeeding in throwing one back. A Milotic was taking on two of them at once, a very angry look on her gorgeous face. A Sceptile and a Rapidash were fighting the fourth one, and an Ampharos were easily taking care of the last one. Clearly, these were strong and well trained Pokemon.

Rayquaza snarled when he realized that the Hunter wasn't there. _The bastard just sent the Fearow to kill her, make his hands clean of her murder. She's not dying. Arceus would murder me. I've only been on the job for three hours, she's not dying yet!_

Just to keep his sanity in tact, Rayquaza had decided to refer to the hunter as 'male' until he knew better.

He held out his hand, and a green glow came on, shining the light around the clearing, attracting the attention of the eleven Pokemon. The Espeon snarled, and then jumped lightly over towards the trainer, standing protectively over her. The Milotic and the Sceptile reached her side as well, and the others all stared at Rayquaza. Rayquaza sensed that he had charged up enough power, and then felt a jolt run through his body as he released the deepest part of his power as a Legendary.

A blast of emerald light, brighter than the morning sun and more powerful than any attack from a normal Pokemon, came from his hand, and the Fearow all cried out in shock and fear. This attack wasn't meant to hurt them, and it hadn't. They flew away as fast as their wings could carry them, and Rayquaza let his hand down, panting slightly. He had just used a lot of power to scare those Fearow away, and he had no idea how much he needed. Legendary Pokemon could use some of their powers in their human forms, but not a lot. It drained them rather quickly.

The Espeon snarled, and the jewel on her forehead glowed blue. Rayquaza almost groaned out loud. Great… an Espeon who knew how to use Zen Headbutt. How many Espeons actually knew how to do that, anyway? It also seemed to Rayquaza that she was extremely protective, too. But most Pokemon were of their trainers.

The Milotic glared down at the Espeon. [Don't do it. You can't see who he is, can you?]

[A weirdo human who just shot green stuff?]

"A weirdo Legendary Pokemon who can understand everything you're saying!" Rayquaza shot back, rolling his eyes as he took a few steps forward. Being a Pokemon himself, he was able to understand Pokemon language. Rayquaza frowned as he realized what he had just said. "...just ignore what I just said."

The Espeon narrowed her pupil-less eyes. [Sure he can… oh, crap. He _can _understand us!]

[No duh!] the Butterfree exclaimed. She flapped down to her trainer, and then landed lightly on the ground next to her. She sighed in worry. [She's hurt. Badly. She needs help.]

Rayquaza nodded, and then strode forward quickly, grateful for his human form's long legs… for once. He still hated his human form. He managed to reach her side after a moment, and then stared up at the Sceptile for a moment. The Sceptile was known as the Guardian of the Forest, but Rayquaza knew that Sceptiles could get pretty protective of the ones they cared about… and if she was a Hoenn girl, there was a good chance that she had stared with a Treecko.

The Sceptile stared at him for a moment. [I'll trust you, Rayquaza. But I can't help but wonder why you're here…]

"Arceus sent me," Rayquaza explained quickly, picking up the girl in his arms. He didn't even wonder how the Sceptile knew who he was. He just wanted to take care of his newly found, injured charge. She was extremely light, surprisingly, and Rayquaza was easily able to hold her up in his arms. "Her and Latias. They were worried about her…"

[Wait, why?] the Rapidash asked. She gestured towards her back. [Put her on my back. I can carry her and you to safety somewhere… if there is anywhere.]

The Ampharos pulled his tail around, and rubbed the jewel on his tail. [The Pokemon Center is too far away to go to. And night is about to fall. It's too dangerous to travel around here at night.]

The Milotic nodded. [I heard from a Gyarados that there were Tyranitars in this forest!]

Rayquaza wasn't even going to comment on that one.

The Espeon hesitated. [I saw a cave on our way here. It's not far. Chama, it should only take a few minutes for you to reach there, carrying the two of them. We won't be far behind.]

Rayquaza and the Rapidash both nodded, and Rayquaza sat down on the fiery horse, holding the young girl up as well. The Espeon hesitated a moment, and then jumped up as well. The Rapidash groaned, and then turned her head go glare at the Espeon.

[I don't know if I can carry all three of you. You're not exactly the lightest Espeon…]

[Deal with it, Chama!] the Espeon snapped, finding a way that she could stay on as Rapidash would run. [I am not leaving her here alone with some Legendary!]

Rayquaza glared at her. The Sceptile growled angrily. [Just go!] exclaimed the grass-type. [She's in some serious trouble right now, and we don't know if she has time or not! We'll meet you at the cave.] He glanced at Rayquaza. [Her life may very well reside in your hands…]

Rayquaza nodded once, grimly, before the Rapidash raced through the forest with the Legendary, the Espeon, and the injured trainer on her back. Their destination - the cave nearby, the cave where they could hopefully recover, and where they could decide what they were going to do next.

* * *

**Eterna Forest**

Now that Rayquaza thought about it, there were some things he didn't understand. Like why she had been targeted. He knew he was going to find out. Sooner or later. After all, Arceus had told him that he would, and Arceus rarely broke the promises that she made to others. But for now, he had to find out if these Pokemon had nicknames or not. Might as well ask…

"What's your names?"

The Espeon glanced up, staring at him, unblinking. [What?] she asked in confusion, blinking once. The question had clearly taken her aback. She hadn't been expecting it. [What are you talking about?]

"Do all of you have nicknames or something? And what's her name?"

The Espeon sighed. [Her name is Autumn. She's from Slateport City, Hoenn. And yes, we all have nicknames. The Sceptile's name is Rayar. Alanca is the Milotic over there. More gorgeous than most, but snores like… well, a Snorlax. Chama is the Rapidash over there. You heard me say her name earlier. Travon's the Ampharos, and Meda is the Butterfree.] She stopped.

Rayquaza watched her for a minute. "Do you have a nickname? Or is it just Espeon?"

[Sayla. That's my name.] Sayla sighed. [Look, I'm tired. I'm going to bed. Good night.]

"Good night."

A few minutes later, Sayla was asleep, leaving Rayquaza to his thoughts. Honestly, he was confused now, and worried. Something was wrong. There was a reason that the Hunter wanted this girl dead. And honestly, he didn't know how he could protect her. He didn't know why he had been chosen for this job, but he knew that there was a reason. Arceus always had her reasons. Often, she had more than one reason for the things that she did.

He closed his eyes. Yep. Arceus and Latias owed him for this. They owed him a lot.

"Oh, how the mighty do fall," he mused softly. "I've gone from Legendary Pokemon, guarding Hoenn from two squabbling idiots, to babysitter watching a trainer. Thanks, Arceus. Thanks, Latias. Thanks a lot."


	2. Of Friends and Hospitals

**Author's Note:** Working on updating my next chapter for the edited version of this story. :) This is the second chapter I've really gone through to edit. I don't own Pokemon. I wish I did. If I did, we would have had a LOT more character development from the main characters of the anime... actually, we wouldn't have Ash. I got sick of him after Season 1. :-/

**Chapter Summary:** After Autumn wakes up the day after the attack, Rayquaza has an interesting conversation with Sayla and meets a friend of Autumn's who's a bit suspcious of him.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Of Friends and Hospitals_

_

* * *

_

**Eterna Forest**

Autumn couldn't remember what had happened that night after the attack had started.

She had blacked out right in the middle of it, just after releasing her Pokemon team. Why those Fearow had attacked her, why her arm was killing her… she could only remember what had happened the moment before she had blacked out. She had been walking with Sayla, and then had been knocked to the ground. She had released the other members of her team as soon as she had realized what was going on, and then had blacked out when something had hit the back of her head.

Which was why when she woke up, she was worried about Rayar and Meda. Being a grass-type and a bug-type, she knew that they might have trouble against those bloodthirsty Fearow. Travon and Alanca she wasn't worried about. They both could take care of themselves. Alanca was one tough Milotic. And Travon, as civil and calm as he might be, showed no mercy and no trouble when it came to dealing with bird-type Pokemon. That was logical, after all, since Travon was an electric type.

Which led her thoughts to Sayla and Chama. Chama was a pure, deadly beast in battle, and Autumn knew that she didn't have to worry about her. Chama was a problem even to water Pokemon trainers. Autumn hadn't worried about Chama since she was a Ponyta, after she had learned how to use flame wheel. And Sayla would be alright. She had mastered Zen Headbutt nearly two months ago, and enjoyed using that move. A lot. So much that it was really worrying Autumn.

But that didn't mean she wasn't worried about her team. They were her best friends, her family… Rayar had been with her ever since her journey had begun, back in the Hoenn region years ago. He had been a weak, skinny, and tiny Treecko back then… and now, he was a vital member of her team, and the whole reason she had won some of her gym battles in the past few years. She had caught them all in their basic stages, and they had grown together, trained together, fought together... they were her family.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she awoke slowly that next morning. Her light, blue-green eyes opened slowly, and she groaned in pain as a sharp jolt shot through her arm. She clutched it to her chest, and then yelped as a purple-ish form jumped into her arm, rubbing her head against Autumn's stomach. She wasn't afraid, but she was a bit surprised. She knew immediatly who had just jumped on her.

"Sayla, I'm alright! Sayla, I'm fine!" Autumn exclaimed. She smiled, and then rubbed the velvety fur of her Espeon. "I'm fine, Sayla, don't worry!"

Sayla backed away a little bit, and then stared at her trainer, an incredulous look in her purple eyes. She didn't believe Autumn - she had never been a good liar, and she was even worse now that she was in pain. She blinked once, and hissed a reply. The Espeon's tail flicked from side to side, and she cocked her head at her injured trainer.

Autumn rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever. I'll stop at that doctor in Eterna City… good thing we didn't stop in the Old Chateau, right?"

Sayla yelped in agreement, and then glanced over towards the other side of the cave. Autumn followed her gaze, and then smiled as she saw Rayar, Alanca, Chama, Travon, and Meda, all watching her with looks of relief on her face. None more so than Rayar, but Autumn knew why - she was the closest with Rayar. He had been with her for years now. He had won her very first gym battle. They had fought side by side for years now. He had been the one that Autumn had chosen at Professor Birch's lab six years ago.

Autumn was surprised to see a guy on the other side of the cave. He had a grim look on his handsome face, green, spiky hair, and weird reddish-yellow eyes. He was clad in jeans, an emerald green top, and sneakers, and he nodded when he saw that Autumn was awake. Autumn frowned to herself. He was familiar, somehow, but she couldn't put her finger on why or how.

"Good. You're awake. How're you feeling?" he asked.

Autumn groaned, and then tried to stand up, leaning against the cave wall. "Horrible. Arceus, my head hurts… who are you? What happened?"

The green-haired man sighed, his hand playing with the inside of his pockets. "You were attacked by a bunch of Fearow. Found you in the woods, you were pretty badly hurt." He walked over, and then pulled her up gently, keeping a firm grasp on her. "C'mon, we need to get you to Eterna. You're still hurt."

"You didn't answer my question." Autumn glanced at him. Sayla had an amused look on her face, along with a smirk. Autumn noticed her other Pokemon looking at each other, but she didn't have a chance to wonder why.

"Yes I did! I told you what happened," protested the green-haired man, stopping and looking at her.

"No, the other question, dumbbell. Who are you?"

He hesitated, and Autumn frowned. "My name… my name is Ray." His voice held bit of an annoyed tone to him, and Autumn felt a little annoyed herself. But why had he hesitated at his name? Generally, most people knew their own name.

"Um, okay, Ray… thanks for helping me, I guess. But what were you doing around the forest anyway?"

Ray froze as he started to help her over towards the entrance of the cave, her Pokemon following along right behind them. "Um… I was just exploring a little bit." He was lying about something, but what exactly was he lying about? Why was he lying in the first place?

"Alone?" Autumn's tone held a touch of humor. "That's a little dumb. You never know what's in this crazy forest… I ran into a Tyranitar the first time I ever went through here!"

"I'm sure you're exaggerating," Ray told her, shaking his head. He rolled eerie yellow-red eyes. "Here, can you get your Rapidash to carry us to Eterna or something? We can't risk those Fearow attacking us again." He was changing the subject. If she had known him better, Autumn would have pestered him for information, but her arm was too sore at the moments. Maybe later on.

"Sure… I guess. And her name is Chama, for your information." Autumn glanced back at Chama. "Chama, you think you can carry us that far?"

Chama nodded once, and whinnied before shooting a glance at Sayla and Ray. Ray sighed, and then glanced back at Autumn. Autumn smiled softly at her Pokemon before glancing back at her savior. "Sayla can ride on with us."

Sayla nodded, understanding, and then gestured towards her Pokeball, still on the ground, along with the other five's. Sayla's gem started to glow, and the balls made their way through the air to Autumn's belt. She grinned in thanks at the psychic-type, and then grabbed two Pokeballs.

"Sorry, guys, but you won't be able to make your way through the forest fast enough." She frowned, and then studied Rayar and Meda. "And you guys look really tired. Sorry, but everyone except Chama and Sayla has to go back in their balls for awhile. I'll bring you out later. Promise."

Rayar didn't look happy, but he obeyed his trainer. A few minutes later, the Pokemon were all safe in their Pokeballs. Sayla jumped onto the back of Chama, and Ray helped Autumn onto the Rapidash. He jumped on as well, and held onto the girl's waist. A few minutes later, the Rapidash was on her way towards Eterna with the disguised Legendary, the injured trainer, and the amused Espeon.

* * *

**Eterna City Pokemon Center - Several Hours Later**

Sayla stared at Rayquaza once more, her tail flicking back and forward, as they sat in the Pokemon Center. The Nurse Joy of Eterna happened to know how to treat human medical problems as well, so she was taking care of Autumn. There wasn't anyone else in the Pokemon Center. The last few trainers, who looked to be just starting out on their journeys, had left several hours ago.

Once again, the Espeon was the Luxray and the Legendary was the Bidoof.

Rayquaza supposed that in some parrallel universe, everything that was happening to him made sense.

Rayquaza sighed, and then glanced down at Sayla. "You know, there's something that I don't get," he told the Espeon. "What were you guys doing in the Eterna Forest, anyway? I thought Autumn was from Hoenn."

[She is. She's challenging the Sinnoh League, and we were traveling to Snowpoint City when we got attacked.] She smirked, and her tailed flicked back and forth. [I'm glad that I met her back in Johto, last year. I might've ended up evolving into a Glaceon or something!]

"That wouldn't be that bad, would it?" Rayquaza asked, glancing down at her in confusion. "Would it?" he repeated, raising an eyebrow at the look of rage on the psychic-type's face. Rayquaza could just tell that he had said the exact wrong thing at the exact wrong time.

It was strange how that always seemed to happen to him.

[Listen up, Legendary Boy, I'm an Espeon, and proud of it!] She raised her head high, and her tail flicked back and forth even faster than before. It was starting to make Rayquaza a little dizzy, especially as the tail began to blur from its speed. [I have nothing against my cousins, but I am _proud _to be an Espeon!]

"Okay, I get it!" Rayquaza snapped, glaring down at the psychic-type. If he was going to have to guard this girl, he was going to have to figure out how to do it without this Espeon driving him insane. "Arceus, you're snippy!"

[And proud of it!]

"Great, just what I needed," Rayquaza growled angrily. "A snippy, proud Espeon."

[Ah, shut up already. You're really annoying for a Legendary Pokemon, you know that?]

"Like you can talk!"

[I can't. You can, however, and you're making yourself look crazy to that trainer over there.] A truly vindictive smirk appeared on her face, and she glanced towards the other side of the Pokemon Center.

_Oh, crap._

He turned his head slowly, and winced as he saw a blond-haired human boy raising an eyebrow over towards him. He looked to be about seventeen or eighton, and was rather good looking among humans. He was clad in jeans and a red and purple shirt. After a moment, the blonde walked over, and then frowned down at Sayla. The Espeon gasped suddenly, and her eyes widened in shock. The boy gasped as well, and then glared at Rayquaza, his gaze accusing.

"Hey, this isn't your Espeon, is it?" he asked. His voice was slightly deeper than the average male, and the Espeon sitting beneath them suddenly grinned. He kneeled down in front of her. "Hey, Sayla. You are Sayla, aren't ya?" He examined a little of the Espeon, and nodded. "Yep. You're Sayla, alright."

Sayla nodded once before saying something in her own language. [Never thought I'd be glad to see Dalton here…] She glanced up towards Rayquaza and explained for his benefit. Rayquaza looked just plain confused. [He's a friend of Autumn's. He's from Kanto.]

Rayquaza frowned, and then answered the boy's question. "No, she's not mine. I'm just watching her for a little bit. You know her real trainer, I take it? Autumn?"

"Yeah," Dalton replied. His face changed the slightest bit at the mention of the Hoenn girl's name, but Rayquaza couldn't put his finger on what had caused the change. He sat down a few chairs down from Rayquaza. "Is Autumn here? What's going on? Is she alright?"

Rayquaza sighed grimly. "She's not in the best shape she's ever been in. She was badly hurt in Eterna Forest. I took her here this morning. Nurse Joy is taking care of her right now."

Dalton's eyes widened. "Is she alright? What happened?" His voice had taken on a slightly panic tone to it, and his hands suddenly clenched. The news had clearly taken him aback with shock.

"She got attacked by a bunch of Fearow. And yeah, she's alright. Or will be, at any rate," Rayquaza repeated. He must've been a friend of Autumn's or something, since Sayla was letting him rub her velvety fur. "I'm Ray, by the way. You are?"

He couldn't exactly already say Dalton's name. Rayquaza had more sense than that. Actually, he was probably the most sensible of the Hoenn Legendaries (he had to be, dealing with the idiots of Kyogre and Groudon), and knew that it would probably be smart to confirm this guys name. For all he knew, that Espeon was trying to make a fool of him.

And he wasn't going to put that past her for a second. That smirk had truly been vindictive! Plus, Espeons had always loved to trick Rayquaza, for as long as he could remember. Every evolution of Eevee that he had ever met had tried to do the same.

Dalton nodded towards him, and held out his hand. "I'm Dalton. I've… I've known Autumn for a couple of years now." He sighed, and blushed slightly. "She's a good friend."

Rayquaza nodded. "I haven't really gotten a chance to talk to her, but I'm sure she is. She seems like a good girl." He shook the trainer's hand, and after a moment, pulled his back. Dalton did the same.

Dalton sighed, and then continued to rub Sayla's fur. She looked content, and then glanced nervously towards the doors. Rayquaza sighed, and then lost himself in his own thoughts. He liked to do that a lot. It gave him time to think about what he had seen in his immortal life.

Rayquaza wasn't sure what to think of the guy at the moment. Dalton and Autumn had to be good friends, if Sayla was actually going to He seemed to be an alright person, it seemed, and he was very concerned for Autumn's wellbeing, but Rayquaza was suspicious by nature. He wasn't going to trust this guy as far as he could throw him.

No, wait. He couldn't use that, because in his dragon form, he could probably throw this guy pretty far.

_Damn. Need to get used to human phrases… what am I saying! I need to get out of this mess as soon as possible! Maybe Latias can take over or something…_

_No. Arceus would murder me. Damn her!_

A moment later, he heard a voice in his mind.

_Excuse me, Rayquaza? _Arceus sounded _amused_, of all things. She was _enjoying _this!

As Rayquaza continued the conversation in his mind, a weird look came over Dalton's face. He glanced down at Sayla, and then shrugged as he continued to rub the psychic-type's fur. He assumed that this green-haired guy was just some good Samaritan that the Pokemon World was filled with, and was making sure that Autumn was alright.

He'd do the same. Dalton would never admit it to anyone, but he considered Autumn one of his closest friends. Trainers never really got to have a lot of friends on the road, but he saw Autumn often enough, and she even went out of her way to see him at times. He'd stay, just because she was his friend, too. And as much as he denied to himself (not to mention his sisters, Jason, Luna, and his own Pokemon Team) he did have deeper feelings for the girl.

Sayla's tail flicked. She had a feeling that the Legendary Pokemon was having a conversation in his mind with another Legendary, and she wasn't going to do anything about it. For now. She would just wait for her trainer to be alright. She didn't exactly mind that Dalton was here, either - she trusted the trainer.

She found it a little ironic - she was more willing to trust her trainer's friend then she was willing to trust a Legendary Pokemon. But then again, this Legendary Pokemon was just pretty weird. She shrugged once, and then lied down on the floor, watching Rayquaza with those creepy pupil-less eyes of hers…

Meanwhile, in the mind of Rayquaza…

_Arceus, what the heck are you doing in my mind! You said you wouldn't do that to us anymore!_

_No, I promised Giratina I wouldn't do it. You, I never promised not to._

Rayquaza's right eye twitched. _You're a cruel, cruel Pokemon, Arceus. _

_Whatever. I have some serious information for you. And some things you're going to need to remember. You're going to need it, if you want to keep her alive…_

_Great._ Sarcasm dripped off of Rayquaza's mental voice. _Well, what is it? Please tell me that I'm going to get some help with her…_

_Yes. You will. Eventually._

_Eventually?_

_As in not now, you idiot._

_Hey! Don't call me an idiot! I'm the one protecting your and Latias's human!_

_Alright, alright. Anyway, you're to stay with her. She's challenging the Pokemon League, is she not? Heading towards Snowpoint to challenge the gym leader?_

_Yes. She is._

_We think that the Hunter might try something. Trust me - that psycho truly wants her dead._

_Yeah. Why is that exactly? That Sceptile of hers is going to tie me to a tree soon, if I don't tell him and his friends why their trainer is being targeted by said psycho…_

_Your true form is a giant dragon, so you could just transform and get out. And I'm sure that they wouldn't do that to a Legendary._

_Then why is that Espeon being so snippy with me when she knows who I am?_

_She's an Espeon. You expect her to be _normal_? _No _Eeveelution is normal, Rayquaza, by any definition. _

_Touché. _

_Anyway… just stay with her. Find an excuse, and stick with her. You only have to stick with her until after the Sinnoh League. By then, the Hunter will be stopped._

Rayquaza suddenly became suspicious. _What do you mean 'by then'?_

_Let's just say I know things._

_You're not telling me something big, are you?_

_Nope. And I'm not planning to, either. You'll find out, eventually. But you need to be careful. Remember, Rayquaza - we are not immortal in our human forms. We can_ die _in our human forms, and resurrection is out of the question at that point._

_Back up! Why do I need to be careful? And why is resurrection out of the question? Was it ever in the question?_

_The Hunter is going to try and attack her again. Soon. And I can't answer anything about resurrection right now._

_Great. Anything else?_

_Don't let her know that you're a Legendary. Make sure she thinks you're just a weird human._

_Her Pokemon know who I am._

_As I expected. Don't worry about it. Just keep her safe, make sure she doesn't know… and use your common sense, idiot._

_Alright, alright… but I am going to get some help babysitting her? I'm not spending my time babysitting a sixteen year old girl if I don't have some help._

_You're not babysitting her! You're protecting the key to the future of humans and Pokemon alike!_

_Ah-hah! _A victorious glint appeared in his eyes, and Sayla chuckled in amusement from the floor. _So, she's important, is she? What exactly is she? Why is she so important?_

_Argh, yes! But I'm not telling you yet! See if you get help now - _ha_!_

And with that, Rayquaza's mind became clear, and he growled in frustration under his breath as he realized that Arceus had left just before she had explained everything. It was official - it was impossible for Arceus to give a straight answer when she sent someone to look after someone. It was babysitting, no matter what she said. And it wasn't even babysitting where the babysitter got paid.

Dalton glanced at him, an eyebrow raised. He stuck his hands in his pockets as he stood up. Rayquaza snapped his attention back to the real world, and then glanced over at Dalton as the Kanto Trainer said something.

"Hey, I'm gonna go get something from the vending machine. You want anything?"

Rayquaza shook his head. "I'm fine. Thanks."

Dalton nodded, and then walked away, heading out of the room and towards the hallway where the bathrooms and vending machines were located. Rayquaza rubbed his human form's temples, and then glanced down at Sayla. He honestly needed to know who he could and couldn't trust, and he still wasn't sure if Dalton could be counted as one of those people.

"So, good guy or bad? Can I trust him?"

[Definitely. Autumn trusts him with her life.] She grinned, and Rayquaza found himself groaning inwardly. He knew what happened when females got that grin. [Plus, Alanca, Meda, Chama, and I think that they like each other. Alanca's positive of it.] She sighed. [They would be such a cute couple!]

She continued on, and Rayquaza found himself wishing that it could have been Dialga or Palkia, or even Giratina that had been given this babysitting job.

_Just my luck. I get a snippy, proud, romantic Espeon._

_My life sucks._

Dalton walked back over, and opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted. Luckily for Rayquaza, that same interruption stopped Sayla's speech of 'why Dalton and Autumn should get together'. A Chansey walked through the doors, a tired look on her face, followed by Nurse Joy. The pink-haired woman walked over towards Dalton and Rayquaza, and then smiled tiredly at them.

"I'm glad to say that Autumn is going to be completely alright," she announced to the two.

Rayquaza found himself breathing out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. Dalton grinned, and Sayla jumped up from the ground, a huge, hopeful grin on her face. Rayquaza looked at her for a moment, and then glanced back at Nurse Joy.

The Nurse smiled down at the Espeon, and then looked at Rayquaza. "I can take care of the Pokemon now. She told me that they weren't badly hurt, but she asked if I could heal them up anyway. If you could give me your and her Pokeballs…"

Rayquaza nodded, and then handed Nurse Joy Autumn's belt. The six Pokeballs were all on it, even though Sayla's was currently empty. Dalton frowned, and then glanced down at Rayquaza. Suspicion formed a shroud in Dalton's bright eyes, and the frown on his face was firm and suspcicious. Rayquaza had a feeling that Dalton didn't like him very much.

Somehow, Rayquaza didn't care.

"Don't you have any Pokemon?" he asked.

Nurse Joy and Dalton both watched as Rayquaza froze for a moment, trying to figure out an excuse. Sayla, now standing next to Nurse Joy, watched the Legendary, her tail flicking from side to side.

"No. I don't," Rayquaza answered after a moment. "I'm not a trainer."

"What were you doing in Eterna Forest, then?" Nurse Joy asked, a worried frown on her face. "It's extremely dangerous out there, especially during the time that you were out."

"I was just exploring a little bit," Rayquaza continued lamely. "Nothing dangerous."

Dalton shook his head. "I don't know, man, that's pretty stupid. I've heard there are Tyranitars in that forest…"

Rayquaza almost groaned. _Great. Two people who think that there are Tyranitars in Eterna Forest!_

"I know, it was pretty stupid," Rayquaza admitted. "But I was a little mad, wanted to clear my head out…" He glanced towards Sayla, and an excuse to end the conversation came in his head. "Can I check on Autumn while you heal her Pokemon?"

Nurse Joy blinked once, surprised by the question, but nodded. "Of course. Go on in." She glanced at Dalton. "You're allowed in, too, if you want."

Dalton nodded. "Definitely. Thank you, Nurse Joy."

Rayquaza nodded his thanks, and then passed Sayla, Nurse Joy, and Dalton as he made his way towards the room that Autumn was situated in. Dalton's eyes narrowed in irritation. For some reason, this Ray guy was giving him a bad vibe, and Arceus would be defeated by a Magikarp before he let anything hurt Autumn. He followed the green-haired boy, a dark scowl on his face.

Sayla, meanwhile, noticed both looks on their faces, and then sighed.

_Oh boy. This isn't going to be good. Looks like Rayquaza doesn't like Dalton, and Dalton doesn't like Rayquaza._ She suddenly grinned. _Oh, who am I kidding? This is going to be fun!_


	3. Of Help and Arrivals

**Author's Note:** I've been really going through everything once again, since I am going to finish this story if it kills me. I don't own Pokemon, just my OC characters and the plot of this story. Please credit and alert me if you are using something of mine. If you see someone using this plot as their own... let me know, since I'm really not in a mood to be copied off of.

**

* * *

****Chapter 3**

_Of Help and Arrivals_

* * *

About ten minutes later, Rayquaza found himself dying of boredom (in his own personal opinion) while Autumn and Dalton talked. Autumn had been ecstatic to see Dalton, not to mentioned surprised. But she was glad to see him all the same. Rayquaza wasn't really paying attention anymore - he was wondering if he was going to be getting some help with this babysitting job with Autumn. He knew that Arceus wasn't completely cruel - she would send someone to help. Definitely.

Well, most likely.

Hopefully.

But who would she send? That was the question. Depending on who she sent, Rayquaza would either have some help or another obligation to take care of. For example, if she sent Kyogre and Groudon, he would be spending half his time keeping them from killing each other. If she sent Suicune, he would have a much easier time. Actually, she probably wouldn't send Kyogre and Groudon. Arceus was many things (vindictive, hyperactive, cryptic, annoying, tempermental) but she wasn't stupid. But Arceus was also unpredictable.

Which meant, in short, Rayquaza had no idea what Arceus was going to do.

So, while he waited and prayed for help to come, he let himself pay attention to Autumn and Dalton's conversation. They seemed to be discussing a few other trainers - both of whom, apparently, were challenging the Sinnoh League in a few months, and were both extremely good. Rayquaza paid attention to that - he had a feeling that he would be meeting a more than a few of Autumn's friends soon enough. There seemed to be two other trainers that they talked about the most, however - a girl from Sinnoh and a boy from Johto.

"So, Luna already got Sunyshore's badge?" Autumn asked. She grinned, laughed, and shook her head. "That's Luna for you. Can't sit still."

"And last time I talked to Jason, he just got Snowpoint City's badge," Dalton replied. He fiddled nervously with a Pokeball on his belt. "He's sticking around a bit to hang out - he said something about his team throwing a rebellion if they didn't take a vacation - but he's heading over to Sunyshore in a few days or a week. He just wants to make sure his Pokemon won't kill him in his sleep for not taking a break."

Autumn smiled before chuckling quietly. "Really? I haven't talked to either of them for a few months. I've been too busy. When was the last time you talked to them?" She twirled a strand of brown hair around her right pointer finger.

As they continued the conversation, Rayquaza rolled his eyes. This fiddling with random objects was a sign of human nervousness. Rayquaza had been around long enough to know those sort of signs. Looks like Sayla's theory of a romantic relationship between these two was more logical that he would have ever expected. Great - now that snippy, romantic, and proud Espeon was smart, too!

Rayquaza forced himself not to groan aloud. _This assignment is a nightmare! A nightmare, I tell you! Of course I end up getting it!_

_Who are you talking to?_

Rayquaza jumped, proceeding to fall out of his chair, as he heard the new voice in his mind. He growled deep in his throat as he landed right on his bottom. The universe was out to get him, he was sure of it. Autumn and Dalton both glanced over sharply, and it was clear that Dalton was trying hard not to burst out laughing. Autumn had a concerned look on her face. At least one of these humans was nice and considerate… but then again, he hadn't spent too much time with Autumn so far. For all he knew, she was a psychopath waiting to crack.

"You alright, Ray?" Autumn asked, cocking her head. She didn't appear to be laughing at all.

"Um, I'm fine…" Rayquaza muttered, getting up. He hated his human body. He honestly hated it. "I'm going to go… um, I'm going to go get something to drink." He started towards the door.

"Dude, I offered to get you something earlier," Dalton pointed out. "Why didn't you say yes then?"

"I wasn't thirsty then!" snapped Rayquaza. This human's constant questioning was getting to be more than annoying. It was getting to be a complete inconvenience. "Now, if you'll excuse me…"

He walked out of the room, muttering something under his breath, and Dalton raised an eyebrow. This guy wasn't normal. Not by a long shot. He breathed out once, and then turned back to Autumn, smiling slightly.

"So, you're going to head up to Snowpoint now?" he asked casually. He leaned back on the table he was sitting on.

"Yeah. I got Canalave's gym badge two days ago." She laughed lightly, and put her hand behind her head. "I'm always the slowpoke when it comes to all four of us. Luna's already got all eight badges, Jason's on his way to the eighth badge, and you're…" She frowned, and then looked at her old friend. "How far are you along, anyway?"

Dalton smiled sheepishly. "Oh. Well, you see… I was actually planning on taking a look at the Old Chateau. I know Gengar would love to check it out, so since I had time…"

Autumn rolled her eyes. "You have all eight badges, don't you?"

"Yeah. You still have time though. The League doesn't start for another two months."

"Yeah, I know." She sighed, and then put her hands behind her head as she rested her head. "I guess I'm just worried, that's all. I mean… I don't know. I've just got this really forbidding sense right now. I'm kinda scared."

Dalton looked at her. "Hey, I can come with you if I like. I don't have anything else, anyway. I wouldn't mind."

He was being extremely serious about his offer. He cared about his friends and Pokemon more than anything, and he had known Autumn for years. In fact, they were even part of a special quartet that consisted of four trainers, four different regions - Dalton was the Kanto Trainer, Autumn was the Hoenn Trainer, Luna was the Sinnoh Trainer, and Jason was the Johto Trainer. And the trainers looked after each other, helping each other when needed.

But they didn't often agree to help.

"Nah, I'll be fine. Rayar would murder anyone who tried to hurt me." She grinned. "Plus, Chama and Alanca would hunt them down. They might be pretty, but they're beasts at times."

"Yeah." He could remember that well - even as a Feebas, Alanca had been deadly. And just plain vicious at times. And after Chama had learned flame wheel as a Ponyta… well, he was just glad she never learned flare blitz until she had evolved into a Rapidash a few years ago.

Dalton shot her a serious look. "Hey. If you need help, just call, alright? Pidgeot can get me to wherever you are in a few hours, at the most."

"I'll remember that." She smiled at him, gratefully. "Thanks, Dalton."

Dalton smiled back, blushing slightly. "Anytime, Autumn."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the hallway of the Pokemon Center, Rayquaza was stuck with another mental conversation… this time, with his 'help'. He couldn't believe that Arceus had sent her of all the Legendaries in the entire world. There were so many other ones that she could have sent. He could have worked with Darkrai well. He was actually friends with the dark-type. Or Cresselia. She was dedicated and hardworking. Why did she have to send _her_!

_You're my help! YOU!_

_That's right!_ Rayquaza could imagine the grin on the weird, red-headed, pig-tailed Legendary's face.

_It's official. Arceus hates me. _

_She doesn't hate you-_

_Yes, she does! She makes me keep Kyogre and Groudon in line when those idiots keep trying to kill each other every few months, she makes me guard her human, and then she gives me you for help!_

_You should consider yourself lucky! Lott is gonna help, too!_

_Great. Latios, too. Yep. Arceus hates me._

"She does not!"

Rayquaza turned sharply, and his jaw dropped when he saw the girl in front of her. About fifteen years old, her hair was bright red and in strange pig-tails. The huge grin on her face showed nothing but unbridled enthusiasm, and any stranger would assume that this was one of those people that loved life itself above anything else. She grinned at Rayquaza, and her amber yellow eyes sparkled in excitement.

"She doesn't hate you!" she told Rayquaza. "She didn't send me - I volunteered!"

"Oh, perfect," Rayquaza replied, sarcasm dripping off his voice. "That makes me feel _so _relieved! You're a pacifist when it comes to you and your brother - even you've admitted it, Latias!"

Latias rolled her eyes. "For your information, Ray, my name is now Lati… at least until we get through this." She smiled. "You'll need my help. Admit it. And two; compared to Zapdos, I'm hardly a pacifist."

"...while you have a point about Zapdos, I'm never going to admit that I need anyone's help, and you should know that."

She sighed, and then clicked her tongue. "Well, you're gonna need help guarding her. She dies, Arceus is not gonna be happy." She smiled slyly. "And we both know what happens when Arceus isn't happy… or do you not remember what happened to Dia and Pal when they started arguing again over Mt. Coronet?"

Rayquaza literally shuddered at the memory. About a year or two ago, Dialga and Palkia had gotten into a bad argument about 'you ruined my playthings' or something like that. They got into arguements so many times that the causes escaped Rayquaza. They were like two little children with one toy between them. The two were almost as bad as Kyogre and Groudon when it came to fighting. Rayquaza pitied Giratina at times because of those two. Arceus had not been happy with the two of them… and that had been an understatement.

During the arguement, they had destroyed part of the Spear Pillar (and blamed the other, of course). Of all things Arceus could have done to punish them, she had sentenced them to work in a human's daycare for two weeks. They had _not _been happy. But Giratina had had a laugh about it… and Rayquaza was pretty sure that he was still laughing about it when Dialga and Palkia weren't around. And Latios would be able to laugh about it forever.

"She'll be mad at you, too," Rayquaza pointed out. He walked down the hallway, and reached a bench near some vending machines. Latias sat down next to him, crossing her legs and pulling out… of all things… a Pokeball.

"No. She won't." Latias sounded confident, and then she grinned. "She gave me some help, too." She tossed the ball up, and a white flash appeared. Surprisingly, a Flareon appeared. The Flareon grinned at Rayquaza. "Granted, it's a fake Pokeball, but it works!" The Flareon held up a paw and waved at Rayquaza.

[Hi, Rayquaza! Guess who!] the Flareon exclaimed cheerfully. The voice that spoke the words wasn't a Flareon.

Rayquaza's right eye twitched as he realized who it was. He knew it for sure now. Arceus completely _hated _him. Truly, completely, and _totally _hated him. Latias shot a scolding look down at the Flareon, and shook her head.

"Mew, you're not supposed to speak Pokemon in your Mew voice while you're a Flareon!" she exclaimed. She rolled her eyes. "I thought we agreed on that!"

[Sorry?] the Flareon asked, blinking once. Mew grinned, her voice sounding like a Flareon. [But this is fun! We get to help save the future! Sweet!] The Mew-transformed-into-Flareon started to dance around, and Rayquaza's right eye twitched again.

He turned to look at Latias, an incredulous look in her eyes. "Mew," he said dryly. "You asked Mew to help us! Mew? The one who almost blew up the Hall of Origin last April Fool's Day!"

[Hey!] Mew exclaimed. She glared at Rayquaza. [That wasn't my fault! Mesprit was supposed to make sure that they were _safe _fireworks!]

"What kind of fireworks are safe?" Rayquaza demanded. He stood up abruptly, and started to pace back and forward. "Oh, this is the help I get? This is a nightmare!"

[I think it's a dream come true!] Mew exclaimed. She giggled, and her body suddenly glowed before she transformed into her true, tiny, pink, mouse-like form. She floated in the air, and did a little, strange flip. [I get to hang out with you guys!]

"I know, right?" Latias squealed. "This is going to be fun!" She suddenly frowned seriously at Mew. "Remember, you're supposed to be a Flareon, and you've got to do what I say!"

[Yeah, whatever!] Mew exclaimed cheerfully. Her body glowed again, and she was a Flareon again after a moment.

Rayquaza sighed, and rubbed his temples. "Alright. We've got one other problem, then. We have no way that we can travel with Autumn. Well, none without looking like creepy stalkers." He sighed, and ran a hand through his green hair. "And when is Latios getting here?"

"He'll meet us in Snowpoint City. He's… busy… right now." She smiled. "And don't worry about how we'll convince her to let us travel with her." Her smile turned into a large grin. "I have a plan!"

That wasn't good.

* * *

"Arceus, you're _Autumn_!"

Autumn blinked in surprise as she looked at the fifteen year old in front of her. According to Ray, this was his little cousin, Lati, who was a trainer. And apparently, the strange, red-headed girl was a huge fan of Autumn. Not that Autumn minded - she was actually rather touched, but surprised either way.

Lati was grinning happily, a sparkle in her eyes. "I can't believe I'm meeting you! You're famous! You're, like, my idol!"

"Thanks, Lati!" Autumn exclaimed. She smiled warmly at Lati. "I really appreciate that."

Lati sighed dreamily, and grinned at the broody, green-haired young 'man', leaning against the wall of the medical room. The three were alone now; Dalton had left a few hours ago, heading towards Hearthome, saying that he wanted to meet up with the girl they had mentioned earlier, Luna. Which left Autumn with the green-haired, broody young man and the enthusiastic red-headed girl.

Lati sighed, and then blushed slightly. "But seriously! I saw you fight against that guy from Ecruteak, Jason, last year in the Ever Grande Conference! You were amazing! Plus, you won last year! You totally made your homeland proud!"

"Yeah, I know. Slateport City was so happy last year, especially my parents," Autumn replied. She rubbed Sayla's fur as the Espeon laid next to her on the bed. "Are you guys from Hoenn?"

"Yeah. Mossdeep City, actually," Lati explained, starting to chat around more. "My big brother, Lott, and Ray and I always used to place at the Space Center. My daddy works there."

"Oh, I got to visit there, when I was going after the gym badge." She smiled. "It's pretty cool, I'll admit it."

Rayquaza couldn't help but admire Latias at the moment. She really had her cover story down - completely and totally. Plus, she was believable as a fan of a top trainer. And she had the part of a trainer down, too - Mew, currently transformed into a Flareon, was sitting in Latias's lap (she was in her human form). Latias was stroking Mew's fur. And Mew looked like she was having fun as well.

He was also learning more about Autumn. So, she had won the Ever Grande Conference last year? And she was a Slateport girl? He was learning more about this girl everyday - and would probably learn more as time went on.

Rayquaza couldn't help but wonder, however, how she was planning on getting Autumn to let them travel with her. What he didn't know, however, was that he was going to find out in only a few minutes.

"So, what are you both doing in Sinnoh, then?" Autumn asked. She glanced at Rayquaza. "I mean, you said you were exploring…"

"We're actually planning on meeting my brother, Lott, in Snowpoint. He's a researcher, and he's taking a look at the Snowpoint Temple. I wanted to check out some areas around here, and I heard a rumor about Tyranitars in the forest! That would be so cool, to see one…." A dreamy look appeared on her face.

Rayquaza nearly groaned aloud, but managed to hold it in. _Great. We're back to Tyranitars and the Eterna Forest. What the heck is wrong with these beings? _

"You guys are heading towards Snowpoint?" Autumn asked curiously. She blinked in surprise, and then glanced over towards Rayquaza. "That's funny - I'm actually heading towards Snowpoint right now." She grinned. "Hey, I just had a crazy idea! Wanna hear it?"

"Sure!" Latias exclaimed. She grinned happily, and Mew called out happily in a Flareon voice. "I love crazy ideas. Ask Ray or Lott - I live for crazy ideas!" Her grin widened.

Rayquaza's right eye twitched again, unseen by Latias, Mew, and Autumn. _No wonder she volunteered. She has everything planned out! Crazy dragon twin… but, at least this is working… somewhat. Now we just need to figure out how to travel with her…_

"Well, since we're both heading towards Snowpoint, why don't we travel together? It might be fun!" Autumn explained. She grinned at the two 'cousins' and the 'Flareon'. "Besides, you guys seem pretty cool!"

"That'd be so cool!" Latias exclaimed without hesitation. "I'd get to travel with the Autumn, the Maiden of Hoenn!" She glanced at Rayquaza. "What do you think, Ray? Please?"

Rayquaza sighed. _She's smarter than I thought. A lot smarter! No wonder she managed to trick Dialga and Palkia last Halloween… but then again, it's not that hard to trick them…_

"As long as we get to Snowpoint, I'm fine with it," Rayquaza said after a minute of fake consideration. "Can we leave tomorrow morning?"

"Sure, I'll be fine by then," Autumn replied. She grinned at Rayquaza. "But in that case, you guys might want to get to sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

Latias grinned, and then stood up, making Mew jump to the ground. She walked out, calling out 'good-night' to Autumn. Rayquaza nodded his own good-bye, and left the room. Autumn watched them leave and close the door behind them, and then smiled down at Sayla.

"Well, looks like we've got some new friends with us," Autumn said. She smiled down. "What'ya think, Sayla? Think we'll regret this?"

Sayla, preferring not to say anything, just pretended to be asleep.

* * *

Latias grinned at Rayquaza. "I told you that would work!" she exclaimed happily. She was practically bouncing off the walls as they walked towards the room that Nurse Joy was letting them use. "And _she _offered to let _us _travel with _her_!"

"Alright, I'll admit it," Rayquaza said, following her at a steady pace. "My opinion of your elaborate plan making has raised. A lot."

"Actually, Mew came up with this plan," Latias admitted, stopping on a dime and turning to grin at the 'Flareon' on the ground. "She thought it would be a lot of fun!"

[Yep!] Mew the Flareon exclaimed. She started to glow again, and she turned back into her regular form. Mew giggled, floating around and twirling in the air. [This is a lot of fun! I like her!]

Rayquaza groaned. "Great. Now _you _like her too!"

Latias stopped at the door of the room, and then entered it, followed by Rayquaza and Mew. The three entered, and then Latias locked the door behind her, the lock closing with a quiet 'snap'. Rayquaza glanced at the window, and then walked over towards it, pulling it open. It was a second story room they were in, so it wasn't that much of a jump. The woods were right outside the Pokemon Center. Latias cocked her head as she sat on the bed, next to Mew.

Latias suddenly glowed white, turning back into her pretty, red and white dragon form. She was able to stay in her human form for a very long time, but she liked to rest in her Legendary form. She floated for a second before lying down on the bed, next to Mew, who had already fallen asleep on the pillow. Latias cocked her head. Seeing as she was in her Legendary form, she could only talk in Pokemon tongue now.

[What're you doing, Rayquaza?] Latias asked as she made herself comfortable.

"I need to get back in my Legendary form. I'll go crazy if I don't." Rayquaza wasn't used to spending so much time in his human form. He tore his gaze from the sky as he started to exit the window. He looked at Latias. "I'll be back by morning. Don't worry."

Latias rolled her eyes. [I won't. Night.] She laid her head down on the bed, and closed her amber eyes. A few moments later, she was asleep.

Rayquaza smiled, and then climbed out of the window. A few minutes later, he was on the ground, and out of the Pokemon Center. He smirked, and then walked out of the facility of the Pokemon Center, heading towards the forest. He wanted to be in an isolated area before he turned back into his Legendary form. But he didn't care how long it took - he just wanted to be back in his real form for a little while.

Within an hour, he had reached a high cliff. He grinned suddenly, happier than he had been in a long time. His body started to glow white, and his human silhouette disappeared, to be replaced by a very, very large green dragon. A moment later, Rayquaza's true form, the Hoenn Guardian of the Skies, appeared.

He roared mightily, and then flew into the sky, heading as high as the ozone layer - his home, the place he felt at home in. Well, besides the Hall of Origin and the Sky Pillar. Rayquaza soon reached the ozone layer, and closed his eyes as he flew as fast as he can, knowing he had to stay by Sinnoh, just in case Latias, Mew, and Autumn needed help.

As he flew around the air of Sinnoh, without a care in the world, he had no idea that a certain Kanto trainer had seen Rayquaza that night.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, there's the edited version. Nothing major, I just added a few descriptive phrases. Please review!


	4. Of Danger and Conversations

**Author's Note:** I'm still on my crusade to edit and finish this story. But good news: I have a new story idea centering around one of these humans and one of the Legendaries. I won't say who yet, but I will say that, at this point, the human has not been introduced yet, and the Legendary has not appeared. I don't own Pokemon. I just own the idea of the story and the original characters that I created.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_Of Danger and Conversations_

* * *

With about three hours of hiking behind them, Rayquaza felt more than ready to kill himself. Unluckily for him, Autumn and Latias had found a common love of one thing - coordinating. More than once, Latias had snuck out of the Hall of Origin and had snuck off to a contest just for fun. Ever since the creation of Pokemon Contests, Latias had been sneaking out on a regular basis in order so that she could watch them. She had been in the audience of each region's Grand Festival for decades. They were her passion.

But right now, her and Autumn's passion was boring him to death.

"How much longer?" he asked. He glanced up at the towering Mt. Coronet, in which they would have to travel through in order to be able to get to the freezing road that would take them to Snowpoint City. A pang of homesickness shot through him; he was so close to his real home, and he wasn't going to be able to go and see it. He sighed before glancing at Autumn and Latias.

Autumn glanced at him, and rolled her eyes merrily. "Man, you complain almost as much as my little sister!" she exclaimed. She pulled a hand through her dark brown hair. "And a few hours - there's a Pokemon Center after we head through the cave. We should be there by tonight."

Latias nodded, and then glanced over towards Mew. The psychic-type-transformed-into-Flareon was running around like crazy with Sayla. Rayquaza knew that the Espeon knew that the 'Flareon' wasn't really a Flareon. But, unlike Rayquaza, she didn't really seem to care. In fact, Sayla and Mew seemed to be like they were becoming _friends_!

_I knew that Espeon didn't like me! I knew it! Their friendship is proof of that! And now the Espeon and Mew are going to team up and try to murder me in my sleep..._

Latias glanced back at Rayquaza, smiling calmly. "See?" she told him. "We'll be fine! And then we'll be able to reach Snowpoint in…" She frowned suddenly, and then glanced back over at the Ever Grande Champion. "How many days again, Autumn?"

Autumn bit her lip, and then pulled out a PokeNav. After checking it over for a few minutes, she nodded once, and then looked back up and over at Rayquaza and Latias. Meanwhile, Sayla and Mew were starting to wrestle on the ground, giggling happily and crazily. Rayquaza was reminded again of his fear of them actually being friends before he focused in on Autumn answering.

"We'll reach Snowpoint City in… three days!" She grinned. "And once we get there and I beat Candice, we can get a boat to take us to Sunyshore, so we can enjoy a little cruise…" She glanced over at them. "If you guys don't have to stay in Snowpoint City with your brother, Lati, I would love for you guys to come with me to Sunyshore."

Latias rolled her eyes. "Lott will be done by the time we get there, and I can just force him to relax for awhile. I'm his younger sister. I have blackmail. I'm not afraid to use it." She grinned at Autumn. "C'mon! We're never going to reach the Pokemon Center if we just stand around here!"

Rayquaza rolled his eyes as the two girls ran off, starting to race. He followed at a brisk walk, with Sayla and Mew behind him.

* * *

A few hours later, and the group found themselves walking around in Mt. Coronet. Rayquaza had made an incredible discovery - he was claustrophobic. Latias knew that he was, and was constantly giggling. He was prepared to throw something as the red dragon-turned-human, if it didn't mean getting his head handed to him on a silver platter by Latios. That blue dragon was extremely protective of his younger sister, and wouldn't hesitate to brutally murder anyone who messed with her.

As he was constantly startled by Zubat and his ears were constantly abused by Latias and Autumn screaming like little girls, Sayla and Mew were having their own little conversation.

Sayla found that she actually really liked Mew. She had known right away that 'Lati' was really the Eon Twin Latias, just as she had quickly realized that 'Ray' was Rayquaza, the Hoenn Guardian of the Skies. And the 'Flareon'? The mischievous, prankster Pokemon Mew. Surprisingly, they got along very well. Maybe it was because that Mew was transformed into a Eeveelution. Who knew?

But, at the moment, she found herself in a very interesting conversation with the Legendary.

[So, what's the story with you and Autumn?] Mew asked. She was currently speaking in Flareon in order to 'maintain her cover, or else Arceus would take away her exploding toys'. Needless to say, Sayla's opinion of Arceus was steadily going up.

Sayla smiled fondly at the memory. [Well, she got me in Ecruteak as an egg. I hatched, and I evolved into Espeon after a little while. Pretty short, simple, and to the point, but it's pretty nice. She's a good trainer.]

Mew nodded, trailing along behind Rayquaza. She smiled slyly. [I feel bad for Rayquaza. He doesn't like people that much.]

[Why not?]

Mew shrugged. [I don't know. He's just broody, I guess.]

[Why?] Sayla asked again. [I mean, he gets to fly around all the time, he doesn't listen to anyone, normally… he's lucky!]

[In his opinion, not really. He does have to deal with Kyogre and Groudon. And they try and kill each other like every fifteen minutes.]

Sayla cocked her head as they continued along. [How do you know that they're not going to try and kill each other while Rayquaza's protecting my human?] she asked.

Mew shrugged. [I think that Giratina's taking over for Rayquaza for a little. He's making Dialga and Kyogre hang out in the Orange Islands, and Groudon and Palkia aren't allowed to leave Johto until Rayquaza's back.]

Sayla whistled, impressed. [Wow. Giratina's not someone you mess with, is he?]

[Nope!] Mew exclaimed cheerfully. [Though, he's fun to prank. Especially when he thinks that Dialga and Palkia are behind it.]

As she giggled insanely, Sayla stopped and stared at her. [You're speaking from experience, aren't you, Mew?] she asked, cocking her head to the side. It was a mannerism she had picked up from Autumn years ago.

[Maybe… just don't let Giratina find out. He might actually kill me.] Mew giggled. [He always thinks that Dia and Pal did it, so we just blame them. Me and Mesprit, I mean. Azelf and Uxie are too 'mature' to join in our 'childish' pranking.] She rolled her eyes. [Goody two-shoes!]

[They sound like Rayar. But Rayar says that he was like us… until he met Chama. And then she wore it down.] She grinned happily. [This is where it gets good. Apparently, we're the ones who killed it then!]

Mew squealed. [Cool!]

Meanwhile, back at the front of the party, Autumn took a break to turn and glance back at the two Eeveelutions. She turned to look at Rayquaza and Latias.

"What do you think they're talking about?" she asked curiously. She ran a hair through her dirty, damp brown hair.

Latias giggled - she could tell exactly what Sayla and Mew were talking about. "Probably nothing," she told the Hoenn-born trainer. "Probably nothing."

Rayquaza shrugged. He wasn't really in the mood to talk.

Autumn smiled slightly. "You know, I don't think I want to know anymore, when I think about it."

Latias laughed, and then nodded. "I think I'll agree with you on that." The two started to giggle.

Rayquaza only rolled his eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Hearthome City, Dalton found that Autumn was the only thing on his mind… even though he should have been paying attention to what their mutual, blue-haired friend was currently speaking about. Luna was Sinnoh-born herself, but had been raised in Jubilife City. The blue-haired young woman was currently chatting animatedly about something… to which Dalton found he had no clue what it was.

"Anyway, apparently I'm one of the best challengers he's had in a while, but it wasn't that hard of a battle… Quagsire was able to take him down really easy…" Luna frowned, and her amethyst eyes turned into slits. "Hello, Dalton, are you paying attention!"

"What?" Dalton jumped in surprise, and winced slightly when he saw the very angry glare on her face. "Um, sorry? What were you talking about again…"

"For the love of Arceus, Dalton…" She hit her head lightly, shaking her head. "You're ridiculous."

"No, I'm worried!" Dalton snapped back. He scowled, and leaned against the chair he was sitting on.

Luna sighed. "Let me guess. You're worried about your future wife?"

"Luna!"

"I'm kidding!" Luna smiled lightly. "I know, I know. But you do like her. I'm not an idiot, contrary to what you and Jason believe at times."

He sighed, and then glanced around. They were currently sitting outside of the Hearthome Contest Hall, just drinking some soda and relaxing. Dalton had reached Hearthome a few hours ago, and had met with Luna soon after that. Luna was now filled in on what had happened, and had offered her opinion to Dalton - and he didn't' really like her opinion.

"But still…" Dalton protested. "He's weird!"

"No, you're jealous!" Luna exclaimed. She rolled her amethyst eyes. "I don't believe it! Now, you're saying that she might be traveling with him?"

"He is. I called her a few hours ago. His little cousin is with them, and apparently she's a huge fan of hers…"

"See? That's why!" Luna exclaimed. She shook her head. "His cousin's a huge fan. What big cousin would deny their little cousin a chance to get to travel with their idol? And Autumn's just feeling grateful, so she said yes. After all, he did save her life…"

"Yeah, but…" Dalton sighed, and then ran a hair through his short, spiky blond hair.

Luna frowned. "Something wrong, Dalt?" she asked. She took a sip of her soda, breathing out as she did so happily.

"Nothing…" He sighed, and then looked around before turning his gaze back to the frowning Luna. "I… I saw something last night."

"What?" Luna asked. She blinked once before crushing her now empty can in her head.

Dalton sighed. "I was outside, near Eterna Forest… and I heard something." He was speaking so softly that Luna had to lean in close to him. "It was a roar… and when I looked up…" He looked at Luna, an odd look in his eyes. "I saw Rayquaza last night. I know it was him… I saw the Hoenn Guardian of the Skies."

"Are you sure it was him?" Luna whispered softly, her voice shocked, as were her eyes.

"Positive, Luna…"

"How so?"

"It was big, it was green, it was a dragon, and it roared."

"Ah." Luna nodded in agreement. "Sounds like Rayquaza. But in Sinnoh? Isn't that a little weird?"

"A little? No. A lot? Definitely." Dalton sighed, and then clenched his hands into fists. "I don't know what it is, but something's going on in Sinnoh. And I'm going to find out what."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

Luna snorted, and glared at Dalton. "Why are you so determined to find out what's going on?" she asked. "Why are you acting like this?"

"Because…" Dalton sighed. "I think that Autumn's in the middle of this. I'm not sure how… but if whatever's going on doesn't stop, I think she's going to get really hurt, really fast."

Luna didn't reply. She only watched Dalton's serious face, and found that she agreed with him. Something was going to happen to Autumn. Something bad.

Something horrible.

* * *

[Are we there yet?]

[No.]

[Oh.]

Two seconds of silence.

[Are we there yet?]

[Nope.]

Four seconds more.

[Are we there yet?]

[Yep!]

[Really?]

[No.]

Eight seconds of silence.

[Are we there-]

"Shut up!"

Rayquaza glared at the two Eeveelutions that afternoon. The group had stopped for a little break, and Autumn had released all of her Pokemon. She, Rayar, and Latias had gone to do a little scouting and looking around (Autumn wanted to capture a Snorunt, since she thought they were amazingly cool), so Rayquaza was stuck with Mew, Sayla, Chama, Alanca, Meda, and Travon back at the rest stop.

Mew and Sayla immediately started giggling, and Rayquaza twitched. Those two hated him. Everyone hated him - it was official.

Travon, an Ampharos, chuckled. [You're only giving them what they want, Rayquaza,] he pointed out. Surprisingly, Travon was extremely polite, and rather soft-spoken.

[Don't tell him that, Travon!] Alanca scolded. Her beautiful teal tail flicked from side to side. [This is too amusing to stop now!]

Rayquaza's right eye twitched - it was doing that a lot, as of late. "You're all really mean. You know that, right?"

[Duh!] Chama exclaimed. She stomped her foot, and then glared at Rayquaza. [And we'll continue to be mean until you tell us why you have to guard Autumn.]

Rayquaza blinked, and then gestured towards Mew. "You might want to ask her. I don't know."

Mew blinked, and then fidgeted nervously when she realized that she held the gaze of all of the beings in the clearing. [But I don't know!] the transformed Flareon exclaimed. [Latias and Arceus didn't tell me! I'm just supposed to guard her!]

"Wait - you don't know either?" Rayquaza asked. His reddish-yellow eyes widened. "She wouldn't tell you, either?"

[Nope. But I don't really care. This is fun!]

Rayquaza muttered something, and then shook his head. So, Latias hadn't told Mew, either. Interesting. Very, very interesting… but what wasn't she telling them?

Latias clearly knew why they had to guard Autumn like this - she was the key to protecting the future of both Pokemon and people. But why? What was so important about her? Why did that hunter want to kill her so badly?

Speaking of that hunter, where had he gone? Rayquaza knew that he was probably waiting for the best opportunity to attack Autumn with his bloodthirsty Fearows. He wouldn't be happy that Autumn was no longer traveling alone. Rayquaza doubted that he would know that Latias, Mew, and Rayquaza were Legendary Pokemon, but still…

He wouldn't be surprised at anything, as of now.

Rayquaza's thoughts continued along these lines for a few minutes, until he was shaken lightly out of his daze. He glanced up sharply, and saw Autumn standing over him, a concerned look on her face.

"Hey, you alright?" she asked.

He nodded, finding his voice at last. "I'm fine." After a thought, he added, "Thanks."

"No prob." She suddenly smiled. "You know, you really remind me of my brother."

Rayquaza looked up, a confused look on his face. "You have a brother?" he asked, surprised. She had mentioned a sister earlier, too…

Autumn smiled. "Yeah. A brother and a sister - Summer and Springer. They're twins, and both are on their own trips." She stood up. "C'mon, we need to keep going, if we want to be there by tonight."

Rayquaza nodded.

* * *

That night, Rayquaza slept soundly. Everything had gone perfectly after his talk with Autumn in the clearing. They had managed to reach the Pokemon Center that night, and were now asleep, preparing to be able to leave. Rayquaza knew that something was bound to go wrong soon.

He was sure of it. But for now, which was around midnight that night, he was sleeping sound.

And then a scream burst through the room, down below Rayquaza's top bunk.

His eyes snapped open. He knew that scream by now.

Autumn.


	5. Of Light and Dark

**Author's Note:** I'm still on my crusade to finish this stupid story. I don't own Pokemon. On with the show.

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 5**

Of Light and Dark

_

* * *

_

Within two seconds of waking up, Rayquaza had jumped down off the top of the bed, and had reached Autumn's side. Looks like his human legs had another advantage, too. They could get him to the ground as quickly as possible without causing serious injury to himself. Rayquaza's reddish yellow eyes widened in fear and shock as he saw the condition that Autumn was in.

She was shaking violently, and sweat poured down her face. Fear was etched in every feature of the brunette girl's pretty face. Rayquaza had no doubt of what had just started happening. The person who wanted Autumn dead had struck again, somehow. Or someone else had.

Wait a minute. Asleep? Nightmares? One thought came to mind.

_She dies, I am going to _murder _him! He's in control of nightmares, and she's clearly in a freaking nightmare... wait a minute, why am I thinking all of this, I need to get them down here now!_

Needless to say, Rayquaza wasn't the most calm Legendary at the moment.

"Dammit," Rayquaza growled as he started to shake the young Hoenn trainer, struggling to awaken her. He forced himself to be as calm as possible, and as gentle, to prevent himself from phasing to his Legendary form and harming Autumn. "Dammit! Latias, Mew, wake up! Wake up!"

Latias, sleeping in the top bunk across from the two, looked over groggily, still half-asleep.. "What's going on?" she murmured. Her eyes widened as Autumn screamed again, more painfully than before, and she immediately jumped out of bed, reaching Rayquaza and Autumn. Her face was steadily turning to the color of freshly fallen Coronet snow. Mew, who had also woken up, transformed back into her Legendary form. The pink mouse floated in the air, watching Autumn numbly.

"What's going on? What happened?" Latias demanded instantly, her face now pure white. She pushed Rayquaza out of the way as she gripped Autumn's shoulder, shaking her more gently than Rayquaza had ever managed to.

"I don't know! I think psychopath is making another attempt to kill her!" Rayquaza snapped. He was in no mood for this. "We need to get someone who can wake her up down here, and I can only think of one, and he might not have the power to save her!"

[But I don't like _him_!] Mew complained, in her true form.

"I don't care!" Rayquaza yelled. "Get your pink little butt up to Coronet as quickly as possible, grab those two, and get back here! Go, now!"

Mew scowled, but disappeared, teleporting up to the Hall of Origin.

Latias ran a hand through her hair before reaching over towards Autumn's Pokeballs. He fumbled for a specific one for several tense moments as he prayed for a miracle. Tossing one up in the air, Rayquaza didn't even groan as a certain psychic-type Eeveelution appeared. He just thanked Arceus that he had chosen the right Pokeball. Sayla glanced around, and then immediately dove to her trainer's side. [Ghost types!] she hissed angrily. [Ghost types are doing this!]

"Knew it…" muttered Rayquaza. "C'mon, you two… if she dies, you both know Arceus isn't going to be happy…"

"Who are you waiting for?" Latias asked. Her face suddenly lit up in understanding. The look on her face was torn between amusement and exasperation. "Oh. You _are _desperate!"

[Who in the name of Acreus is he calling!] demanded Sayla, her tail flicking back and forward quickly and dangerously. [And why is he desperate!]

"I'll explain later!" snapped Rayquaza, giving up on waking Autumn up on his own. "Can you concentrate, get your psychic energies to try and drive those ghosts away?"

Sayla nodded once, and without further ado, her center jeweled forehead starting to glow. Her eyes gave off a ruby light, and the Espeon began to concentrate, trying to defend her trainer against the mental attack that she was under. Rayquaza growled again under her breath, and then blinked when Latias walked in (well, more like bolted in).

"Nurse Joy is knocked out," Latais explained breathlessly. "I found her behind the counter. But she'll be alright."

"You left the room?" Rayquaza exclaimed, starting at her in shock.

"You didn't notice?"

"Nope."

"Hm. I'd be insulted, but I'm not. How long do you think it would take Mew to come back?"

[I'm back!]

Mew appeared in the center of the room, a triumphant grin on her cute face. Two flashes of light - white and pink and black and orange - appeared next to her, turning into two humans. Latias nodded at them before turning back to Autumn, trying to take over Rayquaza's job of waking the brunette Hoenn trainer.

Rayquaza nodded at them both. "About time!" he snapped, disregarding manners and not greeting them.

The female rolled her soft blue eyes. Long, sunny blond hair fell to her waist, and her outfit was consisted of blue jeans and a pink shirt. She had a calm, caring look about her, but her posture was tense and hard. It was clear that, while she might be a pacifist, this girl was willing to kick butt when needed. The male, meanwhile, looked to be the female's polar opposite. Long dark hair was tied into a ponytail with a red string, and his crimson eyes were hard and dark. He was dressed in black jeans, a black leather jacket, and black sneakers, and his arms were across his chest.

Like light and dark.

Quite literally.

The female turned pale when she saw Autumn on the bed, sweating terribly. "What happened?" she demanded. She rushed forward, and started to help Latias wake up Autumn. Neither were having much luck at the task.

The dark boy turned to Rayquaza. "My question exactly!" he told the dragon legendary darkly. "So, what is going on?"

"I'll explain afterwards, Darkrai!" Rayquaza snapped, visibly distressed. He glared angrily at the dark-type Legendary. "For now, you guys have to wake her up!"

"We will, don't worry," the female said. She glared at Darkrai. "C'mon, hop to it! She needs help!"

Darkrai rolled his black eyes. "Sometimes I wonder how Arceus managed to create both of us, Cresselia."

"And I'm amazed that I haven't killed you yet." Cresselia's eyes turned hard.

"And I'm amazed that you can argue while one of Arceus's people is dying because of a psychopathic murder's attack!" Rayquaza bellowed, causing everyone in the room to jump (except for Sayla, who was still concentrating).

"Alright, alright, I'm moving!" Darkrai snapped angrily. He moved over towards Autumn, and nodded at Cresselia. The psychic-type legendary nodded, and then placed a hand over Autumn. Darkrai did the same.

Latias backed up, trembling in fear. Rayquaza closed his eyes as the two Lunar Duo Pokemon began to attempt to awaken the dying trainer. She couldn't die. Arceus was going to kill them if she did, and he had a feeling that if something happened to her, the future was going to die. He didn't know why she was so important. Rayquaza wasn't sure that he even cared about how important this girl was. But he'd be damned if he was going to let this girl die.

She wasn't going to die.

Not yet. Not if Rayquaza had anythin gto say about it.

_Arceus, just help her out here! C'mon, you know she can't die yet! Help her out!_

Rayquaza's prayer was answered a moment later, when he heard a scream and then gasp of surprise, followed by Autumn mumbling to herself. Rayquaza's eyes shot open as Autumn shot ram-rod straight in her bed.

"Oh, Arceus… what happened?" she breathed. Autumn glanced up slowly at the two standing above her. Her face flushed in embarrisement. "And who are you two?"

"Um… we were waking you up!" Latias explained, jumping in front of Mew. The Legendary Pokemon was still a floating pink mouse.

"Yeah!" Cresselia explained, watching out of the corner of her eye as Mew transformed back into a Flareon. She breathed an almost unseen sigh of relief.

Rayquaza fought the urge to hit himself on the back of the head. _That was way to close, all you idiots… sometimes I honestly wonder how she hasn't figured out that we're not human._

_Shut up!_ Four different voices, three female and one male, shot through his mind, and Darkrai shot Rayquaza a glare.

"These are our friends - Cressy and Rai!" Latias introduced, grinning over at the Lunar Duo, silently begging them to help her out. Rayquaza reminded himself to thank Arceus that Latias had been obsessed with giving everyone nicknames for the past few centuries.

Cresselia smiled at her, and Rai nodded. "It's nice to meet you," she told the Hoenn born trainer warmly. "I've seen you battle before, and I must say, you're rather impressive."

Autumn nodded, getting out of bed slowly. Sayla glanced at Mew before silently starting to laugh hysterically. Mew did the same. If Autumn noticed, she ignored the two Eeveelutions having their laughing fest. They had started laughing for no apparant reason at least three times since they had left the Pokemon Center a few days ago. She stood up, and then glanced at Latias, Rayquaza, and the two others.

Little did she know, she was about to get a rather amusing show.

"Suck-up!" coughed Darkrai, rolling his eyes at the psychic-legendary. A gleam was present in his eyes, and Rayquaza barely resisted an urge to groan outloud.

Cresselia glared at him, her firsts clenched. "Psychotic rebel!" she spat angrily.

"Obnoxious woman!"

"Irritating male!"

"Witch!"

"Jerk!"

Autumn raised an eyebrow, and then glanced at Rayquaza and Latias before whispering, "Um, siblings?"

"Nope," Latias whispered back, shaking her head as she watched the familiar argument brew between them. The two had not even acknowledged that Autumn and Latias were talking.

"Ah." Autumn thought for a moment. "Dating?"

Latias suddenly grinned. "Oh, yeah!" she exclaimed loudly. "How'd ya know!"

Cresselia and Darkrai glanced at each other in horror before glaring at Latias and Autumn. "WE ARE NOT DATING!" they both yelled.

Autumn and Latias jumped, Rayquaza rolled his eyes, and the Eeveelutions continued their laughing fit.

* * *

A few hours later, Rayquaza and Darkrai sat outside at a picnic table about ten meters away from the Pokemon Center. Darkrai was still currently fuming about Autumn and Mew's little 'dating' crack. If there was one thing that could get the dark-type Legendary riled up, it was the 'rumor' that the two Lunar Pokemon were dating.

Even if most of the Pokemon World thought it was true…

"I can't believe that irritating little maggot did that!" Darkrai fumed, shaking his head as he thought of a certain Eon Dragon.

"Hey, Autumn gave her the idea, Rai," Rayquaza said carefully, in case Autumn was deciding to go against her considerate nature and eavesdrop on somebody. "She just went along with it."

"I'm not stupid, Latias did it. Irritating little maggot…" Darkrai muttered again.

Rayquaza chuckled at his friend. For some reason, the two broody Pokemon had bonded and had become friends. Maybe it was their broody nature, of the fact that they isolated each other from everyone else except when it was absolutely necessary. Maybe it was some other reason.

Either way, no one would ever really know.

Darkrai sighed, and then glanced at Rayquaza. "So, do you have any idea why you're guarding her?" he asked in curiosity.

"Nope."

"Hmm."

For a few moments, Darkrai gazed up at the moon above, as if thinking about something. Rayquaza narrowed his eyes at the dark-type, and then growled in frustration deep in his throat. Finally, he gave up waiting, and finally demanded an answer of the dark-type.

"Hmm, what?" Rayquaza snapped, running a hand through his green hair.

"Calm down, Rayquaza," Darkrai growled.

"She could be listening, you idiotic moron!" Rayquaza hissed, glancing around sharply, praying to Arceus that she had not heard that.

"You're seriously that paranoid?" Darkrai gave a dark chuckle. "Honestly, I'm surprised you even think so low of her. I'm surprised she's a trainer."

"Why's that?"

"She doesn't seem like the kind that would hurt a Magikarp. But yet, she's one of Hoenn's best trainers… you, know she's a favorite to win the Sinnoh League, if she gets all the badges. There are actually five favorites, and she's one of them."

Suspicion arose in Rayquaza for some reason, though he had no idea why. "Who are the others?" he asked.

"A kid from Ecruteak named… Jason, I think it was? I'm not sure.."

Rayquaza nodded. Autumn had mentioned a kid named Jason from Johto a few times, each with an amount of respect and sisterly love. And apparently Autumn had won against Jason during the Ever Grande Conference last year. He could also remember that Dalton had mentioned a Jason when he and Autumn had been talking a few days ago.

"Another guy, named Dalton. He's from Kanto… Celadon City, I think. Know him?"

"Sadly," muttered Rayquaza. He rolled his eyes. "I met him back in Eterna City, at the Pokemon Center. He doesn't like me. He and Autumn are really close."

"Well, apparently they're big rivals, too."

"And he also has a crush on her that only a love-obvious trainer could miss… which I think that Autumn is. Who are the other two?"

"A girl named Luna, from Sinnoh. Raised in Jubilife, and she's the fan favorite."

Autumn had mentioned Luna as well, and apparently she had all the badges - the first one out of the four. Dalton had been heading to Hearthome in order to meet her and just hang out with her for awhile. But either way, by the way Autumn talked (and by what he had learned from Travon, who was surprisingly helpful), Luna and Autumn were best friends.

"And the last?"

"Ah, he's the black Ponyta of the tournament. His name's Kolton, and there's not a lot known about him. I don't know a lot about him, either… but I know he likes powerful Pokemon, and he likes ghost types."

"Thanks so much for the information," Rayquaza growled, sarcasm in his voice. "That helped so much… why did you tell me this?"

Darkrai's face suddenly held a dark look. "Beware, Rayquaza," he warned his friend in a low voice. "The devil is a master of disguise. You never know who's the devil in disguise - especially right now. Trust your allies… but never turn your back from your enemies." He suddenly grinned. "But then again, the shadow in the corner, the one you believe to be a demon... might just be your guardian angel in disguise."

Rayquaza stared at him for a second. "Did you understand anything you just said?"

"Duh, I said it, didn't it, you big, green, scaly idiot?"

"Alright. Mind explaining it to me?"

Darkrai grinned evilly. "I'm not allowed."

"Why the hell not-" Revelation came alight to Rayquaza's yellow-red eyes. "Oh. Arceus?"

Darkrai grinned at the purely exasperated look on the dragon's face. "Arceus."

"You know, I would love to get my hands on her right now, but if I did, she'd annihilate me. Literally."

"Well, this is great!" Darkrai exclaimed, a huge, sarcastic grin on his face. "Now you know how I feel whenever Cresselia is my counterpart."

Rayquaza shot him an odd look as they both stood up and reentered the Pokemon Center. "But isn't that all the time?"

"Exactly."

* * *

"Jason, dude, where the hell are you!"

Jason of Ecruteak City scowled as he glared at the face on the other end of the video-chat. Sitting in the video-phone area of the Snowpoint Pokemon Center, he had been rather surprised when Nurse Joy had told him that he had a call waiting for him. Thinking (well, hoping, actually) that it was Luna, he had been rather surprised when it was his best friend calling instead. Granted, Dalton was his best friend, but the two were also huge rivals along with best friends.

Though, he got more and more exasperated as the call went on… though, when it came to Dalton, that was to be expected.

Jason glared at him. "Great to see you, too, Dalton!" he exclaimed, a huge fake grin on his face. "I'm fine, thanks, how are you? Getting the gym badges?"

Dalton glared at him. "Dude, this is serious! Where are you?"

"I am being serious!" Jason growled angrily. "You're supposed to be my best friend, dude, and I'm honestly not in the mood right now!"

"Why not?" came another voice.

"Because I just lost a battle with a kid who's going to be in the conference this year… wait a second, Luna?"

A blue haired girl poked her head into the call alongside Dalton, and grinned at the screen. "Hey, Jase!" she exclaimed, grinning, her amethyst eyes happy and sparkling. "How are you?"

"Great!" Jason exclaimed. The fake grin quickly turned genuine. "Just great! I'm in Snowpoint City right now, I'm going to fly to Sunyshore in a few days to get the last badge…"

"Now you tell us…" muttered Dalton, shaking his head.

Jason glared at his best friend before turning to Luna, grinning. "So, what do ya need, Luna?" he asked.

Dalton rolled his eyes. How Luna could not see that Jason had a crush on her, he would never know. It was probably the same way that Autumn wasn't able to see that he had a crush on her. But if she knew, he'd probably kill himself with embarrassment. He didn't want her to know. Not yet, anyway.

Dalton jumped into the conversation. It had been his idea to contact Jason in the first place, so he was going to be the one to explain why he was talking with him.

"We need you to stay in Snowpoint for a few days," Dalton told him, butting into the conversation. "Autumn got into some serious trouble a few days ago, and we think she still is."

"What?" Jason's look turned to one of alarm. Autumn was like a sister to him. "What happened?"

"She got attacked by some Fearow, and some guy named Ray saved her. He's traveling with her now, along with his cousin, Lati."

Luna nodded eagerly. "Apparently, Lati is a fan of Autumn's, so they decided to travel to Snowpoint." She rolled her eyes merrily, a mischievous grin on her face. "Mr. Jealousy here wants you to check in on her when she makes her way up there."

"I'm not jealous!" hissed Dalton, glaring at Luna. "I'm concerned, that's all!"

Jason rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah," he replied darkly. "Your hasty reply says that your'e so not jealous, Dalton!" He shook his head. "C'mon, you idiot, we can read you like a book, we've known you since we were kids!"

"Fine, I'm jealous!" exclaimed Dalton, rage in his eyes. "Happy! Look, can you hang around Snowpoint and wait for her and check in, or not!"

"Dude, I'll do it, fine!" Jason exclaimed. He rolled his eyes. "Whatever, dude. But I'm battling her when she gets here."

"Whatever, just see that she's alright!"

"Fine, you crazy jealous psycho…" Dalton's eyes twitched, and he resisted the urge to have his Arcanine turn the screen into a crisp… and Jason, if he could catch him. Jason continued, "I'll stay around… it's not like I don't' have any time or anything."

"Don't worry!" Luna told him, smiling gently. "You'll get all the badges! So will Autumn! We always do - and one of us will make it to the final round!" She grinned cockily. "Though, we all know it's going to be me."

"You wish!" Dalton told her, turning to her and shaking his head.

"Dream on!" Jason exclaimed, rolling his eyes.

Luna grinned, and then waved good-bye to Jason. "See ya, Jase!" she exclaimed. "Be careful! See you later! Call me!"

Jason blushed as Luna walked away, blowing a kiss. Dalton rolled his eyes, and turned to his purple-haired, Johto-born best friend. Though they fought a lot, Dalton and Jason were like brothers, and they always had each other's backs when needed.

"And you say _I_ have a hopeless crush?" Dalton asked dryly, staring at the Johto-born.

"Shut up, man. See you later."

"See ya, Jase."

The two turned off their screens, and Dalton took a deep breath. He trusted Jason, sure, but he couldn't help but worry about Autumn. He knew that she was in danger, somehow. He knew that something was up.

What he didn't know was the true danger of her situation.

* * *

Arceus closed her eyes, murmuring softly under her breath. She hadn't been to this spot for years. And she had hoped a lot of times that she would never have to come here again.

What many people didn't know was that there was a cavern system underneath Mt. Pyre in Hoenn. She often came here - it was a sanctuary for Legendary Pokemon, and for special humans who were permitted here. The last visit by a human had been ten years ago. That had been Sophia and her son. Sophia had been a favorite of Darkrai's, and she had helped him as much as she could. Her son, who had been seven at the time, had been facinated, but his memory had been erased soon after. It was for his own safety.

Sophia had found out the secrets of this place by Darkrai. There were secrets in here that one one or two Legendaries knew about. They all knew about the special powers of this place, but only Arceus and Darkrai knew that true power of this place. This was a place to contact those in the Afterlife.

However, the spiraling pool in front of her could do so much more than just summoning the dead.

Tonight, she would push the powers of the Legendaries to their very limits.

She watched the spiraling pool in front of her, praying for the one she wanted to appear. Arceus knew that the world was in a critical situation… and only she and Latias knew how much danger it was truly in. Only they knew how much the future relied on Autumn. Arceus knew that they needed as much help as possible. There could be no mistakes made this time.

She watched as the pool's spiral started to reverse direction, going from counter-clockwise to clockwise in the space of a few seconds. Her white cape rustled around her bare ankles, and she watched as a white form appeared in the center of the lake, before becoming a black silhouette, and then finally becoming a human being. Next to him, meanwhile, a four-legged, smaller form did the same thing.

However, before they finally turned into their true forms, both glowed gold for a few seconds. Arceus smiled.

Her plan had worked.

The larger of the two was a human male. Dark red hair framed a handsome face, and centuries-old clothes were clad on his toned body. His emerald eyes shot open as he glanced around wildly, relaxing as he caught sight of Arceus. The small, four legged creature, meanwhile, became what was clearly an Eeveelution. Its black form was sleek, and its eyes were hard, yet compassionate and strong at the same time. Arceus nodded at both of them, and the Umbreon nodded back. However, the human male's eyes widened.

"Arceus, what's going on?" he demanded, walking onto the ground in front of Arceus.

"Nothing good," Arceus replied.

The man frowned. "You summonded me. That was my first clue that something is wrong. Do you care to be more specific?"

"The world's in danger."

"Of course. The world is always in danger..."

"Chrisdeole, please be serious."

Chrisdeole sighed. "So, what's going on? Is there something wrong?"

"As I said, the world is in danger. We have a couple of hopes. That's it. One of those hopes is in deep trouble."

Chrisdeole's frown deepened and his eyes turned grave. "Is someone guarding her?"

"Of course. We have someone guarding them."

"And that is…"

"Rayquaza."

Chrisdeole's eyebrow shot up. "The Hoenn Guardian of the Skies?"

"She's a Hoenn girl, Chrisdeole. Though they fight, the Hoenn Legendaries agree on one thing - never leave a Hoenn trainer alone in their time of need."

Chrisdeole chuckled. "A wise policy. I can't remember any one of them ever abandoning that policy." He glanced down at his feet. "For some reason, I feel strange, Arceus… did something happen when you summon me?"

Arceus blinked once, a smile coming over her face. The Umbreon glared at her suspiciously. "I didn't summon you, Chrisdeole."

"Wait a minute, what?" He stared at her for a moment, and his jaw dropped a centimeter. "Arceus… what have you done?"

"I did what the situation called for," Arceus explained simply.

"And that was…" Chrisdeole demanded, taking a few steps forward and staring at her.

She simply smiled. "Umbreon, Chrisdeole… you and your entire team have been resurrected."

Chrisdeole and Umbreon merely stared at her.

* * *

**Author's Note:** A few more chapters... I will get this stupid story done eventually.


	6. The Revelation

**Author's Note:** After writing for two hours straight, I finally defeated the evil writer's block that was holding me back! Ha, ha, take that! It took forever, guys, and I am SO SORRY! I'll give you guys a math lesson, though I hate the subject: school plus job plus relatives equals no time to write. But I'm off today, and I'm writing more and more, so expect chapters on a (somewhat) regular basis. Or not. You all know me by now.

I don't own Pokemon. Yeah, I know, so sad. I'm getting over it... slowly... but I own Autumn and Jason. That's all. They're MINE! Whanna borrow them? Ask first, and I'll say yes.

Remember, people: OCs accepted, but please PM them to me, and make them believable. Also, I've got a poll on my page, feel free to head over and check it out and vote!

Farming Chick: You are going to like this chapter, me thinks. It's dedicated to you, by the way, for sending Jenny in, and for suggesting a Legendary. Hope ya like this! And Pikachu-Princess, expect your request to appear once the gang reaches Sunyshore. You know what I mean. And thanks to both of you!

Hope you guys enjoy! This was a fun chapter for me to write, cause Rayquaza finally gets a clue about what's going on!

_

* * *

_

_The Revelation_

* * *

"You did _what_?!"

Autumn jumped in surprise at Ray's outburst the next morning. Cressy and Rai had left about an hour ago, heading back towards Eterna City, and she, Lati, Ray, and Lati's 'Flareon' were about to start north towards Snowpoint City. They had all gotten coats - Autumn's a bright pink, Lati's a scarlet, and Ray's a thick green - and were now dressed for the weather that was waiting for them.

"I send Travon and Meda to Professor Birch," she explained. "I brought in two of my other reserve guys. I figured I should get some practice with them now rather than later…"

He closed his eyes. "I don't believe this," he muttered."

"What's the big deal about this, anyway?" Autumn asked, raising a thin eyebrow testily. For some reason, she had been a bit more snippy lately than usual… still the same Autumn, but with more of a backbone.

"Nothing," muttered Ray, shaking his head. "Nothing at all."

Autumn shot him a strange look before smiling at Lati. "C'mon. You must be anxious to see your brother."

"Uh-huh!" Lati exclaimed, her amber eyes glowing brightly. "Lott and I are really close, and I haven't seen him for like three months. You two are going to get along great, you're both a lot alike…"

She chatted on as the three started their hike to a small rest stop halfway between Snowpoint and the Pokemon Center, and Rayquaza started to wonder who in the world Autumn had brought over from Professor Birch's… and whether or not he would be able to count them as allies.

* * *

"You resurrected me."

Arceus shot Chrisdeole a look as he pulled on a white and black t-shirt. "I believe we established that last night, Chrisdeole," Arceus reminded him dryly. She stood in the doorway of some hotel in Lilycove. They had shared the room last night.

"I still can't believe it, Arcie," Chrisdeole told her, shaking his head.

Arceus flinched at the use of her old nickname, and hoped that Chrisdeole hadn't seen. However, the perspective human _had _seen, and frowned. He knew that he had been dead for awhile, but how long had it been, if Arceus still flinched when he spoke of her old nickname.

"Something wrong, Arceus?" Chrisdeole asked, frowning.

Chrisdeole's Umbreon looked up from his spot on the bed, and narrowed his eyes at the Alpha Pokemon. [She's not telling us everything, Chris,] Umbreon told his trainer.

Chrisdeole nodded. "I think that's pretty easy to tell, Umbreon. Thanks." He turned to Arceus, and then sighed. "Arcie… how long has it been since…"

"You died?" Arceus's voice was cold and hard, so unlike the Alpha Pokemon.

Clearly, Chrisdeole's death was still a sore spot with Arceus. Chrisdeole had gotten used to it by now. He had been dead. He was alive again, resurrected… but clearly, Arceus wasn't letting the past go.

"Um, for lack of a better term, yes?"

"About 2000 years. Give or take a century."

"What the… you're kidding me! Tell me you're kidding me!" Chrisdeole started to pace, muttering something under his breath. Umbreon and Arceus watched him pace the room, and Umbreon rolled his eyes before going to sleep.

"Nope. I'm not kidding."

Chrisdeole glared at her in mock threat. "I _thought _I told you to tell me you were kidding." His voice held a baiting tease to it, but clearly Arceus wasn't going to take it.

"I thought I told _you _years ago that I when it comes to you, I tell nothing but the truth." Arceus stared up at him in challenge. Even though her human form was shorter than him, she could be seriously intimidating.

Chrisdeole regarded her for a moment before a small smile crossed his face. He chuckled. "I forgot that. Thanks for reminding me."

"Anytime."

Chrisdeole put on the black leather jacket that was lying on the bed near Umbreon. "So, what do we have to do now?"

"We're going on a hunt." Arceus suddenly had a deeply serious and completely determined look on her beautiful human face. "We're going to find the one that's after her."

"After the girl… her name's Autumn, correct?" Chrisdeole chuckled. "I must say, I'm interested in meeting her. If she needs a Legendary Pokemon to guard her…"

"Oh, Rayquaza's watching her for more than that reason, don't worry," Arceus replied lightly. She sat down in a chair that sat near the TV, and Chrisdeole sat down on the bed, stroking Umbreon's velvety fur once before looking at her.

"And those reasons being…" Chrisdeole asked, his voice trailing off slowly. He wanted to know all of the reasons for her guarding of Autumn.

"Well, the first being that she is one of the key players if we need if we want to defeat the Hunters," Arceus explained. She crossed her legs and leaned back. "There are… others, as well, but we know all we need about them. They'll be fine."

"They will?"

"They're in constant contact with each other, and they're safe. We needn't worry about them yet."

"That's good," noted Chrisdeole, smiling. His smile disappeared. "So, what are we going to be doing, then?"

Arceus smiled. "We're hunting, I told you that."

"Hunting what, Arceus?" Chrisdeole asked, getting more and more wary of what the Alpha Pokemon was going to tell him. Umbreon raised his head and stared warily at the Pokemon's human form.

Arceus gave a cold smile. "The Hunter is about to become the hunted."

* * *

**SEVERAL DAYS LATER**

"Snowpoint City, dead ahead!"

Rayquaza winced at the dead reference, but neither Autumn nor Latias seemed to notice. The Hunter hadn't made an attempt against Autumn for the past few days, and Autumn seemed back to her normal self. They had finally gotten to the home of the seventh gym badge, and Rayquaza was honestly relieved. If the Hunter had attacked them there, there was almost no way to get Autumn to safety in the freezing cold weather.

On the bright side, he had met Autumn's two other team members: a Metagross and a Garchomp, named Oron and Draco. Draco wasn't that much of a threat, but was extremely overprotective of Autumn - almost as much as Sayla. Oron was the calmest out of everyone, and seemed to be a friend of Rayar.

Either way, he could count them as allies - especially Draco. Draco seemed to respect him the most out of everybody. Oron didn't really care either way.

Rayquaza was jarred out of his thoughts when he heard a scream. He looked up sharply, and then tensed when he saw Autumn hugging a purple-haired boy around her age. He had a hat on his head, and the few strands that stuck out were spiky. He set his jaw, and then glanced at Latias. She looked confused, but then her face lit up in recognition.

"Arcues, you're _Jason_!" Latias exclaimed dreamily, grinning. "I saw you battle last year! You're amazing! Can I have your autograph!?"

Jason suddenly grinned cockily and released Autumn. "Well, who's this pretty young lady, Autumn?" he asked, winking at Latias. Latias giggled.

Rayquaza resisted the urge to throw up. Barely.

"This is my friend, Lati," Autumn introduced, rolling her eyes as she took a step backwards. She smile and nodded towards Rayquaza. "And this is Ray. I met them in Eterna, and we've been traveling together."

"Yeah, Dalton told me," Jason replied. His face fell as Autumn's eyebrow shot up. "Um… you weren't supposed to know that."

"Jason," Autumn said, staring at the young trainer, "Is this only reason that you're waiting for me is the fact that Dalton came and told you to wait for me?"

"Um… maybe?"

"Jason."

"Okay, yes! He told me to wait here!"

Autumn closed her eyes, and Lati shook her head. "Am I the only one who's never met Dalton before?" she asked in wonderment, cocking her head.

Rayquaza rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Autumn," he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "He definitely isn't that protective of you!" He was referencing a past conversation when he had mentioned that Dalton was protective of her. Autumn had denied it.

"Shut up, Ray!" She glared at Jason. "Why does he do this?!"

Jason sighed, and then put a hand on Autumn's shoulder. "He's Dalton, Autumn," he reminded the Hoenn-blooded girl. "He was born to be protective."

Autumn shook her head, and then saw a hopeful grin appearing on Jason's face. She groaned. "Oh, great. There was another reason you waited for me, isn't there?"

Jason's grin turned eager and innocent. "Maybe," he admitted, putting a hand behind his head.

Lati blinked in confusion, and then glanced at Rayquaza. Rayquaza had been watching the exchange between the two friends carefully, and had no idea what was going on. He shrugged at Latias, and she turned her attention back to the two.

"One on one sound good to you?" Autumn asked, taking several more steps backwards.

"Perfect," Jason answered back, grinning, taking several steps back himself.

After a moment, they grinned at each other before taking a Pokeball each off their belts. Latias immediately backed away, reaching Rayquaza's side in a few seconds. Rayquaza rolled his eyes when he saw both trainers eyeing him, seemingly hoping that he would get the message that they were trying to send.

"Alright, this is one on one," he drawled out, shaking his head. "You two are trainers, you know the rules, no time limit, blah, blah, blah, begin!"

"Sayla!"

"Gliscor!"

Sayla appeared in a flash of light, her posture in a battle position, and her eyes flashing with love and excitement for the battle that she was about to partake in. In another flash of light, near Jason, a flying sort of purple creature appeared, with a large grin on its face. A ground/flying type Pokemon, Gliscor was an extremely useful Pokemon for those who knew how to use them.

"Alright, let the battle begin," Rayquaza finally said, rolling his eyes.

"Zen Headbutt!"

"Use Iron Tail!"

Both Pokemon went in for the attack, Sayla's jeweled forehead glowing brightly, and Gliscor's tail glowing a bright, hard silver. Latias winced as she realized what was going to happen, her amber yellow eyes squeezing shut, but Rayquaza just watched with rapt interest, his oddly colored eyes even brighter than usual.

Just before the two Pokemon head butted, Gliscor reversed direction, and its tail smacked Sayla right in the head. The psychic-type Pokemon received more damage than the other, and cried out in pain. Gliscor and Jason both grinned, and Sayla was thrown to the ground a few yards in front of Autumn.

Autumn's face fell in terror. "Sayla!" she yelled. "Are you alright?"

Sayla shook the hit off, and then nodded at her trainer before standing at the ready, her tail flicking back and forward. Jason grinned at his Gliscor, who floated several feet in the air above Sayla. The ground type had a huge grin on its face, and it cackled. Sayla hissed in anger, and Autumn rolled her eyes.

"Your Gliscor hasn't changed, Jason," Autumn told him dryly.

"He hasn't since he was a Gligar," Jason replied, shaking his head nad grinning. He laughed. "Not like I care, though."

Autumn rolled her eyes, and ordered another attack after a moment of thought. "Sayla, psybeam!"

"Uh-oh!" Jason's eyes widened as the attack charged within a second, and then shot towards the Pokemon. "Gligar, dodge!"

Gligar tried to get away, but the psychic-type, multi-colored attack shot through the air and hit Gligar right on his wing. The ground-type cried out in pain as he fell to the hard, icy cold ground. Sayla jumped up in happiness, and Rayquaza almost groaned out loud when he heard the psychic-type and the ground-type bantering with each other.

[Ha! Taste my psybeam, you overgrown bat!] Sayla taunted the Gligar.

[We'll see who has the last laugh, you little feline!]

[You do realize how incredibly cliché that is, right?]

[Like I care!]

[For crying out loud, you are so annoying!]

[I'm annoying!? _I'M _ANNOYING!?]

Latias started to giggle softly, hiding it behind her gloved hands, and Rayquaza rolled his eyes. He was seriously looking forward to when this job would be over. As the battle continued, Rayquaza allowed himself to keep daydreaming…

And then was startled when a voice shot through his head.

_Hey, Rayquaza!_

Rayquaza jumped, and then yelped in surprise as he fell to the ground, landing on his bottom. Latias, Sayla, Gliscor, Jason, and Autumn all looked at him. Latias, Mew, and Autumn both started giggling, Jason cracked a smile and struggled not to burst out laughing, and the tree Pokemon burst out laughing. Rayquaza glared at them, and then stood up.

"Just keep going!" Rayquaza snapped irritably.

They all went back to the battle, but Autumn and Jason were still grinning, and Latias was still giggling behind her gloved hand. Rayquaza sighed, and then continued with the conversation that someone had started in his head.

_What do you want?_

_Wow! Nice to see you, too._

_You can't see me right now._

_Says who? Maybe I'm watching you right now, and you don't have any idea, Ray…_

… _you sound like you're quoting some movie cliché that everybody writes nowadays._

…_You're strange, Rayquaza. You're a very strange, giant, green dragon._

…_Alright, moving on. What the hell are you doing?!_

_You're not even going to say hi back to me?! Ray, you're getting really rude!_

_Lugia, shut up! Just tell me what you want already!_

Rayquaza could just imagine the smirk on the silvery being's face as he listened to the reply. As fellow dragons, Rayquaza and Lugia had been forced to work with each other several times before. However, neither of them got along the best on a good day. Maybe because Lugia was often an accomplice of Mew and Latias when it came to practical jokes.

Actually, he realized, it was probably the only reason that they didn't get along the best at times.

_Oh, just wanted to tell you something._

_What?_

_Arceues did something._

_What did she do now?_

_Now? What did she do earlier?_

_She's making me guard a Hoenn girl, and don't change the subject! What did Arceus do!?_

… _She resurrected Chrisdeole._

Everyone froze in Rayquaza's world. Latias looked at him sharply, fear in her eyes, and he knew that she had listened into the conversation he had been having with Lugia. Latias had known Rayquaza shattered the communication bond that he and the Johto sea creature had, and he closed his eyes.

Arceus had resurrected Chrisdeole.

Chrisdeole was alive again. Though Rayquaza had never met him personally, he knew who Chrisdeole was.

Arceus would only resurrection Chrisdeole for one reason - if they had no other way of doing what they had to do. Chrisdeole had been special when he was alive. He had been 'the key to saving the future of Pokemon and humans alike'.

And that was who Autumn was now. Arceus had described her in those nearly exact same words.

He knew why he was guarding her. Autumn wasn't just a Hoenn girl. The hunter knew who she was. The Legendaries knew who she was. Autumn wasn't just a 'special case'.

She had been chosen.

Rayquaza closed his eyes. "Arceus…" he murmured. "What have you done?"

Latias stared at him for a moment, and then closed her eyes. Now Rayquaza knew.

Now, it would begin.

* * *

"So, now you know."

Rayquaza glanced up at the table he was sitting at in the Pokemon Center. It was nighttime now, and that day had been a long one. Jason and his Pokemon had left after his and Autumn's battle ended in a tie. He, Autumn, and Latias had met up with Latios, Latias's big brother, and then had gone to the Pokemon Center. Autumn had also gotten her seventh gym badge today.

Rayquaza nodded coolly at the man standing before him. Even though the blue-haired, amber-eyed man couldn't be counted as a man, technically. Latios, the male Eon Guardian, was clad in a pair of dark jeans, a black shirt, and a blue jacket. The more mature Eon twin looked to be several years older than Latias in human years. Lott, as he was being called now, sighed and sat down across from Rayquaza, a cup of cocoa in his hands. Rayquaza also had one, sitting in front of him on the table.

"Yeah," Rayquaza replied. He closed his eyes. "I don't understand why nobody told me."

"Because we all knew that you would remember Thea."

Rayquaza looked up sharply, and glared dangerously at Latios. However, Rayquaza didn't say anything. He was too furious to now. He hadn't heart that name in… at least 2000 years.

A memory of a brave, determined, spirited girl flashed through his mind, and Rayquaza pushed it away before it could take a physical form in his mind. He didn't want to remember her. He couldn't. He didn't have strength enough to think about it. Not yet.

Rayquaza closed his eyes. "I can't do this, Lott."

"Ray, we know you can!" Latios glared furiously at him, his grip tightening against the mug he was holding. "Arceus chose you for a reason, dammit! She chose all four of you for a reason, and she chose the four for a reason! She close Autumn for a reason, man!"

Rayquaza shook his head. "But who are the other three, then? And why was Autumn revealed first? I need to figure that out, Lott." His eyes flashed pure scarlet. "And another question. How did Arceus get enough power to bring Chrisdeole back from the dead?!"

"Mount Pyre."

Rayquaza closed his eyes. "She didn't."

"She did."

"She went to the Sacred Spring?"

"Yep."

Rayquaza opened his eyes. "You know what all of this means, Lott."

Latios sighed, nodded, and took a sip of his cocoa. His amber eyes held a hint of sadness. "Sadly, yes."

Rayquaza shook his head, running a hand through his green hair. "She's desperate, Lott. Do you know what that tells all of us?" He didn't wait for an answer. "The Hunters already know about Autumn. How long will it take them to find out about the others?"

"Not long," Latios admitted. He shook his head. "I just hope Arceus knows what she's doing."

"Me too, Lott," Rayquaza told him. He closed his eyes. "Me too."

* * *

**Author's Note:** SPECULATION TIME, PEOPLE! Whoever speculates and gets something right gets a dedication, and I'll check out your story. Actually, if you speculate at all, I'll read and review your story. Promise!

So, Rayquaza finally gets a clue, at last! Latios comes in at last, Lugia appears (don't worry, Farming Chick, she'll get a better appearence later on).

Speculation: Who's Thea? How is she connected to Rayquaza? Why is Arceus so desperate? How are Chrisdeole, Thea, and Autumn connected?

STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT! Hopefully, I'll get the next chapter out as soon as possible. See ya, guys, please review!


	7. A Shot at Redemption

**Author's Note:** (blows away cobwebs) Hey, guys! Remember me? Well, I haven't given up on this story, don't worry, I just had a lot of homework. But now I'm back, and so is My Human! With a brand new chapter. It's pretty emotional, but was actually really hard to write. It's not my best, I know, but I hope that you guys like it!

I don't own Pokemon, sadly.

Rayquaza: Really? The readers had NO idea, CSF, really. That's why they're reading FANFICTION!

Oh, shut up. Keep in mind. I can kill you off.

Rayquaza: Please. We all know you lack that kind of backbone.

Ignoring him... I hope you guys enjoy! Remember, PM OCs that you want, with a 6 Pokemon team for them so they can compete in the Sinnoh League. Thanks to the reviewers, favoriters, alerters, etc. I love you guys!

Oh, and there is a poll: **WHO IS YOU FAVORITE CHARACTER IN MY HUMAN**?! It's on my page. Go and vote, guys, go!

_

* * *

__A Shot at Redemption_

However cruel it might have been, a certain brother-sister pair of dragon twins couldn't help but burst out laughing as a certain green-haired young man leaned over the toilet in the bathroom of a cruise ship. It was nearly a week later in the middle of the night, and the ship would be reaching Sunyshore within a few days.

Rayquaza groaned as he clutched his stomach. He was sitting next to the toilet in the bathroom of the room that he and Lott were sharing with each other. Latios and Latias were both sitting on the bed, and Mew, currently in her Legendary form, was floating around near the TV, exploring the small room with a curiosity that could only have belonged to the prank-loving psychic-type.

"Can I just say how hilarious this is?" Latios asked, turning to grin at his sister. "Ray is the Guardian of the Skies in Hoenn, but he gets seasick. It can't get any funnier than that."

"He's claustrophobic, too!" Latias replied, grinning away. If he could have, Rayquaza would have thrown something at her. Most likely a brick, if he could've found one. "We had to go through caves to get to Snowpoint, he was a nervous wreck!"

Seriously, where could he find a brick right now?

"I wasn't a nervous wreck!" Rayquaza snapped weakly, pulling the toilet lid down. As the boat rocked a little, Rayquaza lifted it back up and sat as still as he could next to it.

He _hated _boats. It was beyond official now.

Actually, he just hated everything right now. Rayquaza was angry. No, he was more than angry. He was livid.

Arceus hadn't told him who Autumn truly was. _What _she truly was. She hadn't told him, he had had to figure it out on his own. When he heard that Chrisdeole had been resurrected, he knew that there was only one reason for it. Autumn was like him, and there were others like him…

And the Hunter had to be connected to the Hunters of the past. Seriously, how had he not put _that _together? Rayquaza had always taken pride in being logical, being a smart Pokemon. But he had not been able to figure out this? He hadn't been able to piece together all the clues?

Rayquaza's opinion of himself were seriously losing all grounds within his mind.

"Ray?"

Rayquaza glanced sharply over at Latias, who sighed and smiled sadly at him. "Look, the boat will be at Sunyshore soon. I'll be able to explain more then."

"No." The harsh tone of Ray's voice surprised himself, let alone Latias and Latios. Latios's eyes narrowed dangerously, Latias flinched, and Mew glanced nervously at the dragon. "You're explaining now, Lati. Explain to me and Mew-"

"And me," Latios put in, glancing down at his sister. "I think we all deserve to know, Latias. What have you and Arceus been keeping from us?" He sighed. "I knew about her being like Chrisdeole, but…"

"That makes her a guardian, Latios," Rayquaza reminded him, feeling better. He pulled the toilet seat and lid back down, and then sat down on the toilet, keeping a hand on the nearby counter.

"I knew that," Latios replied honestly. He shrugged at Rayquaza's glare. "I was sworn to secrecy, Rayquaza. The less people who knew about her, the less likely the hunters would find her."

Rayquaza didn't answer for a second. "What about the other three?" he asked. "If Autumn is Hoenn, that means we have Sinnoh, Kanto, and Johto out there somewhere, Arceus knows where-"

"Actually," Latias replied cheekily, smirking slightly. "She doesn't. Nobody does, and we won't until they've been revealed. If Chrisdeole were to encounter Sinnoh's guardian, he would know him or her… but we're going in blind with Kanto and Johto."

"Oh, that's great," Rayquaza snapped back, his voice heavy with sarcasm. "And what the hell are we supposed to do, then?! Just wait until the Hunter kills or something?! Not again, guys-"

"This is why we didn't tell you!" Latias exclaimed, breaking into the beginning of Rayquaza's very long rant. "You would've refused to do it. You would have immediately thought of Thea-"

"Shut up."

Latias shut up immediately, and stared at Rayquaza with fear in her amber eyes. Latios's own eyes narrowed in anger, but he didn't do anything. He knew that Rayquaza needed to get this out of his system once and for all, or the anger and grief that he had been carrying for years would consume him.

Rayquaza had stood up, and was in the doorway of the bathroom. He stared down coldly at Latias, his liquid yellow eyes ice. "You listen to me, and you listen to me good," he growled, taking a step forward. Latias trembled. "You leave her out of this, alright. Don't you dare mention her again. You have no idea what you're talking about."

Before Latias could reply, Rayquaza stomped past her and out of the room, slamming the door behind him with as much force as he could muster. Mew stared at the door for a moment, and then lowered guiltily to the floor, her face downcast. Latias looked down at her lap, and Latios put a hand on his sister's shoulder.

"I pushed him too far," Latias whimpered, staring down at her hands.

"It's not your fault." Latios's tone of voice was sympathetic, but firm. He knew that it was no one's fault about what had happened to Thea. Rayquaza had been feeling guilty for years, and he needed an outlet for his anger. "It's not anybody's fault about what happened to Thea."

Latias closed her eyes. "What would've happened, Lott?"

Latios frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?" he asked his little sister, staring down at her.

"If Thea had lived. If Chrisdeole had survived. If the four of them had been able to win that time. What would've happened?"

Latios closed his eyes sadly, and pulled his little sister into a hug. "I can't answer that, Lati," he murmured, kissing the top of her head in comfort. "I can't answer that."

He continued to hug Latias as she cried into her brother's shirt.

* * *

Rayquaza stared out at the shifting sea around him. The waves crashed against the sides of the boat, but Rayquaza paid no mind to them. Anger was a good antidote to sickness. But it wasn't just anger that the green-colored Legendary was feeling.

It was guilt.

He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath in, feeling the sea air piece his lungs. When he opened his eyes again, he didn't flinch or anything when he saw somebody standing next to him. He had known that he would show up sooner or later. He usually did, when he thought about Thea.

Darkrai narrowed his eyes at Rayquaza. "You can't keep feeling guilty, Ray," he told the green dragon firmly. "You know that you can. You need to move on."

"It was my fault, Darkrai. And we both know it." Rayquaza shook his head, staring down at the black water beneath him. "If I had been even a second quicker-"

"You and her both would've died." Darkrai's voice was harsh, with no sympathy, but in his opinion, Rayquaza needed a serious wake-up call. And he intended to give it to him. "Thea died for a reason, Rayquaza. It was fate. It was destiny. Hate it, scream about it, complain about it, but don't you dare say that it was your fault."

Rayquaza closed his eyes and swallowed hard. "I'm never going to forgive myself if something happens to Autumn. I'm never going to forgive myself for letting those monsters get Thea."

Darkrai closed his eyes. "So that's how you see Autumn."

"What?" Rayquaza tore his gaze away from the sea and to the dark-type Legendary, confusion in his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"After you found out about Thea. Whether you meant to or not, you're seeing her as it now."

"Seeing her as what?"

"You know what I mean."

"Since I'm asking, I obviously don't."

"Dammit, Ray, I'm not saying something that you already know!"

"You know, I have another question. It's not about what I apparently associate Autumn with."

"Shoot."

"Why are you always so damn cryptic?"

"Part of the job description. Now, back on topic." Darkrai finally gave up, and gave the answer that Rayquaza had been asking about for nearly four minutes. "You see her as your shot of redemption. You see her as a way to correct the mistakes that you made when it came to Thea."

Rayquaza closed his eyes. "I don't see her like that."

"Yes, you do!" Darkrai was practically yelling at him now. Rayquaza blinked in surprise. "Dammit, Ray, are you not listening to me?! You yelled at Latias! You've been isolated for the last 2000 years! You've been blaming yourself for a death that was predestined! IT WAS _NEVER _YOUR FAULT, YOU _IDIOT_!"

Rayquaza blinked in surprise, and jumped back a step. He glared furiously at Darkrai, who was breathing heavily and glaring in contempt at the green dragon.

"You need to get a grip, Rayquaza," Darkrai said quietly. "If you don't, Autumn is going to suffer Thea's fate. And you know that it's true." He turned to walk away, and then stopped. "You asked me enough questions tonight. I'm asking you one."

"Oh, great." Rayquaza's sarcasm button had been fixed after the shock of Darkrai's yelling fest.

"Shut the hell up, and listen." Rayquaza's jaw clenched shut almost against his free will. "I am going to ask you a single question. I don't expect an answer."

Rayquaza stood perfectly still as he waited for Darkrai's question, fully prepared to answer anything that the dark-type would throw at him. However, nothing in this life or beyond could have prepared him for the question that he asked.

"Do you think that Thea would want you spending your life like this?"

As Rayquaza stood still in shock, the questioning echoing in his head, Darkrai disappeared into the darkness of the night. Long after he had disappeared, Rayquaza was staring into the night.

_Do you think that Thea would want you spending your life like this?_

* * *

Chrisdeole stared up at the Tin Towers, a wistful look on his handsome face. Umbreon stood at his side, looking up at the towers as well. They had someone to meet here, and Chrisdeole was waiting until the right moment arrived for him to enter and talk to them.

[When is that bird coming already?] Umbreon finally asked his trainer, looking up at him.

"She's more than a bird, Umbreon," Chrisdeole scolded his Eeveelution gently. "She's the one Legendary who may have any idea who the others are. And what the hell has happened over the last two thousand years."

[… I still say she's a big bird.]

"You do that."

Finally, a spark of recognition shot through Chrisdeole, and he turned around sharply, his eyes narrowed. However, he relaxed as he saw a blue-haired girl standing nearby, a smile playing on lips that seemed to be perfectly shaped for pouting playfully. Purple eyes sparked with mirth as she stepped forward.

Chrisdeole grinned at her as she approached. "Hello, Suicune."

Suicune, the Legendary Dog of Johto, grinned up at the taller human. "Hello, Chris." She hugged him suddenly, and Chrisdeole chuckled as he hugged her back. After a moment, they let go of each other, and Suicune stepped back again, smiling at him brightly. She smiled down at Umbreon.

"Hello, Umbreon," she greeted, smiling warmly down at him.

Umbreon bowed his head down. [Milady. It's an honor to see you again.]

"Umbreon."

[Yes, milady?]

"What did I say 2000 years ago?"

[Don't call you 'milady'?]

Suicune gave a bright smile. "There ya go!"

Chrisdeole glanced up at the Tin Tower, and then sighed before looking at Suicune. "Ho-oh won't be showing up, will she?"

Suicune shook her head sadly. "No, she won't be. She sent me down as a messenger instead." She gestured towards the woods nearby. "I think we need to talk."

Chrisdeole stared at her for a moment, revelation exploding in his mind. "You know who Johto's Guardian is, don't you? You know who Jaina's heir is."

Suicune closed her eyes and nodded. "Yes." She started off towards the woods without another word, not looking back once. Chrisdeole watched her for only a moment before following her. Umbreon watched them both, shaking his head.

[And once again, we head into another crazy adventure that will probably get Chrisdeole killed again,] Umbreon said to himself, shaking his head. He glanced up at the sky. [Thea, Seth, Jaina, wherever you three are, you must be laughing hysterically at this.]

With that last thought, he trotted after his trainer and the Legendary.

* * *

"So, you've got a little sister and brother?"

Autumn looked up at Lott, surprise in her doe brown eyes. She took a sip of milk as she watched Lott, who sat across from her at the table in the mess hall. Rayquaza and Latias were in the separate rooms that the girls and boys had. Rayquaza was apparently sick, and Latias had refused to get out of the bed, preferring to stay and cuddle with her Flareon.

"Um, yeah." She frowned at Lati's older brother. She liked the guy a lot, but this was starting to sound like a weird conversation. "Where did that come from?"

Lott shrugged before continuing to nibble on the cinnamon toast he had snagged from the buffet table nearby. "Curiosity. You've met most of my family. Ray and Lott."

Autumn blinked in surprise. "You guys don't have a big family?" she asked conversationally, cocking her head as she stared at the blue-haired young man.

Lott smiled knowingly at her. "You're turning the conversation to me. How about this. You answer one of my questions, and then I answer one of yours. We'll continue on and off for as long as we do it. Or until we get sick of each other."

Autumn laughed at his joke before nodding. "Alright," she shrugged. "You ask me a question. I'll go first. Yeah, I've got a brother and sister - Springer and Summer. I haven't seen them in awhile."

Latios chuckled. "Springer and Summer?"

"Yeah. My brother is still furious at them for giving him the name Springer." Autumn's voice held a nostalgic joke in its depths, as if speaking about something from her home life.

Lott laughed, grinning at her. "I don't think anyone could. Autumn and Summer are a good sense in unity though, and Springer isn't such a bad name. Better than Lott, at any length. Who's older, out of the two?"

"Hey, it's my turn!"

"Oh, yeah." Lott waved his hand. "That question I asked is my next question. Go ahead and ask one."

"Alright. Are you really close to Lati and Ray?" Autumn was just curious to see how Lati and Lott's relationship was. Lati had spoken often of her big brother on their way to meet him, and Autumn could tell that she loved him a lot."

"Extremely," confirmed Lott, nodding once. He smiled warmly at the thought of his sister. "Lati should've been my twin sister, instead of my younger sister. She's my best friend, and knows me a hell of a lot better than I know myself." He continued, "And Ray's a very good friend, too. I'm usually one of the only ones who can get through that thick skull of his."

Autumn chuckled. "Is there anybody else?"

"Rai. Lati mentioned that you met him."

"Oh!" Autumn's dark brown eyes lit up in remembrance of the strange, dark young man she had met a few nights ago, the night her nightmares had begun. "He and Cressy." She looked around. "Are they dating or something?" she asked in a low voice.

Lott chuckled. "It's… complicated," Lott finally decided, shrugging once. "Trying to figure out their relationship is harder than figuring out which came first - the Torchic or the egg."

Autumn groaned at the old question that had plagued the Pokemon Word for millennia. "Let's not start getting all philosophical, alright? I don't need a headache this early in the morning."

Lott chuckled before he nodded in agreement. "I can agree with that." He took a sip of his coffee before looking at her. "Now, my turn. What is your favorite part about being a trainer?"

Autumn frowned. "I thought your last question was your question for this round."

Lott shrugged. "I changed my mind. I think you'll find that I tend to do that." He raised an eyebrow at Autumn as he waited for the answer to his question.

Autumn smiled softly. "The people and Pokemon that I meet. I've been friends with some of them forever. I met my three best friends - Dalton, Jason, and Luna - during my first year as a trainer. We've competed together every year. I'd do anything for them. They're my best friends. And my Pokemon are my family on the road."

Lott smiled. "You know," he said out of the blue, a smile on his face. "You remind me a lot like someone I knew. A really long time ago."

Autumn frowned. "Is that good or bad?" she asked slowly.

Lott smiled sadly back at her. "Extremely good. The woman you remind me of was beautiful, smart, independent, brave, and a truly incredible woman." He laughed softly. "She would really like you."

Autumn smiled softly. "What was her name?"

"Thea," Latios replied the name sending a chill of sadness down his spine. "She was a very good friend of mine and Ray's."

Autumn opened her mouth to speak, but frowned as her PokeNav began to beep, signaling someone was calling. She picked it up and checked the caller ID. "Dalt," she murmured softly. She smiled at Lott. "Excuse me." She walked away, leaving the room.

Latios chuckled sadly, and then held his mug up in a toast. "Thea, you'd like her a lot. To him, she's his chance at redemption." He sighed. "And we know when Rayqauza knows what he has to do… he does it." He grinned suddenly. "Who am I kidding, Thea? That Hunter is gonna fail, now. I know it."

What Latios didn't know was that Autumn had heard every word that he had said.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, let's pick up! Rayquaza's remembering Thea, Chrisdeole's met with Suicune, Darkrai is trying to knock some sense into Rayquaza's head, and Autumn's getting suspicious! WHAT FUN!

Speculation topics! So, I'm wondering what you guys think about this. I'm putting in SO many plot hints in this chapter, it's not even funny. Now, let's get onto speculation topics!

Who is Thea? What happened to her, and why does Rayquaza blame himself? Who is Seth? Who is Jaina? WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!?

Rayquaza: You could tell them, you know, You know what's going to happen.

I could, but where's the fun in that? XD See ya, guys, please review!


	8. Burdens Still Carried

**Author's Note:** OMG! Is this for real? Is this a new chapter of My Human! Don't be decieved, fellow fanfiction authors (and authoresses). I finally got the next chapter up! The next chapter is going to be a blast for me to write, and I'm off until next Tuesday, so be prepared for a new chapter very soon! But until then, enjoy this new chapter, and please review! I worked hard on this, and very, very long! :D

I don't own Pokemon. I do, however, own any OCs that you don't recognize, and I own the plotline. And we're getting into the actual plot here! Oh, and I've got a major twist at the end I think some of you will enjoy. Thanks for the reviews, alerts, PMs, discussions, and so many other things, guys. Oh, and no more OCs are being accepted.

2. Please vote for your favorite character on my fanfiction page! I want to see who you guys like! At the moment, I believe Rayquaza and Latias are in the lead, but Autumn got a vote, and so did Arceus! I hope you guys are enjoying this, please review, and have a great night!

* * *

**Chapter Eight: **Burdens Carried Still

After that moment, all hell broke lose.

But, of course, Autumn had had a few moments to frown and wonder what the hell was wrong with Lott. Who was Thea, exactly? Why was he talking like Thea, whoever she was, could hear him? It was confusing, and Autumn didn't like being confused and kept in the dark even in the best of times. Lott was hiding something.

And she had a feeling that Ray and Lati knew what Lott was hiding. And now, Autumn was going to make sure that she knew.

And _that _was when all hell broke lose.

Autumn found herself flying through the air, and cried out in shock and pain as something extremely hot scorched her shoulder. Autumn's mind, conditioned from after all of her years as a trainer, recognized it as a powerful fire-type attack. She was even able to figure out what kind of attack that it was.

It was a flamethrower.

Wait a second!

A flamethrower?!

What the hell was going on? Why had Autumn just gotten hit with a flamethrower?! What the hell was going on!? Those thoughts and more coursed through her head as she was hurled through the air. As Autumn was hurled back towards the metal walls, she suddenly felt someone grab her, cushioning her landing. The person grunted, and Autumn relaxed as she realized who it was.

"Autumn, are you alright?" Ray asked, panting slightly. He stared at the deck, where several embers were burning brightly on the ground, before helping to pull Autumn up.

"Yeah… I'm fine," she replied, panting as well. She looked up in fear at Ray, her doe brown eyes appearing more innocent than ever. Not that she wasn't grateful for Ray's rescue, but where had he come from?

Only a few moments ago, he hadn't been there. But just as Autumn had needed help, he had appeared, and probably had saved her from serious injury - or worse, from getting killed from whatever attacked her. Autumn glanced over as Lati and Lott, followed by Lati's Flareon, raced over.

"Everyone alright?" Lott demanded, glancing from the green-haired Mossdeep native to the brunette Slateport girl. Concern was easily seen in those deep orbs, and he glanced nervously at Lati. Lati glanced back, betraying no emotion in her eyes.

Lati glanced down a moment later at Autumn, and her eyes widened. "Autumn, you're hurt!" she exclaimed, kneeling down next to her.

Autumn glanced at her badly burned shoulder, and winced. "Yeah," she replied weakly.

Lott glanced around, and then shot an unforeseen message to Ray through the link that lasted between all the Legendary Pokemon that watched over the world.

_It's the Hunters. They're attacking her._

Ray watched him for a fraction of a second before sending a message to Lati. _Get her down to the infirmary. Protect her, no matter what, I don't care if you expose yourself. Get her out of here, now._

Remembering their last conversation clearly in her mind, Lati helped Autumn to get up. "Here, you need to get that checked out," she told the Hoenn-born girl gently. "That looks really bad."

Autumn nodded vaguely, shaking at the pain in her shoulder. Latios couldn't help but feel a burst of sympathy for the poor girl. She had just been brutally attacked in front of everyone on the ship. Clearly, the Hunters truly wanted her dead now. Which meant that Rayquaza and Latios were going to fight until their last breaths in order to protect her.

As soon as Autumn, Latias, and Mew were gone, Rayquaza turned to Latios, a grim determination in his eyes. "No matter what happens, remember - they attacked first. We're just defending Autumn."

Latios didn't answer. But Rayquaza didn't need one.

* * *

Arceus's eyes snapped open. "They've attacked her."

A green-haired young girl frowned at Arceus from across the table of the small café. "Who, Arca?" Shaymin asked innocently, cocking her head to the side.

To any normal passerby, the two would appear to be a pair of friends - maybe a mother and daughter, a pair of sisters, a niece and aunt, etc. - meeting for a simple lunch, so that they could catch up on what was going on in their lives. But the two had a much more important purpose than just that. They were guarding two of the currently unknown guardians.

Well, according to Dialga, they were more like 'stalking' the two unknown guardians. Kyogre had started to snicker at the two, Arceus had threatened to 'blast them into oblivion' or 'send them back to the daycare that was Dialga's former punishment', 'whichever came first'. Knowing Arceus, she would choose the most cruel.

That would _definitely _be the daycare.

"The Hunters," explained Arceus. She stabbed the mashed potatoes on her plate with unnecessary force, and Shaymin jumped as she heard a slight crack. Apparently, Arceus was mad. Very mad.

"The Hunters attacked Autumn," Arceus explained. She scowled. "Dammit, Chrisdeole, of all the times to be somewhere else…"

"But he had to talk to Suicune!" Shaymin exclaimed, pointing out an obvious point to the Alpha Pokemon. "They've got to figure out how to protect the Johto Guardian the best way! They know who he is, but the Hunters don't yet."

"Yet," muttered Arceus.

Shaymin frowned at her. "I think you're a bit pessimistic, Arceus," she finally said, smiling slightly at the golden-haired Alpha Pokemon.

Arceus just stared at her for a moment before scowling and turning her attention back to her food. "I'm not pessimistic. I'm _realistic_. There's a substantial difference - look in the dictionary, if you don't believe me!"

"Sure. And, in your own opinion, is pessimistic equal to… what's that word? I only know the definition."

"… alright. What are you babbling along about now?"

"You're like Rayquaza. You feel guilty for something that wasn't even your fault in the first place." Arceus stared in shock at the little green-haired Pokemon as she continued. "Rayquaza thinks that it was his fault that Thea was killed. You think it was your fault that Jaina and Seth weren't warned, and that they died. You think it's your fault about what happened to Chrisdeole."

It had not been Rayquaza's fault that Thea had died, no matter what the Hoenn Legendary would think. Thea had had to die in order to prepare the world for the events that were taking place even today. Thea wouldn't have wanted Rayquaza to carry the burden of her death for so long… and yet he had. She would've hit him in the back of the head, had she known what he was doing to himself.

Jaina and Seth… she didn't want to think about them. At all. The guilt was too much for Arceus… she regretted what had happened so much… because of her mistakes, two lives, full of promise and hope, full of talent and love, had been wiped away so quickly and suddenly.

Chrisdeole…

Arceus wasn't even going _there_.

She closed her eyes before scowling at Shaymin. "We underestimate you, don't we?" she asked the grass-type dryly, speaking of herself and every other Legendary Pokemon.

Shaymin simply smiled. "It's about time someone realized that."

At that moment, Arceus suddenly tensed, her face draining of blood. Shaymin's eyes widened in fear at the look of terror and fear in the Alpha Pokemon's eyes. What had just happened? Shaymin knew that whatever it was, it wasn't going to be good. It took Shaymin a few seconds to gather up the courage to find out what had just happened.

"What's wrong?" Shaymin dared to ask.

"The Johto Guardian." Arceus's eyes were glassy yet cloudy, and her voice was like a whispery breath. Shaymin almost couldn't hear her. "He has been revealed. And attacked. He's in some serious danger." She took a deep breath. "And I'm not sure whether he'll survive this."

* * *

"Oh, crap."

Eyes narrowed, posture tense, and his fists clenched, Jason couldn't help but wonder if anything could get worse at the moment. He had just been attacked by some random person in the middle of nowhere, and knew that he was in some serious trouble. Why hadn't he gone with Autumn?! He wouldn't be in this situation if he had…

But then again, when it came to Autumn, if she didn't find trouble, it usually found her.

"Oh, crap," Jason repeated. His eyes were wide now as he stared down the two large Aggrons in front of him. Their trainer, a man dressed in all black, smirked at Jason.

"Care to surrender?" the black-clad man asked.

There were several things that most people knew about Jason. He was truly a son of Johto, which meant that he loved to travel, he could handle any sort of danger that would come his way, and that he was stubborn. Damn stubborn, and he would do anything and everything for his friends, family, and Pokemon. He knew that it was true.

However, with being stubborn came a hatred of losing and surrendering. And with Jason now staring down what could've been his death, his eyes narrowed grimly and he grinned cockily back at the man.

"Not on my life," Jason taunted back. He liked taunting people, especially when they threatened him and his friends. It was a little habit he had picked up from Dalton over the years. One that he was seriously going to have to get rid of, eventually…

The black-clad man shot him a simple smile that sent chills crawling down Jason's back. "That can be arranged," he replied simply, and Jason felt his stomach flip-flop when he realized that this guy wanted to really kill him.

Oh, crap.

"But it won't be."

Jason and the black-clad trainer both turned sharply. A blue-haired girl stood firm and tall nearby, her strange-colored purple eyes harder than diamonds. A dark red haired man also stood nearby, and his eyes were ice cold emeralds. An Umbreon also stood nearby, its eyes hard and posture tense.

The black-clad man's eyes narrowed in hatred as he snarled to the newcomers, "You!"

The blue-haired girl - who reminded Jason in Luna in some small ways, including the taunting little smile on her face - smirked back at the man. "Yep. Us. Now, run along before we have to hurt you."

The black-clad man's eyes narrowed, and then he turned around. "Hyper beam!" he bellowed.

Jason dove out of the way as quickly as possible as the two Aggrons loaded up and shot out their hyper beams more quickly than Jason had ever seen before. He was barely able to avoid the first bolt of power, and wasn't able to avoid the second one. He saw his life flash before his life, and Jason closed his eyes tightly.

_I don't believe it! That stupid cliché is actually real! Ha, Dalton, I was right! HA!_

As Jason prepared himself to die, he felt someone slam into his side, knocking him into the ground. He heard a terrible sound as the hyper beam flew over him, and then ran into a tree, causing shards to fly everywhere. He felt his savior tense, and then nothing.

Jason knew no more as he fell into an unwilling, unexpected unconsciousness.

* * *

Ten minutes later, the black-haired trainer had disappeared after Chrisdeole and Suicune had chased him through the forest. Now, frustrated beyond belief and worried about the well-being of the Johto Guardian, Suicune led her and Chrisdeole's trek to where they had left Jason with his savior. Chrisdeole hadn't been able to recognize who had saved him at first, but when they came back into the clearing, he recognized her immediately.

"Cresselia!" Chrisdeole exclaimed. While Suicune checked on the unconscious Johto Guardian, the psychic-member of the Lunar Duo allowed herself to be hugged by the red-haired human.

Cresselia grinned up at Chrisdeole, who was much taller than her svelte, petite human form. "Chrisdeole, you haven't aged a day!" she told him, smiling gently. "Granted, for obvious reasons… but it's good to have you back, my friend."

"For once I believe that my counterpart and I are in agreement."

Everyone awake - including Umbreon, who had stayed behind with the unconscious Jason and the now revealed Cresselia - glanced towards the trees, where a black-haired young man stood, watching the scene with boredom etched on his handsome, yet dark face. He was easily recognizable to all.

"Darkrai," Chrisdeole greeted, nodding once at him. "Good to see you again, old friend."

"The feeling is mutual, Chrisdeole," Darkrai told him, stepping into the light of the clearing. "You look the same."

"Obviously, considering he was dead," Cresselia snapped, rolling her eyes at the supposed idiocy of her counterpart. Darkrai's eyes narrowed, and Suicune quickly stopped the argument that was about to begin between the two Sinnoh Legendaries.

"Alright, guys," Suicune told the two, immediately all-business. "No fighting here."

Umbreon chose that moment to bow low to Darkrai. [My lord,] he greeted the dark-type Legendary. [It is an honor to meet you again.]

Darkrai nodded coolly back at Umbreon, and managed to catch Cresselia and Chrisdeole both rolling their eyes. He then glanced back to Chrisdeole and Cresselia, before glancing back at Suicune.

"Where did the hunter go?" Darkrai asked, glancing from Suicune to Chrisdeole.

Chrisdeole growled, an inhuman sound that sounded alien to Darkrai and Cresselia's ears. "He got away. Jason here is going to be in a lot of danger now. They know who he is. He's a well-known trainer, it won't take them long to figure out more about him."

"Just great," muttered Darkrai. He glanced at Cresselia. "How long is he going to be knocked out?"

"A few hours at the least," Cresselia replied.

Chrisdeole nodded approvingly at the two. "Good. That'll give us some time to get him to safety and figure out what our next move is." He frowned suddenly. "Good thing that it wasn't you that knocked him out, Darkrai…"

"Oh, he wanted to, don't worry," Cresselia told the formerly deceased man once. Her voice was dry and exasperated. "I caught on what he meant though, and managed to stop him quickly."

Darkrai grinned darkly, and Chrisdeole rolled his eyes. He was used to the antic that Cresselia and Darkrai got into at times. Despite the bickering that they often participated in together, they did have a close friendship. They had been forced to deal with each other for centuries, and they depended on each other.

"Come on, it would just be a bunch of endless nightmares…" Darkrai trailed off as he saw the glares that he was receiving from Cresselia, Chrisdeole, Suicune, and even Umbreon. "Um, good time to shut up?"

"I knew you had a brain. I just knew it," Cresselia exclaimed, a huge, fake smile on her face. Suicune rolled her eyes as Darkrai glared threateningly at the girl.

Chrisdeole suddenly frowned as he walked forward. Pulling Jason up, he helped to support the unconscious trainer. Darkrai followed, draping Jason's other arm around his shoulder. The group started into the forest, Chrisdeole and Darkrai carrying Jason, Umbreon and Suicune in the lead, and Cresselia just behind the boys.

"What were you two doing here, anyway?" Chrisdeole asked, glancing at Darkrai. "You both saved his life. We wouldn't have gotten to him in time… he would've been…"

"Killed like Thea was," Darkrai replied bluntly. Chrisdeole flinched heavily, and Suicune winced.

Darkrai regretted his words a moment later. There was unbridled hurt in Chrisdeole's eyes, and a look of longing. Self-loathing lit every pigment of those emerald green eyes, and there was a horrible anger in his eyes as well. There was a horrible regret in his eyes, as well, and then it hit Darkrai like a ton of bricks.

Chrisdeole felt just as guilty about Thea's death. If not more so than even Rayquaza did.

Suicune was not looking back towards them, but Darkrai could see that her back was tense with anger. Umbreon was glaring at Darkrai, a threatening look in his eyes. He wasn't that happy about mentioning Thea to his human. And Cresselia's jaw was clenched.

"Chris," Darkrai said, glancing at him. "I'm sorry."

Chrisdeole nodded slowly, not replying.

Cresselia continued, "To answer your question, Chrisdeole, Arceus has assigned us to completely protect the Guardians for as long as possible. Autumn is being guarded by Rayquaza, Latias, Mew, and Latios. She's safe. And we'll all be guarding Jason here now. Except Chrisdeole."

"Why not me?" Chrisdeole asked, his silence finally broken.

"Because Arceus needs your help. The Sinnoh and Kanto Guardian haven't been revealed yet. She needs your help to be able to find them."

Suicune nodded. "I figured that." She closed her eyes. "It's time to correct my mistakes."

Cresselia groaned. "If you're going to pull a Rayquaza and start blaming yourself for Jaina's death, I don't know what I'm going to do to you, Suicune, seriously…"

"I'm not, don't worry," Suicune assured her. She turned around and smiled reassuringly at them. "I made peace years ago. I can only hope that Dialga and Moltres have done the same over the years."

"Good," Chrisdeole told her. He chuckled sadly. "To be honest, I'd feel obligated to knock some sense into your head if you blamed yourself for Jaina's death."

Suicune sighed before stopping completely. "I'd give anything to take her death back," she told them quietly. "And I'd do anything to bring all four of you back. But I know I can't. I live with the sadness everyday… but the guilt died long ago."

"Rayquaza's didn't," Cresselia pointed out.

"From what Thea told me of him, they had a special bond," Chrisdeole told them, painful memories boiling to the surface as he spoke about Thea. "A special bond formed from them saving each other's lives."

"And that is why Rayquaza lives with the guilt," explained Suicune. "Thea was not just Rayquaza's charge. She was his friend. And when she died, his guilt was born. If he wants to be able to protect Autumn… he's going to have to let that guilt die."

"Or else what?" Darkrai asked warily as he and Chrisdeole repositioned Jason on their shoulders. "I can sense an 'or else' at the end of that…"

"Or else Autumn will suffer Thea's fate," Suicune said softly. She closed her eyes. "But I doubt that Rayquaza will let that happen. We know him." She opened her eyes. "And we know that he'll figure out how to save her. But if he can figure out how to forgive himself… we'll have to see."

* * *

"Ray, look out!"

Rayquaza listened carefully to Latios's warning, and dove straight ahead, barely missing the powerful thunderbolt that had been heading his way. The thunderbolt was powerful - he could tell that from the sparks that shot at him, singing his hair and clothing. He hissed in pain, but didn't cry out completely.

He was helped up a moment later, and glanced up to see Latios. Latios's eyes were narrowed at a person unseen through the thick black smoke. His voice was hard a moment later as he spoke. Rayquaza tensed as the words registered in his mind.

"She's Liam's descendent," Latios growled. "I can sense it. This is a blood battle for her."

Rayquaza shrugged, fury in his eyes. "Works for me," he snarled. "Being merciful isn't exactly on my agenda at the moment."

"I thought you were going to say that."

"Glad to know that I'm well-known by now."

"Whatever you say, Ray."

"Well, the two Legendary Dragons of Hoenn. Two of them, at least."

A black-haired girl stepped through the smoke, appearing in front of the two. Rayquaza instantly knew that Latios was right by his claim that this girl was a descendent of Liam. The same dark, cruel eyes were on her face, the same evil smirk, and then same arrogant posture were features of this girl. A Mightyena crossed to her side, and growled at the two.

Latios's eyes narrowed, and he put his hand behind his back. Rayquaza glanced at the hand, and saw that it was beginning to glow a ghostly white color. Latios was preparing a Luster Purge attack against the hunter… um, huntress, apparently.

Ray's eyes narrowed at the girl, loathing in every gesture. "I don't care who you are," he told her softly. "You're not hurting them again. Your ancestor succeeded… but you won't."

The girl smirked softly. "We'll see about that, won't we?"

"How about now?" Latios snarled. He threw his hand out, and the Luster Purge flew through the air as a giant, silvery white wave of power. The girl's eyes narrowed.

"Mightyena, shadow ball!"

The shadow ball was shot from the Mightyena's mouth barely a moment after the command had been issued by his mistress. The two powerful attacks collided in mid air, but there were indeed consequences towards Rayquaza and Latios. The attack had exploded closer to the two, and it knocked the two into the metal wall.

Rayquaza blacked out for only a second, but when he recovered completely, he glanced down at Latios. The dragon-type, Eon Twin was unconscious, unmoving against the metal wall. Rayquaza stood up slowly, shaken up, and leaning heavily against the wall. The girl stepped forward, a smile on her face.

"She's dead, now," the black-haired girl told Rayquaza as the Mightyena walked to her side. "She's dead, now. Like Thea."

Rage exploded in Rayquaza, and clouded his instincts for one critical moment. A shadow ball came towards him, and he knew that he wasn't going to be able to dodge in time. His life didn't flash in front of his eyes-

But another shadow ball did, colliding with the first shadow ball.

Rayquaza blinked in shock, and then glanced suspiciously at the side where the second shadow ball had come from. A dark-haired young man, dressed in blue jeans, a white shirt, and a leather jacket, walked into view, his eyes cold and hard as he watched the black-haired girl. A Dusknoir was at his side, already prepping another shadow ball.

The dark haired girl snarled. "Traitor," she growled at the new arrival, her eyes alit with hatred.

The dark-haired boy nodded coldly at him. "Hello, Kelly," he greeted smoothly, ice in his voice. "Go. Now."

She snarled again. "You haven't seen the last of me, you traitor." Kelly - the dark haired girl, apparently - glanced hatefully at Rayquaza and the unconscious Latios. "Neither have you. The Guardians will die, I swear it!"

A moment later, she had disappeared completely. It would only be later that Rayquaza would realize that she had been transported away by a psychic Pokemon. He glanced at the dark-haired human with the Dusknoir as he raced forward. The dark-haired boy hesitated before looking at the two of them. Rayquaza kneeled down next to Latios, checking him over, and the dark-haired boy did the same.

"Thanks for your help there," Rayquaza told him quietly.

The dark-haired boy nodded. "No problem, Rayquaza," he told him quietly. "Is Latios alright?"

Rayquaza glanced sharply at the boy. Within a moment, he was standing up and had a green ball of aura in his hand. His eyes narrowed at the boy, who blinked in surprise upon seeing what Rayquaza had already managed to do in the space of a minute. The boy's Dusknoir snarled and formed another shadow ball.

"Dusknoir, no!" the boy commanded. The Dusknoir stood down slowly, glaring darkly at Rayquaza. The boy glanced at Rayquaza. "I don't mean you any harm. I'm here to help."

"Then help me out here. Who the hell are you?" Rayquaza demanded, his voice little more than a snarl.

The boy took a deep breath before answering. "Kolton," he told him quietly. "My name is Kolton."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Alright, who was seriously expecting that Kolton was going to come in? Does anyone remember who this guy is? If not, read back a few chapters! SPECULATION TIME! Why does Chrisdeole feel guilty about Thea? ... alright, I'm so sleep-deprieved that I can't think of any other speculation topics. Just speculate on anything you guys want in here?

Not the best chapter, but I want to go back and re-edit it tomorrow, when I'm not about to sleep in my contacts. Please review, guys, I want to break the 30-review mark! Hope you guys enjoyed, vote on my main page, and have a great night! See you guys next time!


	9. Can't Go Back

**Author's Note:** Hey! Is this a chapter that shows up a reasonable amount of time after the last update! Well, it is, folks! I'm going to be gone for a little while after this, but if all goes well, I'll be able to update within the next three weeks. I've got all of the story planned out now, and I even have a couple of ideas for a sequel, or even a prequel concerning Chrisdeole. I'm not sure yet - tell me which you guys would prefer - a prequel after this is done that will explain a LOT of this stuff, or a sequel. Or even both!

I don't own the Legendaries. I own the personalities I give them (which, I must say, I love), but I do own my OCs - Chrisdeole and Jason, for this chapter. Also appearing in this chapter: Arceus, Giratina, Mesprit, Groudon, Kyogre, Dialga, Palkia, Cresselia, Darkrai, and Suicune! See, aren't you guys excited to read? Go ahead!

Please review when done, and if you haven't, go and vote for your favorite character in here! Hope everyone's doing well! Oh, and the conversations between some of these guys weren't half as long. They just played off each other so well!

**

* * *

****Can't Go Back**

"He can't go back, can he?"

It was several hours later, and Arceus turned sharply upon hearing the angry and contempt-filled voice behind her. Standing on Mt. Pyre in the Hoenn Region, the green and wild lands of Hoenn went as far as the eye could see. Down below, far and far down, the oceans waves crashed against the island that Mt. Pyre sat on.

Arceus's emerald eyes narrowed upon seeing the dark-haired man in front of her. Well, if he could be called a man at all. Like many of those who actually addressed the Alpha Pokemon, this was a Legendary Pokemon, currently in his human form. Dressed in black jeans, a red shirt, and a red and black jacket, his eerie yellow eyes were narrowed at Arceus.

Arceus swallowed. "Hello, Giratina," she greeted the Lord of the Reverse World.

Giratina didn't answer for a moment. Much taller than the golden-haired Arceus in their human forms, he strode to her side with several steps. It was only their close friendship that allowed Giratina to grab Arceus's shoulders and shake her firmly. Arceus gritted her teeth, but did not say anything to him.

"Are you _insane_?!" Giratina hissed, his voice hard and angry. "Were you _thinking _when he was brought back?"

"Of course I was!" Arceus snapped back before she could stop herself. "And I didn't have any other choice! The Hunters are leaving me no other options, Giratina. We are approaching a battle-"

"Can. He. Go. Back." Giratina's yellow eyes, hints of red scattered throughout them, narrowed at her. "Can he go back once we defeat them? Can he be sent back?"

Arceus hesitated slightly, and that told Giratina all that he needed to know. He released her shoulders in shock, his hands flopping to his sides. He stared in horror and amazement at Arceus, shaking his head. Ashamed, Arceus glanced down at the ground. She gritted her teeth again. Standing her ground, she looked up at the much taller Giratina. It would never cease to amaze her how much shorter she was then Giratina in their human forms.

"Arceus… what were you thinking?" Giratina asked softly. He wasn't yelling, but Arceus felt it would have been easier on her if he had been yelling.

"We need to stop them once and for all. Dammit, Giratina, the Hunters killed all four of them last time! We can't make the same mistakes that we made back then!" Arceus's voice was filled with raw pain.

Giratina stared at her as she stomped away, looking over the edge of Mt. Pyre. She watched the Hoenn region silently for a few minutes, and Giratina only watched her. He had known Arceus since the beginning of time, yet he had never heard her in so much pain. She had made her amends, hadn't she?

Hadn't she?

"You blame yourself."

Arceus flinched. Steeling herself against the insightful words that were about to come, Arceus's emerald green orbs stared out at the Hoenn region. This was that girl's home. Autumn, her name was. This was her home. That human had been raised here, this was her land…

And she might never see it again.

"You blame yourself for their deaths. You all are _idiots_. All of you. You, Rayquaza, Suicune even… all of you are idiots! You're blaming yourself for events that were far beyond even your control!"

"I'm the fricking God Pokemon!" exploded Arceus. She whirled on Giratina, her emerald eyes flashing to molten gold for a few seconds. "I should be able to change things! I have to be! They shouldn't of died."

"It was beyond our control, Arceus!" Giratina exclaimed. He shook his head. "Any of us would give anything to be able to save them. We would do anything to take time back-"

"Then why didn't Dialga do anything?"

Both glanced behind them sharply. A small, preteen girl stood leaning against a rock. Dressed in khaki shorts with a pink shirt, her hair was a light pink color, tied in four braids with red hair ties. Her eyes were a golden yellow. She cocked her head at them as she walked forward.

"Why didn't Dialga go back and change time?" she asked again, glancing innocently at Giratina, and then Arceus.

Her eyes showed innocence, Giratina knew. Both no Legendary Pokemon was innocent. They had their own jobs to do in this world. People had been trying to years to bend the Legendaries to their causes, but they were always too strong for anyone to take them over. Even the smallest of them were hard to control, if they could be controlled at all. This pink-haired girl was a prime example of that.

"It was a complicated situation, Mesprit," replied Giratina, not looking at the psychic-type Legendary. "We couldn't do anything. Dialga knew that she couldn't. And she regrets it everyday of her life. She was close to Chrisdeole. She was very close."

"Has she even seen him yet?" Mesprit asked. She looked at Arceus, and her eyes widened. "Does Dialga even know that Chrisdeole is _alive_?!"

Giratina and Mesprit both glanced in shock at Arceus, who had looked back to the Hoenn region down below them. Giratina's right eye twitched in a combination of annoyance, anger, and pure exasperation. Mesprit's eyes were wide with shock and disbelief that Dialga didn't even know what every Legendary already did.

"No. She does not."

They both stared in shock at Arceus's confession. "Arceus…" murmured Giratina, shaking his head. "You didn't even tell Dia? You don't think that she deserves above all of us?"

"I didn't think that she needs to know yet."

"He was her charge, wasn't he?" Mesprit asked softly. "They were close. Really close, and you don't think that Dia deserves to know that her best friend has come back to life? Arceus…"

Arceus closed her eyes. "She'll find out soon enough."

"How do you know?"

"Because Darkrai is going to disobey my orders and go and tell her and Kyogre in Kanto. And then she and Kyogre are going to go to Johto, Dia is going to attempt to murder Palkia once again, and then all hell will break lose at last."

"… you haven't seen the future, have you?"

"No. It's just painfully easy to predict what they're going to do."

* * *

"DID YOU KNOW?!"

"Know what?!"

"SHUT UP! SHUT THE HELL UP!"

"What did I know!"

"SHUT UP! HOW DARE YOU NOT TELL ME!"

Groudon blinked in surprise and shock as he watched a completely out-of-whack Dialga scream at a bewildered looking Palkia. In his human form, as were all of the four present Legendary Pokemon, his hair was a dark red color, even darker than a certain former Sinnoh Guardian. His eyes were black, and confused. Dressed in dark pants, a red shirt, and black sneakers, he was currently trying to decide what to do. He glanced at the other member of his trio that was present.

Kyogre's human form was a svelte blue-haired woman with red eyes. Dressed in a blue miniskirt and a white tang-top, she had on a blue vest on. Her blue hair was tied into a ponytail with a red hair tie. Her eyes were narrowed slightly, but she was reserving judgment on the situation at hand. She looked livid as well, but she also looked confused.

Dialga's form had navy blue hair and steel gray eyes. She was even more petite that Kyogre, but she was much more intimidating than even the buff and well-muscled Groudon. Dressed in silver jeans, a dark blue tang-top, and silver sneakers, her eyes were - shockingly - full of tears. Her hands were clenched into fists at her sides. If not for the fact that Groudon was holding her back, he wouldn't have been surprised if she had throttled her rival then and there.

Palkia just looked plain confused. His hair was shocking pink in this form. Tall and gangly, his muscles were more ropy than Groudon's bulk. The Lord of Space was staring at the Lady of Time (she hated being called the Lord of Time. She was as girl, she often complained, call her Lady, not Lord!), pure bemusement on his face. His light pink eyes were behind light purple glasses. He was dressed in white jeans, a purple shirt, and white sneakers.

"What the hell is going on?!" Groudon demanded, glaring furiously at the water-type Hoenn Legendary.

Kyogre narrowed her red eyes at him. He saw a flash of blue in the depths of her red eyes… oh, crud. Kyogre's powers were startling to boil over. He could feel Dialga's power starting to spiral out of control inside of her. Her rage was an almost tangible thing, and she was fighting like hell to get out of Groudon's hold on her. She wanted to beat Palkia into a bloody pink pulp.

Well, she wanted to do that a lot. But it was worse than usual.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Palkia demanded. His eyes were wide behind his glasses. "I don't know what you are talking about?"

"You know!" Dialga snarled, tears running down her face. "You know! How dare you not tell me! I deserved to know, Arceus damn it! You selfish _bastard_!" She was screaming at this point, and Groudon was painfully aware of the stares they were getting.

They were currently in the Johto metropolis of Olivine City. Standing near the lighthouse, Groudon knew that people were going to notice if the Lady of Time suddenly appeared, about to beat the crap out of a gangly pink-haired man in glasses.

It would probably draw more than a few stares.

"Alright, c'mon!" Groudon growled, taking control of the situation as best as he could. "Away from a place where, when you lose your temper, you don't transform into the Lady of Time!"

Kyogre grabbed Palkia's arm as she walked past him, following Groudon and Dialga as they disappeared behind a building. A few seconds later (along with several bright flashes of light), they appeared in a seaside cave some miles away. Waves crashed against the edge of the water, and Groudon refused to let Dialga go as she lunged towards Palkia. Kyogre inched towards the water, clearly expecting the worse.

"You bastard!" screamed Dialga. The tears were coming on full-blast, and Groudon couldn't help but wonder what the hell was going on this time. "I deserved to know!"

"Deserve to know what?!" Palkia demanded. His pink eyes flashed dangerously, flashing white for a split second. "What the hell are you talking about, Dialga?"

"You don't know?" Kyogre asked at last. She glanced at Groudon for a slight second before looking at Palkia. "You seriously don't know?"

"Obviously not, Kyogre!" Groudon snapped, his patience finally stressed to the breaking point. He hated being kept in the dark. "What the hell is going on? What the hell happened that made Dialga freak out like this?"

Dialga stopped fighting. Tears cascaded down her face quickly and freely, but as she stared at Palkia, the rage and hatred in her eyes disappeared, leaving only confusion, sadness, and grief. Groudon hadn't seen her like this for 2000 years, after that disastrous battle that had cost the world four of the greatest people that it would ever see.

"You don't know?" whispered Dialga, hoarse. "You didn't know?"

"Know what?!" Palkia demanded back, his voice a little higher in volume. "Know what, Dialga? What the hell happened?"

Dialga couldn't answer. Tears continued to fall down her face, until she was full-out sobbing. Groudon sighed before pulling her into a tight hug. The Lady of Time cried into the chest of the Hoenn Guardian of the Land. Kyogre's eyes were grim as she looked from Groudon's confused eyes to Palkia's furious ones. She sighed. What she said shocked them both to core, and they would forever remember this revelation.

"Arceus resurrected Chrisdeole. He's back."

Silence was the fifth companion of the Legendaries for what seemed to be a long time. None of them could say anything, and none of them could think of what _could _be said in a situation like this. Palkia's pink orbs were blank with shock and grief. Groudon's eyes were wide with amazement, and all blood had drained from the muscular Legendary's face.

"Chrisdeole?" whispered Palkia hoarsely. He stared in amazement at Kyogre. "He's _back_? She resurrected him?"

"Yes," Kyogre whispered. She closed her eyes. "Groudon, Palkia… I can't believe I'm saying this, but I apologize. We assumed that we were the last to know about this."

"You weren't," assured Palkia. "And you don't need to apologize. Whoever's bright idea it was to keep us in the dark, however, better be sorry once I get my hands on them…" His eyes flashed white again. "Not tell us, huh? Wait until I get my hands on them…"

"They have a good reason, though," Groudon pointed out. He glanced down at Dialga, who was struggling to get back under control. Tears still ran down her face. "Miss Time here would have a meltdown."

Dialga sniffed loudly, reminding Groudon more of a grief-stricken young woman than the all-powerful Lady of Time. "I can't believe this," she whispered softly. Her voice was still heard against the crashing waves. "It only shows how grave this all is."

Kyogre nodded grimly. "We're losing the fight. I… I was just in contact with Cresselia, very, very recently. They've found the Johto Guardian. They found the Sinnoh and Kanto Guardians, and the Hoenn Guardian is already being protected."

"What?!" Groudon exclaimed. His eyes widened in shock at Kyogre. "What, seriously, is this 'leave Groudon in the dark' day? Who the heck is the Guardian?"

"Autumn."

Groudon's eyes widened. "The trainer who won the Ever Grande Conference last year? _She's _the Guardian!?"

"Yep." Kyogre bit her lip before she continued, "That's where Rayquaza is. He's guarding the girl."

They all paused for a moment before Palkia addressed the one thing that they were all thinking. "And reminding Rayquaza of the one thing he's hated himself for - 2000 years later, might I add - will accomplish what, exactly?"

"We need to beat him this time." Her voice was hoarse, but firm, and a flash of navy blue flashed through Dialga's eyes. Groudon released her, full confident that she wasn't going to beat the crap out of Palkia anymore. "It's the final battle for the Guardians. We didn't succeed the first time around… and if we don't the second time, the world goes to hell."

Silence greeted her words for a few seconds.

"Well, that's just great," Groudon replied sarcastically. "The world is in the hands of teenagers. That makes me feel so much better about everything!"

"Chrisdeole, Thea, Jaina, and Seth weren't much older," Kyogre pointed out, glaring darkly at the ground-type Hoenn Legendary.

"They were in their mid twenties. They were more mature."

"And these kids are mature, too. They're trainers, we know that much-"

"Oh, great. Either way, they're hormonal crazed teenagers who have the fate in the world in their hands-"

"Am I the only one who actually has faith in them?"

"You always were too trusting."

"You've always been too paranoid."

"I'm not paranoid. I'm skeptical. There's a difference."

"Like what?"

"Look it up!"

"No, I've got better things to do in my life, thanks anyway."

"Stupid fish."

"Moronic rock."

"Take that back!"

"Make me!"

"SHUT UP!" bellowed Palkia, his voice echoing throughout the cave. Both Groudon and Kyogre - who now stood facing each other, glaring furiously at the other, both jumped, and then glared at Palkia, who had glanced at Dialga.

For a moment, it almost seemed like a smile was on the Lady of Time's face. However, it had died by the time that all three had looked at her. Her face was once again grief-stricken and painful, and it broke the three Legendaries' hearts to see their friend like this. Chrisdeole's death had hurt them all, but this was too painful for any mortal. These Legendaries were immortal.

They would always remember Dialga's face when she had found out about Chrisdeole's death in the first place.

"Alright," Palkia said after a moment. He closed his eyes for a second, calming himself down, and then opened them again, looking at the others. "Now what?"

Dialga stepped forward, her eyes flashing again. "Now?" she repeated. "We stop the past from repeating itself."

* * *

"So, you disobeyed orders and told Dialga and Kyogre?"

"Yep."

"And you really don't care what Arceus is going to do to you?"

"If she's not used to me rebelling against her, then she's seriously got to figure that out."

"He's got a point. He's been rebelling against authority for almost 2000 years."

"…thanks, Chrisdeole."

Chrisdeole gave a roguish grin. "Thanks, Darkrai," he replied. He was much happier now, after everything that had happened over the last few hours. Jason was still unconscious, but Darkrai had gone to tell Dialga and Kyogre about Chrisdeole.

They sat in a cave in the middle of somewhere in Johto, after they had teleported there. A fire was in the center of the cave, and the group - Umbreon, Chrisdeole, Darkrai, Cresselia, Jason, and Suicune - were all around in different positions around the cave. Outside, it was heavily raining. Jason was lying unconscious on a pallet in the back of the cave, sleeping soundly. Darkrai leaned against the wall, watching the rain. Chrisdeole sat next to Suicune and Umbreon on one side of the fire, while Cresselia sat on the other side.

"Anytime," Darkrai replied, not looking back at the resurrected human. "But now we've got to figure out how we're going to tell our new friend here about his powers."

"Um, we could just wake him up and tell him," suggested Suicune. She poked the fire with a stick, and giggled. "I love poking the fire. It's like I'm teasing Entei."

"… Suicune, I'm going to give you some friendly advice."

"And what is that, Darkrai?"

"Get. A fricking. Hobby."

"…you're mean."

"I'm the dark-type member of the Lunar Duo. If you're not used to it, you're never going to be used to it." He shook his head, and then glanced back at the others. "We've got to figure it out."

"Well, we need to lay it on easy. A normal person won't take the fact that he's the Johto Guardian, destined to do a lot of crazy things, easily." Cresselia shrugged. "Btu then again, what trainer is any definition of normal?"

"Very true," Suicune noted. She glanced at Jason. "He's my charge now. I'm going to protect him. Whoever the Kanto and Sinnoh Guardians are, they're the charges of Moltres and Dialga now. And Autumn is Rayquaza's charge."

"… what the _hell _is wrong with you people!?"

Everyone glanced back sharply at their supposedly unconscious charge. Jason was wide awake, his eyes wide with shock. They flicked from all of the people in the cave as he attempted to sit up. As he did so, however, he yelped and then collapsed back down, clutching his head.

"Okay… that wasn't the smartest move I've ever made," Jason admitted. He glanced at all of them. "So, who the hell are you people?"

"We're not going to hurt you," Suicune assured him as she took a step forward. His eyes narrowed at her. "I promise. I'm-"

"Don't lie to me. I know who you all are. I see two possibilities here," Jason replied sharply. "One. You're all psychos… which is definitely a possibility, from what you heard of all of this. Two. You're actually telling the truth, and you're all Legendary Pokemon… except for whoever the hell you and the Umbreon are," he finished, pointing at Chrisdeole and his Umbreon.

"Well, um… we can explain this!" Cresselia replied immediately, a smile on her face.

"Prove it!" Jason snarled.

Suicune grinned. "Gladly." She closed her eyes and stood up, taking several steps back. All of the eyes of the cave's occupants followed her as she took a deep breath. A blue glow overtook her, and within seconds, her entire form was glowing blue. Before their eyes, its shape changed from a petite, svelte young woman to what looked like a dog with a flowing mane.

Moments later, the Legendary Dog of Water stood in front of the group. Suicune's noble eyes glanced towards Jason, and she snorted in amusement at the look of shock on his face. She closed her eyes again, and the blue grow overtook her again. The blue form shifted to a small, human form, and Suicune appeared again her in mortal form.

"Convinced now?" Suicune asked sweetly, smiling innocently at the Johto-born trainer.

"Um… yes," Jason replied numbly. "You're really… holy crap."

Chrisdeole smiled. "He's taking it better than we expected."

"You know what this means now…" Everyone glanced at Darkrai. "We can't go back. We've reached the point of no return. We've dug our graves. We're going to fill it back up and fix everything, or we're all going to die."

Everyone stared at him for a few moments, and then Jason glanced at Suicune. "Is he always this cryptic?" he asked everybody in general.

"Oh, yeah, he is," replied Cresselia readily. "He just likes it, I think."

Darkrai rolled his eyes. "You just lack the proper intelligence, Cresselia."

"Excuse me!?"

"You heard me, Cresselia."

"Why I ought to-"

"Cresselia. Darkrai."

"What?!" both Lunar Pokemon yelled, whirling towards Suicune. Jason and Chrisdeole both winced at the tone of their voice… though their eyes widened a the darkening of Darkrai's eyes for a split second, and the white flash that passed through Cresselia's eyes.

Suicune, however, didn't flinched. She merely smiled. "Please don't' fight like idiots in front of the new Johto Guardian. Give him a little time to process it all, at least."

"Johto Guardian?" repeated Jason.

"It's a long story," replied Chrisdeole. "But it's one you're going to need to know."

Jason took a deep breath. He didn't know what was going on… but he knew that he could trust these people. They were Legendary Pokemon. He could feel it in every fiber of his being. Born and raised in Ecruteak, Jason had been raised on the Legend of the Legendary Dogs - Suicune, Entei, and Raikou. Jason had believed in those tales with all of his heart… and now he knew them to be true.

Jason took a deep breath. "I've got some time on my hands," he replied quietly. "If you answer my questions, of course."

Suicune only smiled. "Of course," she replied. "If we're taking you down a path that you can't go back down, you might as well know what is going to happen…"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hehehehe... looks like Jason gets to know what's going on, but you guys don't. Not yet. You all will know... eventually. ;) But this was one of my favorite chapters. I get to play with the Legendaries. Next chapter, we'll head back to Autumn, Rayquaza, Latios, Latias, Mew, and the newly discovered Kolton.

Speculation: What the heck is going on!? What didn't they tell Dialga that Chrisdeole was back? What exactly was the full connection between Thea and Chrisdeole? and (just out of curiosity) how do you think that Latios and Rayquaza fared after their battle with Kelly?


	10. The Approaching Storm

**Author's Note:** I have no excuse for how long this chapter took to get written and posted. I'm so sorry it took this long, guys, please forgive me! But trust me - this is a critical chapter. Pay attention to every detail, and please speculate! I want to know what you guys think is going on and what you guys think is going to happen. I want to know who you guys like, who you want to see more of, and what you want explained!

Please review, guys, I really want to hit 50 reviews by the time this story is over... which isn't going to be for awhile.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokemon, but I do own my OCs. Want to borrow them? Please ask! This story is the property of me, CSF, as is the plot and the OC characters. Please review, and ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 10 - The Approaching Storm

* * *

_She smiled at him, bravely, and he found himself unable to breath for several moments. Though it only took a few critical moments to regain his cool, calm, and collected composure, he was sure that she had noticed the loss of it in the first place, and that she knew how he was feeling. She always had. They were closer than close, and had a bond that others could only dream about…_

_But that bond could very well be broken in the next several hours, or even the next several minutes._

_Their third companion - a petite, blond-haired woman - was arguing with their fourth - a taller, brunette man with a scar trailing down his left cheek, somehow enhancing his already handsome appearance. The argument was nothing new. These two often argued with each other, and it often annoyed himself and her. This, however, was the only thing they could do. They had been hidden._

_They were safe for now, but for how long? The Hunters wouldn't give up looking for them. They wouldn't rest until they were dead._

_If they were to die by the Hunters' hands, they had a plan. If they could do something to prevent the Hunters from defeating the Legendaries once and for all, he would do it. They would all do it. They had already cast the single spell needed to do it, the single spell that would change the lives and destinies of four chosen humans one day…_

_Pity those poor humans. They had been chosen long before their births had come. She had chosen a young girl, much like herself. He himself had chosen a young, spirited girl to take on the legacy. Their third companion had chosen a determined young man that reminded her of herself, and their fourth companion had chosen a stubborn young man._

_A loud explosion reached their ears. She gasped in horror, staring at the door, and he immediately went to her side, grabbing her hand and squeezing it protectively in his own. Their third and fourth companion immediately turned towards the door, a sharp dagger already in the hand of their male companion._

_For a moment, all was silent._

_And then hell broke loose. A scream - filled with pain - reached his ears, and then he knew no more._

* * *

Tied in a chair in Rayquaza and Latios's cabin, Kolton knew that he hadn't been in many worse situations. Add to the fact that Latios, in his intimidating human form, was now glaring at him from several feet away, and he knew that he was probably in the worst situation he had ever been. But then again, he was still young, and if the task before him didn't kill him, he knew he would face worse situations.

He could feel it in his bones.

"So."

Kolton looked up at the Eon Twin. "So," he replied, trying to reposition himself in the ropes. How did they get these ropes, anyway!?

Latios glared at him. "Look. I know who you are," he told Kolton harshly, his eyes harder than a diamond, and a fire colder than ice shining in those diamond-hard eyes. "You're Kelly's little brother. You're Liam's descendent as well."

Kolton cursed under his breath. "Well, there goes any chance I had at actually keeping my identity a somewhat secret," he noted, shaking his head. "Alright. Looks like I get to move on to Plan B." He frowned. "Ah, crud."

"What?" Latios, frowning darkly and suspiciously at Kolton, asked. He cocked his head to the side.

He was willing to listen to this guy and give him the benefit of the doubt, if he had to. But he was never going to forget what this trainer's ancestor had done to the fate of the world, years ago. He would never be able to forget what Liam had done to the four Guardians. He would never forget the faces of his sister or his friends when they had found out about the deaths of the Guardians.

He would never be able to forget. He was a Legendary.

Legendaries lived forever. They never forgot what they saw in their lifetime.

Kolton chuckled slightly. "I don't _have _a Plan B." He looked at Latios, desperation suddenly visible in his eyes. "Look, you've got to believe me, I don't to hurt the Guardians, I swear! Kelly might, but she's just-"

"She's your sister," Latios replied coldly, cutting into Kolton's words before he could finish them. "And from what I've seen, blood can influence humans in ways that you couldn't understand in a thousand years."

"She's also a fricking _psycho_!" Kolton protested desperately. He shook his head. "You saw her! She's a _psycho_, a complete _psycho_! She might be my sister, but she's only my half sister. We have different moms. My mom actually had a bit of sanity. Granted, a bit of an obsession with ghost Pokémon, but I'm not a fricking psycho-"

"Kid, you're rambling."

Kolton shrugged. "If it's keeping me alive, then I'll keep rambling. Tell me when I get to live, and I'll stop."

Latios narrowed his eyes. "Why did you come, exactly?" he asked. "And tell the truth. If your bloodline has taught you anything, it's that many a man has made the same fatal mistake. They underestimated a Legendary Pokémon, and paid the ultimate price."

"Such as…" Kolton asked, cocking his head and frowning.

"Cyrus. Team Galactic's Leader. He tried to control Dialga and Palkia, bend them to his own wishes and ideas. He made a mistake, thinking that they could be controlled." He gave a grin, one that seemed slightly darker than Latios's normal one. "He's still running around the Distortion World, trying to find a way to conquer Giratina. Gira enjoys poking at him and taunting him. I actually rather enjoy it at times, when I have nothing better to do."

Kolton swallowed hard. "Alright. I never had any plans to do so, but you convinced me not to double-cross you." Upon seeing the dangerous glare of Latios upon him, Kolton's face paled. "I'm kidding, alright! I'm kidding; don't smite me yet until you know what I came here to say!"

Latios glanced at the clock, trying to figure out what to do. Rayquaza had gone back to medical center after he had woken up. Latios had knocked out Kolton and had taken him down here, tying him to the chair before he woke up. Latias and Autumn were in the ship's medical bay, currently recovering from Autumn's near death by the flamethrower.

"Well, then tell me," Latios replied after a moment. He stared coldly at the dark-haired human.

Kolton bit his lip. "Look, Kelly knows who the Johto Guardian is. She knows who the Sinnoh and Kanto Guardians are-"

"What?" Latios demanded sharply.

"She figured out who they are. She's attacking them tomorrow." He shook his head, a bit annoyed. "I hope you realize that I have officially signed my own death sentence by telling you this. Kelly was already going to kill me for telling you."

Latios bit his lip, and then closed his eyes. He had to warn someone that the Sinnoh and Kanto Guardians were in some serious trouble, before it was too late. Everything had collapsed on in on them, and they had to fight if they wanted to protect the future of humans and Pokemon alike. They just had to keep them safe, cripple the enemy long enough to recollect themselves…

They had to do _something_.

* * *

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

At the sound of the familiar voice, Autumn and Latias looked up. Hesitating slightly in the doorway, Rayquaza leaning against the wooden frame. He glanced over at Latias, his eyes slightly hard. Latias flinched, unnoticed by Autumn, who managed to shoot a shaky smile towards the dragon-type Legendary. She sat up a little in bed, shifting the pillow into a more comfortable position. Her burn had been bandaged up.

"Hey, I'm fine," Autumn replied. She smiled warmly at Rayquaza. "Thanks for saving me back there. You do that a lot, did you know that?"

Rayquaza shrugged. "Someone's got to do it," he replied quietly. He glanced at Latias before sighing. "Do you mind if I borrow Lati for a second? I've got to talk to her…"

Autumn shook her head, and then glanced at Latias. She frowned as she saw the hard look on the face of the younger, red-headed girl. Latias nodded stiffly at Rayquaza before standing up and passing him as they entered the hallway. Rayquaza nodded once again at Autumn before exiting the room. Autumn frowned as the closed door before sighing and leaning against the pillow.

She didn't know what had happened, but something was wrong between Lati and Ray. She knew that it wasn't any of her business to ask, and she wouldn't until someone told her about it. But Autumn could tell that something was up.

What she couldn't tell was how truly serious it was.

* * *

The silence between the two was tense, to say the least.

By the time that Rayquaza had closed the door and walked into the hallway, Latias stood leaning against the wall, watching the taller Legendary Pokemon with a certain coolness in her gaze. However, Rayquaza was easily able to see regret in the girl's amber colored orbs. Rayquaza sighed, and then leaned on the wall next to her, looking at the floor in front of them. It was a spice-colored wood.

"What do the humans think?" Latias asked quietly.

"They think there was a rogue Charizard or something," replied Rayquaza, just as quietly. "They don't think anything was wrong." He hesitated. "That's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

Latias nodded softly. "Before you say anything, I just want to say that… I'm sorry."

Rayquaza looked sharply at her, raising a fine green eyebrow. He wasn't expecting this. He knew that he had completely exploded at Latias when she didn't deserve it at all. And here she was apologizing? Latias was truly one of the most kind Legendary Pokemon in the entire world, and it hit Rayquaza in that single moment.

Latias was a true friend.

Rayquaza, hesitating, put a hand on Latias's shoulder and squeezed. "It's not your fault," he replied quietly. "It was mine. I blew up at you when you didn't deserve it. It's just that… it was _Thea_. I won't let myself forget what happened to her because of my mistakes."

"This isn't just your burden to bear, Ray," Latias said back, her voice quietly. "We all made mistakes. But this time around, we won't make the same mistakes." She gave a shaky sigh. "We need to tell her."

Rayquaza shook his head. "I honestly don't think that telling her is the smartest thing that we can do. Honestly, Lati-"

"Jason knows."

"What!?" Rayquaza exclaimed, staring in shock at the shorter Legendary. He withdrew his arm. "How did he know? Are Rai and Cressey that stupid-"

"Jason overheard a conversation," Latias explained. She walked a bit in front Rayquaza, and then faced him, her amber eyes meeting his own eyes. "And they had to tell him. He'll be targeted… but he'll know to defend himself."

Rayquaza bit his lip. "Soon," he whispered. "We'll tell her soon. But if we're going to tell her… we can't wait long. You feel it, don't you?"

Latias nodded before closing her eyes. "The approaching storm is closer than ever." Her eyes suddenly opened, wide and fearful. "It's begun. Jason, Darkrai, Cresselia, and Suicune… they're in danger."

Rayquaza bit his lip. It had begun once again. The storm was not yet over their heads, waiting to come down upon their necks.

But its approach was faster than ever. And Rayquaza knew that whatever they did, they would not be able to stop its approach.

They could only defeat it.

Or die trying.

* * *

"Jason, Rai, duck!"

An hour ago, when Chrisdeole and Umbreon had left the group to meet up with Arceus and (for some odd reason) Giratina, none of the group had imagined that they would be getting into trouble so quickly. However, they had, and they were once again fighting for their lives. The group had teleported through the World of Darkness to get to the forest that surrounded Mt. Coronet.

That was where they had been attacked.

Suicune had been knocked out, and was now lying in some bushes that Darkrai and Cresselia had hidden her in. Jason had distracted their attackers for several moments, long enough for his two companions to hide his Guardian. Now the three were fighting for their lives. Cresselia and Darkrai were aware that they could be killed in their human forms, and they knew that it wasn't good if they would happen to die.

Jason had no clue that the immortality of the Legendaries' human forms didn't exist.

Darkrai and Jason both lunged to the side as a hyper beam tore towards them. The powerful beam of pure energy collided with a tree, causing the thick trunk to snap like a weak twig. The tree fell towards Jason, who covered the back of his head with his hands as soon as he realized what had just happened. Darkrai, eyes narrowed, thrust his hand out.

A second later, the tree exploded into millions of splinters as a black blast of power hit it. Jason yelped as thousands of splinters pelted down on him. As soon as he was in the clear, Jason got up and glared over at Darkrai. The dark-type member of the Lunar Duo had a small smirk on his face, and Jason could tell that he had done that on purpose.

"I thought you're supposed to be guarding me!" protested Jason. "Not trying to kill me with splinters!"

"I'm _so _sorry," Darkrai snapped back, rolling to the side to dodge a hyper beam. It was clear to anyone that Darkrai wasn't sorry. But then again, Darkrai didn't apologize for a lot of things.

Jason just shook his head and muttered, "He's just like Dalton. Like I don't get ragged on enough by him." He rolled off to the side again, hiding behind a rock, as another hyper beam shot towards him, narrowing missing the Johto native.

"Darkrai!" bellowed Cresselia, glaring at her counterpart. A dark, furious look had formed on the psychic-type's pretty face, and her eyes were narrowed as she thrust her hand out. A pearly blast shot through the air, colliding with the enemy's Tyranitar. "You're supposed to guard him, not let him die, you idiot!"

"I'm trying to help him!" Darkrai protested.

"How?! By assaulting him with splinters?!"

"I didn't assault him! Would you rather he was crushed by a tree?!"

"He could have gotten out of the way!"

"No I couldn't! It was a giant tree!"

"Shut up, Johto!"

Jason rolled his eyes, muttered something that sounded like 'just like Dalton', and then grabbed a Pokeball off of his belt. He tossed it into the air once, catching it in his palm, before he threw it forward. Darkrai glanced over towards the Johto Guardian, a bit curious. Jason then tossed the red and white Pokeball into the air, and caught it as a white silhouette appeared on the ground, turning into a tall and intimidating form.

"Feraligatr, c'mon out!"

A large, blue creature with features that proved that he was more suited for water, appeared from the white blast of light. It gave a loud, deep cry of battle, and his eyes narrowed as he glared at the Tyranitar in front of him, along with the trainer. The water-type's eyes flickered from Darkrai to Cresselia for a minute, who were heading over towards Jason.

Feraligatr also glanced over towards the bushes where Suicune's body was hidden. The trainer noticed the glance that the water-type had given the bushes, and then gave a dark grin.

In the next split second, all hell broke lose.

Darkrai, eyes wide, raced over towards the bushes. Cresselia had seemed to realize what was about to happen, and then pulled down the Johto-born trainer. Feraligatr shot a powerful hyper beam of his own towards the Tyranitar and its trainer. The Tyranitar's trainer ordered one attack.

"Hyper Beam!" he bellowed.

The hyper beam shot towards Cresselia, Jason, and Feraligatr. Cresselia shot a pearly blast towards the oncoming attack, and Feraligatr sent an attack identifiable as a hydro pump towards the powerful bolt of pure energy. Realization of what was about to happen came to Cresselia a moment later as a glimpse of the future shot through her mind.

She had enough time to cry one thing. "Darkrai, _no_!"

The Tyranitar's trainer (Darkrai had realized a few minutes ago that it was the same trainer who had attacked Jason earlier) smirked as he produced a knife from the inside of his coat. He tossed it towards the dark-type, who had been taken aback by the fact that the hyper beam had been shot towards him.

With blinding speed (Cresselia would later realize that it was too fast for mortal reflexes, and that a psychic-Pokemon must have helped him), the knife shot towards Darkrai.

A second later, Darkrai gave a snarl of pain as he collapsed to the ground, the knife imbedded in his shoulder. Cresselia gave a cry of shock before standing up, pulling Jason up with her. Feraligatr stood in front of the psychic-type member of the Lunar Duo and his own trainer.

The trainer smirked darkly. "And the plan continues to go perfectly. Milord, bring me back."

A blast of black energy shot through the air, knocking Jason and Cresselia down. When the blast and the smoke cleared, the trainer and the Tyranitar had disappeared. Feraligatr had been knocked out, and was lying on the ground. Jason stood up shakily, and then brought his Feraligatr back to his Pokeball. He glanced at where Darkrai was lying on the ground.

Suicune groaned from behind Darkrai. Cresselia was kneeling next to Darkrai, looking at the knife room. Darkrai honestly looked as if he was in serious pain. He gritted his teeth, and Jason's keen eyes could see that he was sweating a bit. Both members of the Lunar Duo were looking at the knife wound.

Jason trotted over towards the slowly awakening water-type Johto Legendary. Suicune's eyes were cloudy as she began to sit up. Jason finally reached her side, kneeling next to her. He hesitated for a slight second before putting a hand on her arm and helping to pull her up slowly. Suicune was leaning heavily on him, and then glanced at him, a shaky smile on her face.

Jason blushed slightly, reminded heavily of a certain Sinnoh-born trainer that he cared about very deeply. These two were extremely like, but he didn't know how they were so alike. Suicune glanced at Darkrai and Cresselia, and froze.

"Oh, Arceus!" she breathed. "What happened?! Jason, what happened?! Cressey, Rai?!"

"He got stabbed by a dagger," Cresselia explained shakily. "I think a psychic Pokemon was guiding it, and it was going to hit you while you were unconscious… and he, playing the idiotic hero, got stabbed in the shoulder."

"I'm alright," Darkrai snapped. He was now visibly in pain, and that fact had shaken Jason heavily. "I'm alright, you guys, I'm alright…" He gritted his teeth, and then gave a grunt of absolute pain as Cresselia pulled the dagger out, tossing it into the grass. "Arceus _dammit_!"

"Oh, yeah, you're so alright!" Suicune snapped. She walked away from Jason, who was staring at the dark-type in shock. "We need to get you to someone who can heal you… who can heal again?"

"Latias?"

"No, she's guarding Autumn…"

"Latios?"

"The same…"

"Wait a minute!" Jason interrupted, his eyes wide. They couldn't be talking about the same Autumn he was thinking of… "You don't mean Autumn from Slateport City, do you? Brunette, pretty, kind of petite…"

"One in the same," replied Suicune, nodding in confirmation.

"You've got to be kidding me?! She's involved in all of this crap?" He shook his head. "Arceus, I thought that at least Autumn, Dalton, and Luna would be safe…" His face suddenly paled. "Oh, no…"

"What?" Darkrai asked. Suicune and Cresselia both helped him up, supporting him. He was sweating heavily now, and was gritting his teeth more and more often. "What's wrong?"

"The Guardians. One from each region, right?"

Darkrai nodded slowly in confirmation.

"Autumn is the Guardian of Hoenn, right?"

"Yes," whispered Suicune, her face as pale as Jason's.

"And I'm the Guardian of Sinnoh."

Cresselia nodded briefly.

"Dalton is from Kanto, Luna is from Sinnoh." He looked frantically from Suicune to Darkrai to Cresselia. "Don't you get it?! Don't you get it?! Dalton is Kanto's Guardian! Luna is Sinnoh's Guardian!" He shook his head, his face suddenly grim. "Those creeps are going to go after them! Autumn is safe, she knows about this… but Luna and Dalton are going to be in some serious trouble!"

"Jason, you need to calm down, now!" Suicune snapped, glaring at her charge as he became more and more panicked. "Calm down, now, Jason!"

"No way! Dalton and Luna are my best friends! They could die! Autumn can protect herself, she knows what's going on, but Dalton and Luna don't!"

"Autumn doesn't know anything about this!"

Jason stopped in his tracks. He stared in absolute shock at the dark-type, and his eyes narrowed. Cresselia could actually sense the rage building in the Johto-born trainer, and she could see his body shaking with the contained rage within him. His eyes had turned quickly into dark slits, and alarm shot through Cresselia's mind as Jason's eyes darkened even farther.

"She doesn't know!?" Jason whispered harshly. "Her life is at risk and she doesn't know anything about this?! She doesn't know why people are trying to kill her?! What idiot had the bright idea not to tell her!?"

"Arceus."

Jason gritted his teeth. "You can't ask me to keep this a secret from them. Autumn, Dalton, and Luna are my absolute best friends. If someone are going to try and kill them, I am going to do absolutely anything and everything I can do to protect them." He glared at them. "And if you think that you can stop me, you're dead wrong."

Suicune stared at him before saying. "You are definitely Jaina's heir. I can tell you that."

"Jaina?" replied Jason, his rage still growing with every second that passed.

The name was strange to his tongue, but it was almost… familiar. It was a pretty name, to be sure. But it had a sense of familiarity to it that Jason was not used to. It brought a feeling with it whenever the name was said, and Jason couldn't identify what it was. And then it hit him.

The name Jaina brought about a feeling of… hope.

"The former Johto Guardian," Cresselia replied softly. She closed her eyes as she picked up the knife, careful not to touch the sharp blade. "Rest her soul."

Jason breathed out heavily before looking at Darkrai. "Are you alright?" he asked softly, clearing trying to calm himself down until they all knew that Darkrai was alright.

Darkrai gritted his teeth. "It was poisoned. We need to get someone who can heal me, or else I'm going to die." Jason frowned. Weren't Legendary Pokemon immortal?

"And we're not going to let that happy for several reasons," Cresselia replied steadily. She closed her eyes. "I'm sending us up to the Hall of Origin. Screw the rules that say that mortals can't enter it. We need to get help."

Jason nodded slowly. Suicune held a hand out to the Johto Guardian. Jason took it after a moment of hesitation. The group disappeared in a flash of bright white light. A second later, the clearing was empty.

* * *

"Where the hell are they!?"

Chrisdeole and Giratina raced through the streets of Jubilife City. Umbreon raced ahead of them, his eyes glowing red as he concentrated, trying to find where the Sinnoh and Kanto Guardians were. They were in the city, and they had been attacked. Latios had told him everything that he had learned from his interrogation with Kolton yesterday, and they had gone to protect the two.

Arceus had gone off alone to find them. Groudon and Palkia had also arrived in the city along with Kyogre and Dialga… after Dialga had completely exploded at Arceus and Giratina. They were now in groups, running around the city, trying to find the Johto and Sinnoh Guardians before it was too late.

Dialga and Chrisdeole had not seen each other - Chrisdeole had already gone to find the Guardians by the time that the four Legendaries arrived.

"They're somewhere, we just have to find them!" Giratina snapped. They both stopped as Umbreon halted in front of an alley. The dark-type Pokemon glanced at the alley before looking at his trainer and the Lord of the Distortion World.

[They are this way!] Umbreon exclaimed.

The two started down the alley, but froze as they heard a scream of terror. Giratina and Chrisdeole glanced at each other in horror before they raced down the alley, towards the source of the scream, hoping that they would not be too late.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Please don't hate me! I've been crazy busy since this year began, and I lost this chapter several times. However, I got a new jump-drive that I carry around everywhere now. I named it Sparky! :) Seriously, though, I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please review, and if you like Pokemon Ranger, go vote in my latest poll!


	11. Under the Skin

**Author's Note:** My God. I have no excuse for how late this chapter is. I've had no inspiration, no desire to write, and life was pretty sucky. But I'm updating at last! Yay! I hope you all realized how much time I spent working on this chapter! It took a very long time to get alright. But I think you guys will like it. It's a dramatic chapter, and we see a few more Legendary Pokemon!

But first... PARTY! I updated! YES! Okay, back to the story.

I don't own Pokemon. Sadly. I own the plot, OCs, and everything else you don't recognize.

Oh, and btw: thanks for all who encouraged me over the hiatus. You guys are so awesome! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 11 - Under the Skin

* * *

Flying through the air as if he was some discarded doll, Dalton's flight was stopped as he collided with the stone wall of some alleyway in Jubilife City. Dalton gave a cry of pain as he heard a snap come from his leg. As he slid to the hard, dirty ground below, Dalton managed to catch sight of his leg. It was at an angle that no leg _should ever have been in_, and Dalton felt sick just looking at it. He felt the taste of copper in his mouth, which he knew to be a sign that he was going to throw up.

Pain blurred Dalton's vision, and he found himself threatening to go unconscious because of the incredibly sharp pain. It was throbbing now, and Dalton felt something wet sliding down his neck. Numb realization kicked in as he figured out that the wet unidentified liquid was his own blood. He must have hit his head.

_That _explained the throbbing headache.

Dalton felt more numb pain shoot through his body as someone grabbed him and lifted him up a bit. Dalton bit back a groan of pain as whoever lifted him up put heavy weight on his broken leg. Dalton's leg throbbed as his whole body began to do the same. The blood flow from the back seemed to be coming almost quicker than before, and Dalton's consciousness threatened to disappear as the pain intensified.

The voice that spoke to him next, however, kept him awake.

"The little Kanto Guardian," the voice said tauntingly. The voice was female, surprising to Dalton, and was colder than even the Sea Foam Islands of Dalton's own home region. "So easy to kill. And the little blue-haired girl is next."

Protective rage exploded in Dalton's very being. No matter how much pain Dalton might be, he would do anything to protect his family and loved ones. Jason, Luna, and Autumn were his very best friends, and he couldn't imagine life without them. It was completely impossible to imagine life without them, no matter what happened. Dalton managed to give a snarl, though it pained him greatly to do so.

"I swear to Arceus, if you hurt Luna, I don't care how I'll do it, I will make you pay. I will come back from the dead if I have to, and don't you dare think that I won't find a way to do it!" Dalton's threat was not a threat to him. It was a promise that he would keep, no matter what.

"Oh, I don't doubt you'll find a way. I don't doubt the Legendaries will find a way. But it'll take them time. And we don't need that much time at all to complete our goals."

Even though Dalton could barely see anything through his foggy pain, he could hear perfectly. A scream reached his ears, and he was wondering if something had happened to Luna. A moment later, he realized that the scream was too deep to be Luna's. He would make good on his promise if he had to, and he didn't care what he had to do. No one hurt someone Dalton cared about and got away with it.

Over his dead body was the only way he would let one of his friends get hurt. No matter what.

"Luna, duck, now!"

The unfamiliar voice called out, and Dalton's world exploded into darkness as he knew nothing more.

* * *

Giratina had learned a very long time ago a very important lesson.

Guardians were danger magnets. The fact that they had been chosen by the Legendaries themselves for unbelievably difficult tasks was proof enough that they were talented beyond belief. But they were also very likely to get hurt in the line of their duty. Chrisdeole had been hurt more times than he could count. Jaina sought danger out of sheer boredom. Seth had been the biggest danger magnet of them all.

But as Giratina raced into the alley, followed quickly by Chrisdeole and his Umbreon, he realized that the new Sinnoh and Kanto Guardians could have given even Seth a run for his money.

The blue-haired girl had climbed onto a fire escape, and had grabbed a metal pipe. A black-clad man was sitting at the bottom of the fire escape, cursing as he rubbed his bloody scalp. Giratina could also see blood on the metal pipe. The pipe had been in the hands of her attacker a few moments ago, until Giratina had shouted a warning. She had taken the pipe somehow and had hit him on the head.

_I'm gonna like her._

Chrisdeole reacted much more quickly, especially after seeing the Kanto Guardian in his current condition. "Umbreon, use Dark Pulse!" he ordered, his eyes narrowing at the dark-haired girl standing over the critically injured, blond-haired Guardian.

Umbreon shot a powerful, black and dark purple colored beam of shadow towards the girl. It cut her on the shoulder, and the girl (Giratina knew in an instant that it was Kelly, the one that Latios had warned them about) was knocked off of her feet and far away from the Kanto Guardian (Dalton, Giratina realized), slamming against the hard brick wall.

She wasn't off her feet for more than ten seconds. She got up immediately, but in that time span, Giratina had crossed the distance between him and the now unconscious Dalton, and was trying to check to see if Dalton was dead or alive. To Giratina's utter relief, Dalton still had a pulse, but he had gone unconscious. His leg was very clearly broken, he was bleeding from the back of his head, and he was very pale, but Giratina knew with some healing from Palkia, he would be fine.

Only a few of the Legendaries had the power of healing. Arceus had pretty much every power there was, being the God Pokemon, but she was not a healer or a lover. Arceus, above all, was a fighter. Cresselia could also heal, as could Latios and Latias. Palkia, surprisingly, could also heal. Arceus mused that it came from the fact that Palkia was able to manipulate space.

Giratina stood up, his eyes narrowed. "Leave. Now." His voice was hard and cold. "Or I promise you, the next bolt I fire will hit you in the head. Dead center between the eyes."

Kelly stared back coldly at Giratina. "You, I'll enjoy slaying." A second later, a burst of black energy exploded in the air.

Giratina reacted instantly, covering Dalton's body with his own without applying more pressure on the trainer's broken leg. Chrisdeole grabbed Luna (who had come down from the fire escape) and Umbreon before pulling them both behind a dumpster. When the black energy disappeared a moment later, Kelly and the man who had been assaulted by the pipe were gone.

Giratina stood up quickly, his nose now bloody from him throwing himself to the ground, and glanced around, making sure that there were no other threats in the alley. Chrisdeole let Luna and Umbreon leave the small space behind the dumpster. Luna just stared in utter shock at Chrisdeole and Giratina, her face pale and her legs shaking. She froze in her tracks when she saw Dalton's unconscious body.

"Oh, Arceus, please no…" she whimpered.

"He's still alive," Giratina told her quickly. "We just need to get him healed, and he'll be good as new. But he's still alive."

Luna shook her head before shooting a look towards Chrisdeole. The dark red haired man stood off to the side, leaning against the alley wall. Umbreon sat next to him, watching Luna with his eerie eyes. She looked back to Giratina, her eyes turning accusing.

"Who are you?" Luna shot an accusing glare towards Chrisdeole. "And you! Why did you two help us?"

Chrisdeole shot her a look. "Well, I could tell you the complete story, but you would probably think that I'm insane."

Luna rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't say that. That… that crazy girl that was attacking us… kept calling us Guardians. She called me the Guardian of Sinnoh. What the heck was she talking about?"

"It's a long story, trust me, one that we shouldn't talk about here."

The group all looked towards the mouth of the alley to see Palkia bolting towards Jason. He put his hands several inches above Dalton's heavily injured body. A light purple glow came from Palkia's hands as he moved them up and down through the air above Dalton's body. Luna looked away at the snap that came when Dalton's leg fixed itself.

Chrisdeole's attention wasn't on the Lord of Time, however. His attention was on the Lord of Time's counterpart, who had frozen several steps behind Palkia. Dialga stared in utter amazement and disbelief at Chrisdeole, while Kyogre and Groudon stood several steps back. The two glanced at each other, and Kyogre bit her lip.

Dialga gave a choked sob before walking briskly over to Chrisdeole and giving him a tight hug. Chrisdeole hugged her back, and Luna was surprised to see that Chrisdeole's eyes were tearing up. Dialga was starting to sob, and Giratina felt a stab of sadness. He knew that Dialga was happier than she had been in years.

Luna looked at the two and then glanced to the side as Giratina put a hand on her shoulder pulling her a bit away. She glanced back at the two as Giratina led her to where Dalton's unconscious body was. Groudon and Kyogre were standing there with Palkia, who was just finishing healing Dalton. He was still unconscious, but Luna was shocked to see that his injures were mostly healed.

They had been joined by a pretty blonde dressed in a pair of khaki shorts, a navy blue shirt, and navy blue boots. Her eyes were a bright, incredibly intelligent emerald green. They almost seemed to soften as they looked over Luna, who had went immediately to Dalton's side.

"Is he okay?" Luna asked immediately. Her eyes were worried as she glanced at them. "Oh, yeah, and… who the heck are you people!"

Her voice had taken on a slightly defensive edge, and she looked incredibly wary. Arceus gave a small sigh as she looked at the girl who was the Guardian of Sinnoh. She glanced at Chrisdeole, who was still hugging Dialga. She could already see many similarities between Luna and Chrisdeole, and she realized that they were the only Guardians from the same region that would ever meet each other.

She felt a stab of regret, but she ignored it.

"It's a long story," Giratina said. He took a deep breath. "First, we ask that you just listen through what we're going to tell you."

Luna nodded. "Just tell me what's going on. And Dalton, too, when he wakes up."

Giratina gave a small, sarcastic smile. "Okay. You see, this story begins a long, long time ago…"

* * *

"Somebody help! Somebody help!"

"Wait, there is seriously nobody here!"

"I don't know! Someone get their ass out of here!"

"We're in the fricking Hall of Origin."

"No way! I didn't notice, Johto!"

"Darkrai, play nice!" Cresselia snapped as she tried to keep Darkrai supported. Jason stood on the other side, keeping Darkrai from collapsing to the floor. He was very pale now, and Jason realized just how bad this situation was. Darkrai could very well be dying.

"Can Legendary Pokemon even die?" Jason asked, the thought finally occurring to him.

Suicune and Cresselia exchanged a sharp look with each other. Darkrai didn't even seem to be paying attention, gritting his teeth and looking down at the ground, clearly trying to keep himself calm. The poison was working fast, and Darkrai had no idea what the poison was. He, however, knew of his vulnerability. Legendary Pokemon were immortal. But in their human forms, they were far from immortal.

"In our Pokemon forms…it takes a very good amount of damage for us to die," Cresselia explained hesitantly. "In our human forms, however…"

"We're just as mortal as you are."

The group glanced over to see a blond man with sharp black eyes hurrying over. Dressed in a pair of light blue jeans, orange sneakers, and a orange shirt with a yellow thunderbolt on it, the man's hair looked to be the result of the man sticking his finger in an electrical socket as a child. It was incredibly spiky.

The Legendary Pokemon (at least, Jason assumed this to be a Legendary Pokemon, since they were in the Hall of Origin) frowned as he took Darkrai from Cresselia's hold, now helping Jason to hold the poisoned dark-type up. Jason frowned at the Legendary, trying to figure out who it was from his prior knowledge of Legendary Pokemon. He would assume that it was an electric Pokemon, but he wasn't sure.

"What the hell happened, guys?" the blonde demanded, staring at the three in shock before glancing at the slowly-losing-consciousness Darkrai. "Seriously! And you've brought what I assume to be a human into the Hall of Origin? Arceus is going to have your hide."

"Long story short," Cresselia said, leading the group through the large foyer and into a smaller room. "We got attacked trying to protect Jason here, who's the Guardian of Johto, and Darkrai got hit by a poisoned knife that was aimed for Suicune. Idiotic hero boy."

Darkrai was too weak to even give a reply, which worried his three fellow Legendary Pokemon even more than any wisecrack he would give could.

"Oh, you have no idea who this is," Suicune realized, looking at Jason. "Jason, meet Zapdos. Zapdos, meet Jason."

"I would have preferred to meet you under better circumstances, but nice to meet you," Zapdos told Jason, nodding cordially with the Guardian of Johto.

Jason nodded back to him, still a bit freaked out about being introduced by the Kanto Bird of Lightning. "Um, back at you," he replied slowly. He glanced around the room, blinking a bit. "Wow. I never thought the Hall of Origin was like this."

"It's kind of like a giant house," Zapdos explained as the two laid Darkrai on a small couch that was towards the one edge of the room that they had entered. "We all have separate rooms. We watch over the world, interfere when we have to, and just drive each other insane."

"Believe it or not, Zapdos is one of the only pacifists in this whole place," Cresselia told Jason as she attempted to heal Darkrai of the poison. She put a hand over the wound, watching intently as the healing started. "He's one of the only ones."

"…Legendary Pokemon can be pacifists?"

"Trust me, there aren't many of them," Zapdos replied dryly. "Jirachi, Shaymin, and Registeel are the only other ones besides me. We're the ones on the Council who always try and keep out of human conflicts."

Jason stared at them before saying, "I'm going to understand most of this eventually, right?"

"Eventually."

"Good. Because I'm seriously confused at the moment."

Zapdos and Suicune both chuckled slightly before looking down at the unconscious Darkrai. He had blacked out after a few minutes, and Cresselia was still healing. However, within a few minutes, Jason realized something. The healing wasn't working. Darkrai was still unconscious. Something was seriously wrong. Zapdos and Suicune seemed to realize the same thing about the same time.

"It's not working," Zapdos realized. "It's not working."

"What in the world was he poisoned with?" Suicune demanded, her voice raising an octave out of panic. "Oh, no, he can't die, we still need him! When I told him to drop dead, I wasn't serious!"

"Suicune, calm down!" snapped Zapdos, grabbing her arm and shooting her a warning look. "Darkrai isn't going to die. You just need to keep calm. We're going to take care of this, and Darkrai is going to be fine."

Jason took a deep breath, shaking his head. His frustration was peaking. There was nothing that he could do, and he could see that Suicune and Cresselia were both panicking. Cresselia hadn't given up on the healing, her eyes brimming with tears. She was beyond panicking. Jason realized that the member of the Lunar Duo must depend on him more than they thought.

The revelation that came next from Cresselia shocked the other three in the room to their cores.

"He's in a coma," Cresselia whispered. "Whatever that poison is, it just sent him into a coma."

The silence was extremely heavy for a few minutes. Jason realized just how serious this was. _What the heck have I gotten myself into?_ Jason wasn't ready for this. There was no way he was ever going to be ready for this. He glanced at Suicune and Zapdos, who were both quiet.

For a few seconds, anyway.

"…he dies, I swear I'm going to figure out a way to bring him back and kill him again myself."

"You do that, Suicune."

* * *

"Autumn, meet Kolton. Kolton, meet Autumn."

The two trainers shot each other a friendly smile as they shook hands. Rayquaza and Latios stood off to the side, glaring at the dark-type trainer with obvious distrust in their eyes. Mew, still in Flareon form, was lying on the deck, warming itself with the sun. Kolton could feels their gazes on the back of his neck. He resisted the urge to sigh. He was hoping that they would learn to trust him eventually. He doubted it, but he could always hope. Latias seemed to trust him at any length.

Why, he had no clue. He wasn't going to complain though. Latias seemed to be one of those people… or Legendary Pokemon… who lived to make people smile, who made the world seem brighter just by being around other people.

Latias was chatting away. Apparently she had come up with a back-story for how they knew Kolton. She had been a bit wary of Kolton the moment that she had met him, but she seemed to have warmed up to him quickly. He actually liked the peppy Legendary. She reminded him of a couple of friends he had made over the years.

"Autumn, Kolton was our neighbor back home," Latias explained. She gave a giggle as she blushed. "Kolton is like my best friend… and he was my first kiss."

Deciding to play along (and to egg on Latios, who looked very furious), Kolton rolled his eyes. "Lati, that was years ago! We were little kids!"

"I know, I know!" Latias gave a laugh as she saw Latios's face. Rayquaza actually looked somewhat amused, judging from the smirk on his face. Latios scowled, and Autumn gave a small laugh. Latias winked at Kolton, who winked back. Latios seemed to be fuming further.

"And we've been traveling with Autumn out of sheer boredom," Latias continued, nodding towards Autumn. Autumn grinned teasingly at Latias. The two had grown very comfortable around each other.

"Thanks, Lati," Autumn replied, rolling her eyes. "I'm so glad to know I'm keeping you guys from dying from boredom." Both of the girls giggled, and Kolton gave a small chuckle. Autumn glanced over towards the ship, and then glanced at Latias. "Hey, you want to grab a coffee or something? I'm thirsty."

"I'm in," Latias replied. She glanced at Mew. "Flareon, come on!"

Mew, using her Flareon guise, glared at Latias as she stood up and stretched. She trotted over, rubbing her head against Latias's leg before purposely stepping on Latias's foot. Latias ignored it, though Autumn and Kolton both chuckled upon seeing the victorious look on Mew's face. Kolton knew that the Flareon wasn't a Flareon, but he knew that the group was still keeping Autumn in the dark.

"Anyone else going to come?" asked Autumn glancing at the two Legendary Pokemon and the dark-type trainer.

"No thanks," Rayquaza and Latios both replied in unison.

"Nah. I can't drink coffee. I go completely hyper and then I crash in an hour," Kolton replied, shaking his head. "Me on coffee isn't a good thing."

"Okay, we'll be back in a few minutes then." Latias shot a mock glare towards Latios and Rayquaza. "Don't kill him while we're gone." Autumn laughed, but the Legendary Pokemon and Kolton didn't miss the dark glare that Latias shot the two boys.

The two girls walked off, the boys watching them before they disappeared into the crowd. Latios glared at Kolton, crossing his arms across his chest. Rayquaza rolled his eyes. Despite being Legendary Pokemon, Latios was still Latias's older brother. Older brothers were protective of little sisters, and Latios and Latias were no exception to that rule.

"Don't encourage her," snapped Latios, glaring darkly at Kolton.

Rayquaza rolled his eyes. "Heel, Latios. Heel, boy."

"Shut up, Green Boy."

Kolton snorted before glancing at the horizon. "We're going to reach Sunyshore in a few hours. I'll stick with you guys. Kelly will go after her soon. Trust me, I know that psychopath."

"How the heck does your family tree work out, anyway?" Rayquaza asked, frowning at the dark-type trainer. "You said that you're only Kelly's half-brother. You two had different mothers?"

"Yeah," Kolton replied, glancing at the dragon-type Legendary. "He met Kelly's mother a few years before he met mine. He and Kelly's mom ended up having her, and then Kelly's mom died. Kelly was only two years old. He met my mom, knocked her up, and then abandoned us." He shook his head. "I didn't meet Kelly until three years ago. I was fourteen, screwed up, and desperate."

"Why were you desperate?" Rayquaza asked, looking at him in a strange way.

"My mom had died a year before. I ran away soon after."

"I'm sorry," Rayquaza said quietly.

"It's been a long time," Kolton replied quietly. "She's in a better place now. And I'm glad that she's in that better place now. But Kelly's father is dead now. He died, and Kelly took up his little conquest." Rayquaza could tell from the tone of voice Kolton possessed that he considered this discussion over. He shook his head. "I'm going to grab a snack. I'll be back later."

He walked off, and Rayquaza and Latios watched him walk away. Latios's face was openly hostile towards the dark-type tournament favorite. Rayquaza was still reserving judgment on the young man, but until he proved that his loyalty was to the Legendaries (or anything that was not Kelly) Rayquaza was going to keep a close eye on him.

"Did you notice that?" Rayquaza asked, watching the dark-type trainer until he disappeared.

"Notice what?" Latios demanded, scowling. "The fact that he is trying my patience just to be irritating, or the fact that he and my sister apparently have a past together?"

"First of all, it's not even real. Second of all, they were apparently little children. And third of all, that's not what I'm talking about. Oh, and fourth… it's just fun to get you angry."

"You're hilarious."

"Yeah, I know."

"But seriously, what?"

"He didn't call his father 'my father' once. He only referred to him as 'he' or 'Kelly's father'." Rayquaza frowned. "There's some bad blood there. I'm just wondering what happened."

"As long as he's on our side, I don't care. He betrays us, so help me…"

"He won't, Latios," Rayquaza said. He glanced up sharply before looking to the side. "Someone's coming."

"Ray! Lott!"

The two glanced sharply to the right, the opposite direction that Kolton, Mew, Autumn, and Latias had gone. Coming towards them was a handsome, rugged young man. He was tall and lean, with dark brown hair that fell to his shoulders in thick locks. Yellow streaks were visible throughout his hair. He was dressed in red shorts with a silver shirt, silver sneakers, and silver bracelets on both hands.

"Entei," greeted Latios. He had already glanced to see if they were alone. Nobody was around where they were. He frowned at the look on the fire-type Legendary's face. "What's wrong?"

Entei looked grim as he stood in front of the two. "There was an attack. The Guardians are all alive, but…"

"But what?" Rayquaza demanded sharply. "What happened? Who got hurt?" Latios had a dark frown on his face, worried about what he was going to hear. Neither were prepared for what Entei said next.

"Darkrai was poisoned. He's dying."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Le gasp! Do you think I'll kill off Darkrai? Find out next time!

Please review! I need to know what you guys think! What do you guys think is going to happen? Speculate, people, speculate! Until next time, CSF is out of the house!


End file.
